


Validation

by perry_avenue



Series: The Sweet DREAMers 'Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BABB 2015, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perry_avenue/pseuds/perry_avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can an internship help Blaine determine his future career? He’d like to think so, but college policies seem determined to keep that from happening.  He could handle rejection better if it wasn’t the end of the Fall semester with papers due and final exams coming up.  At least he has Kurt, but he’s leaving for Ohio soon to spend a two week holiday break back home with his dad. A possible opportunity unexpectedly presents itself, but does Blaine really want to do something so far outside his comfort zone?  Written for the 2015 Blaine Anderson Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in the original [ _Sweet DREAMers,_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/7489244) Blaine Anderson is a business major at Baruch College of the City University of New York (CUNY). Blaine came to the United States from the Philippines on a tourist visa with his mom when he was three years old and since then, has lived in Woodside, Queens with his mom and cousin Marco. As a gay, undocumented student, he belongs to two marginalized populations. Blaine is in a relationship with Kurt Hummel, a U.S. citizen from Lima, Ohio, and a theatre major attending New York University’s Tisch School of the Arts.
> 
> artist: [Gleekmom](http://Gleekmom.tumblr.com)
> 
> It adds to the enjoyment of this fic if you’re familiar with the plot, the characters, and their personalities from the original _Sweet DREAMers,_ but it’s not essential.
> 
> My thanks to my fabulous beta and dear friend, [ Flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) for her constant support, and to [ LolaisMe ](http://lolaisme-iamjo.tumblr.com) for reading the entire fic prior to publication and offering numerous insights and suggestions. Without flowerfan and Lola, there would be no _Validation._ Huge thank yous to [ Gleekmom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom) for not one, not two, but three pieces of gorgeous art!

_Validation_ begins one week after the original _Sweet Dreamers_ ends.

_Thursday, December 11, 2014_

_This really sucks,_ Blaine thought to himself. He couldn’t figure out if he was angry, exasperated, disappointed or all three, but he felt miserable. For the last two hours, he had tried in vain to work out the logistics of his potential public policy internship, the one supposed to determine whether he might want to pursue a career in advocacy, but the universe appeared to be one hundred percent against the idea. It’s not like he didn’t already have enough stress to contend with right now; with Fall semester classes ending in just a few days, papers due, final exams starting next week, and Kurt leaving him in just nine days to visit his dad in Ohio for winter break. But the internship debacle was the last straw. He was _this close_ to giving up on it completely, no matter how encouraging Janice Margolis had been.

Blaine pulled the strap of his messenger bag further up on his shoulder and headed down the hallway to the staircase that would take him to the lobby of Baruch College’s Newman Vertical Campus building. 

“Blaine!”

Not recognizing the voice, Blaine turned with a puzzled expression on his face, which changed to a small smile when he saw it was Darla Michaelson-Jones. She was one of the advisors at Baruch’s Career Development Center, which he had just passed a few yards back. He had met with her two weeks ago. He stopped so she could catch up to him.

“Hi, Darla.”

“It’s good to see you, although you had kind of an intense expression on your face when you passed the office. I was on my way to get a snack. How’s your internship search going?”

Blaine shook his head sadly. “I think it’s going down the tubes.”

Darla’s eyes widened. “Uh oh. What happened? Things were sounding pretty good when we last spoke.”

Blaine shrugged and looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. “I’ve gotten nothing but “nos” lately.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know how landing the kind of internship you’re hoping for can be a challenge.”

That was enough for Blaine to look up at Darla’s face. “Um, that’s not the problem. The problem is trying to get the Baruch bureaucracy to allow me to do it.”

Darla’s eyes narrowed. “When I last checked, Baruch wasn’t in the business of _limiting_ student opportunities. We should talk. Got a few minutes for me?”

Blaine shrugged. “I’m not sure it’s going to do much good at this point, but okay.”

“Come with me,” Darla said, as they both turned around and headed back to her office.

Once inside, Blaine placed his jacket and messenger bag on an empty chair, and sat down opposite Darla. She looked at him expectantly. “So why don’t you tell me what’s been going on?”

Blaine paused to gather his thoughts. It all boiled down to the four offices he had visited before Darla saw him in the hall. “The bad stuff has basically been the past two hours. It’s like the sound of multiple doors slamming in my face; no, no, no and no.” Blaine shook his head with each “no.”

Darla leaned back in her chair and sighed. “Okay, give me details. And remember, I’m here to help.”

Blaine took a breath and let it out. “Well, I had told you about Janice Margolis. She’s been kind of my mentor. She works in public policy for several not-for-profits.”

“Right. You told me you had met when you gave your speech at the DREAM Team meeting at NYU in October. She was supposed to help you find an internship that focused on advocacy.”

“Yes, and she’s still looking for me. She has lots of contacts, and when we spoke earlier this week, she assured me that she expects to have something specific very soon.”

Darla smiled at Blaine. “So far, that doesn’t sound like a no.”

“True. So, thinking something might come through, I thought I would get the paperwork started with Baruch and find out what was needed. I had some free time this afternoon. My first stop was the School of Public Affairs, to see if they would let me register for one of their credit-bearing internship courses. They award three credits for approximately ten hours of internship work per week. But they told me no, their internships are limited to Public Affairs students only.”

Darla frowned. “Even if it’s for an external internship, rather than one of their own, so they’re not giving away one of their internship placements to a non-public affairs major like yourself?”

Blaine shrugged. “I said nearly the same thing to the advisor there. He was kind of apologetic, and explained how an external internship requires a written proposal from the student and has to be reviewed and approved by a faculty member first. Then, when it’s over, a faculty member has to evaluate it for credit. They’ve got so many students doing internships that they’re already overwhelmed by just the students in the program. So they can’t take on any students from outside Public Affairs, especially given the extra work required for an external internship.”

“Okay. Where did you go next?”

“Well, I had planned to go see the advisor for my Business program, to ask if they could give me credit for my internship, but when the advisor in Public Affairs had mentioned ten hours per week, it made me stop and think. That’s because ten hours per week, plus my job at Barnes & Noble, and course work,” ( _and Kurt_ Blaine added silently) “would mean I’d be over-committed for the Spring semester. Until now, I thought either a winter break position or a Spring semester one would be okay. I didn’t want to miss out on a great opportunity if I chose only one time frame. But I realized when I left the advisor’s office that I should focus only on the January term during winter break. So I went to the Registrar’s Office to see if the rules are different for a credit-bearing internship during that term versus the Spring semester.”

“What did the Registrar’s Office tell you?” asked Darla.

“The rules are pretty much the same, in the sense that they award three credits for January term internships, too. But because the time frame is more compressed, the commitment per week is more than ten hours. They suggested I go to the Bursar’s Office to get information on any special charges for doing an internship in January. I hadn’t even thought of that until it was mentioned. I figured it would just be part of my regular Spring semester tuition.”

“Oh,” said Darla sympathetically. “I think I know what’s coming.”

Blaine clasped his hands and sighed before continuing. “The person in the Bursar’s Office told me January internships are billed separately from the Spring semester. So even though a Spring semester internship is considered part of the overall full-time tuition charge, meaning no extra costs, a January internship requires a separate payment for the three credits.”

“How much did they say it would be? I know three credits aren’t cheap, even though you have in-state tuition.”

Blaine shook his head sadly. “The tuition cost alone is $825.” He looked up at Darla. “I don’t have that kind of money. There’s no way my Aunt can shell out that kind of money either. She already pays for my semester expenses which aren’t covered by scholarships.”

Darla tilted her head to one side while looking at Blaine. “I can understand why you might feel defeated. But you said you visited four offices. I think you described only three.”

Blaine took a deep breath and let the air out slowly. “My fourth and last stop was to see the internship advisor in the Business program. I wanted to ask if they could approve my internship for credit, since Public Affairs couldn’t.”

“And?”

“And they said ‘no.’” Blaine ran his hands through his hair. “They said they couldn’t because they did not have the expertise to evaluate an internship where the subject matter was outside of the program’s scope. Actually, I would have been surprised if they had said ‘yes.’ I’m not even sure why I went there, given the news about what an internship will cost. But I did, and it felt like the final nail in the coffin.”

“Ouch,” said Darla. She paused, and Blaine watched her face. She looked surprisingly encouraging given his situation. “But there is an alternative. You could just do it, and not worry about getting credit for it.”

Blaine was incredulous. He trusted Darla’s expertise, but this sounded crazy. “What? How could I ‘just do it’??”

“It’s not an option I normally suggest, because most students I speak with are pursuing an internship in their field, so they need the credit to count towards their major. But what you want to do is outside your field of study, and it’s an external internship, not one being provided to you by Baruch.”

“But that still doesn’t explain how I could do it.”

Darla gave Blaine a small smile. “Blaine, did anyone at any point say you couldn’t do the internship?”

“No, but…”

“They told you they couldn’t give you internship credit, they told you they couldn’t evaluate it, they told you it would cost extra money if you did it during January. Plus there’s another thing. Remember when you were told the time commitment per week for a three-credit January term internship would be greater than for the Spring semester?”

Blaine nodded.

“Well, I think if you had dug a little deeper, you would have found that given the time compression, you might have had to work as much as thirty hours per week to earn three credits.”

Blaine looked at Darla in astonishment. “But that would be way too much, given my job at Barnes & Noble.”

Darla nodded. “Possibly, but it’s moot now. As I said, no one claimed you couldn’t do an internship. The difficulties are about getting credit for it.”

Blaine still wasn’t buying what Darla was saying. “But if it’s not on my transcript, how will anyone know I did it?”

Darla smiled patiently. “Not every relevant academic-related experience appears on a transcript. Yours can be a part of your resume, instead.”

“But if Baruch doesn’t validate it by giving me credit, how will people know if it’s any good?”

“Blaine, grades aren’t assigned to internships. It’s the quality of the internship experience and what you gain from it that makes it valuable. Your internship supervisor’s evaluation of your work, and your self-evaluation, will go a long way in determining its value. We can talk about your goals and the learning outcomes you hope to achieve in a separate meeting. That’s actually important to do prior to an interview.”

“So you’re saying even if the internship never appears on a college transcript, there’s other written documentation I can have that serves the same purpose?”

Darla nodded. “Yes. And you can list the internship on your resume, and if relevant to the specific position you’re applying for, in your cover letter. But what’s happened may actually be a blessing in disguise. You were worried about finding a faculty member here at Baruch who could take this on, now you don’t need one. You were worried how you would pay for three credits if you do the internship during the January term. But money is no longer an issue, because the internship won’t have credit attached to it. And the number of hours per week can be established by the internship supervisor and you, without having to fulfill a set hourly requirement. I think your lemons just turned into lemonade.”

Blaine grinned for the first time that afternoon. “I think you may be right! Thanks so much! I feel so lucky you saw me in the hall and stopped me.”

Darla grinned back. “You’re welcome. Remember this conversation the next time things don’t seem to be working out. So what’s your next step?”

“I’m going to call Janice Margolis and update her. She needs to know the internship is going to be non-credit, and during winter break.” Blaine stood up to put on his jacket, and then turned to face Darla. “Really, you’ve been super helpful. Thank you again!”

Darla stood up to shake Blaine’s hand. “Not everyone is as fortunate as you to have a mentor to help them find an internship. I’m glad we were both in the right place at the right time. Be sure to keep me posted, okay?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine replied. “I hope I’ll have some news soon.” He left Darla’s office and retraced his steps along the second floor hallway to the staircase, and felt so much better than he had a little while ago. He decided to treat himself to coffee and something tasty at Gregory’s Café, where he could also call Janice Margolis.

Just as Blaine was exiting the building, his phone buzzed with a text.

**3:07 pm from Janice Margolis: I have an interesting lead for you. Please call to discuss. JM.**

Blaine shook his head in wonder. He couldn’t believe how quickly things had turned around. Plus, Janice’s timing was perfect. This was definitely something worth celebrating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I look forward to hearing from you!
> 
>  _Validation_ , and the entire _Sweet DREAMers_ series is a fusion of two of my passions, Glee and Immigrant Rights. I worked for many years in the field of international education at a public research university in the U.S., where I became involved with immigrant rights and advocacy, particularly for undocumented students. My hope is Glee fans who read this fic will love the story, and as a bonus, will learn something about what many are calling one of the most important civil rights issues of our time. 
> 
> Some readers may wonder why a fic that is about immigrant rights and advocacy doesn’t mention Donald Trump’s anti-immigrant and anti-Muslim presidential platform, or the anti-Muslim statements and threats both in the United States and around the world since the attacks in Paris that killed more than 100 people on November 13, 2015, and the killings in San Bernardino, California on December 2, 2015.
> 
> It all has to do with _Validation’s_ time frame. The events in this fic take place in December 2014 and January 2015, and start where the original _Sweet DREAMers_ ends. That’s eleven months before the Paris attacks and six months before Donald Trump declared his candidacy for President on June 16, 2015.
> 
> But I did write a one-shot in the _Sweet DREAMers_ ‘verse about Kurt and Blaine’s reaction to Donald Trump’s candidacy, built around Trump’s Meet the Press Interview in August 2015. It’s titled [ _Trumping Trump?_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4677536)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thursday, December 11, 2014 (continued)_

Blaine walked briskly in the cold December air towards Park Avenue South and Gregory’s Café, where the food was definitely a cut above the usual college snack bar fare. Business was slow inside the café in the mid-afternoon, and Blaine easily found an empty table in a quiet corner. After sipping his coffee (a medium drip) and eating half of his scone, Blaine wiped his hands, pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, and called Janice Margolis. He hoped it wouldn’t go to voice mail, and thankfully, she picked up on the second ring.

“Janice Margolis.”

“Janice, hi! It’s Blaine. I got your text. Is this a good time to talk?”

“Hi, Blaine! It’s fine. How are you?”

“Much better now. I’ve been able to move forward with the logistics for the internship. It turns out it’s going to be non-credit. I hit a wall trying to get academic credit for it at Baruch, because the academic policies that govern credit are complicated, but I spoke to someone in the Career Center. She encouraged me to go non-credit, which gives me lots more flexibility.”

“And that’s okay with you?”

“It is. It’s outside my major, and the credits were never going to count towards fulfilling any degree requirements. So it’s all good. But it sounds like you may have some news for me?”

“I think so. I can’t say if this will turn out to be an actual internship opportunity for you, it all depends on my colleague Tengfei Chen. He’s doing a project with a not-for-profit he founded called Purposeful Arts. He has a grant to mount a multi-media exhibit on immigration, and he needs some short term help. I told him about you, and he’s willing to meet with you.”

Blaine paused before speaking. He appreciated any opportunity Janice might suggest, but what did he know about multi-media exhibits? 

“Are you sure I’m qualified for what your colleague needs? I’m a business major. I don’t have expertise in multi-media.”

“That’s fine,” Janice replied reassuringly. “Tengfei has expert help on the technical side. But there are lots of tasks that need to be taken care of, and he wants someone to work with him and his colleagues to be sure things get done. He’s a very nice person, with a lot of passion about this project. I could tell you more, but it’s best to leave the details to him. What do you think?”

“It sounds very interesting. I’d like to meet him and learn more.” Blaine didn’t know if this was the right choice for him or not, but there was only one way to find out. “I’m very grateful to you for helping me. Thank you so much!”

Janice laughed. “You can thank me if it works out and he decides to take you on. The way we left it was for you to call him if you were interested, and set up an interview with him. So here’s his contact information.”

After Janice provided Blaine with her colleague’s cell phone number, she explained she had to get back to work, and wished him luck. Blaine entered the information into his phone, and returned to his coffee and scone. _I wonder what this project is all about? I thought I’d be doing something with a government agency or activist group, but the arts? That’s a bit outside my comfort zone._

Blaine decided to call Tengfei Chen immediately, to leave no doubt about his interest in the possible position. He thought about what he wanted to say, opened his phone and brought up the number Janice had given him. After a few rings, the call connected.

A deep, melodious voice answered. “Tengfei speaking,”

“Hi Mr. Chen. I’m Blaine Anderson. I believe Janice Margolis talked to you about me.”

“Hi Blaine. Please call me Tengfei. Yes, Janice had some very nice things to say about you. There’s a possible opportunity for an intern to work on a project I’m doing. Would you like to meet?”

“Yes, very much. I don’t know anything at all about your project, and I have some questions…”

Tengfei interrupted . “I’m sorry Blaine, but I need to get to something else. Let’s set up a day and time to meet. I can send you some links to look at that will explain the project, before you come in.”

“I understand. Thank you. That will really help.”

“Good. It looks like I have some time tomorrow at 12:30 pm, and on Tuesday at 11:00 am.”

Blaine thought quickly. Tuesday wouldn’t work because it was the day of his first final exam. Tomorrow would, as long as he could get back to Barnes & Noble in time for his shift. 

“Tomorrow at 12:30 will be great. I have a part-time job at Barnes & Noble in Union Square. I just need to be there before 2:00 pm.

“We’ll be done well before then. Is this the phone number you normally use?”

“Yes, it’s my cell.”

“Good. And you have mine. Send me a text with your email address, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Blaine realized he didn’t know where he needed to go for the meeting. “Wait. Where are you located?”

“Good question. Sorry for not mentioning it. It’s Purposeful Arts, in the Meatpacking District, 208 West 13th Street near 7th Avenue, third floor. Anything else?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks for the opportunity to meet with you. I’ll see you tomorrow at 12:30 pm.”

“Yes, see you then.”

Blaine slowly let out a breath. Well, that had been quick. He hoped he had made a good impression. He couldn’t do much more until he received the links Tengfei had promised to send. Then he could put together a list of questions. He remembered what Darla had said about goals and learning outcomes, that it was important to know those prior to the interview. _Uh oh. The interview is tomorrow. That’s not going to work!_

Blaine sent a text with his email address to Tengfei, followed by an email to Darla, letting her know as much about the potential internship as he did (which wasn’t very much) and that the interview was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. _You had suggested we meet to discuss goals and learning outcomes,_ Blaine wrote. _I guess there’s not enough time now. Will that be a problem?_

Blaine checked his phone for the time. It was just past 4:00 pm. Kurt was expecting him at 5:00 pm. He could stay at Gregory’s for a while longer and maybe get some work done before heading over to Kurt’s apartment.

This would be the last of his and Kurt’s weekly Thursday sleepovers for the Fall semester. Classes were nearly over for both of them and they each had a ton of work to do for their courses. Their need to study for finals and write papers meant Blaine wouldn’t sleep over again until a week from Friday, their last night together before Kurt flew home to Ohio the following day. Kurt would be back in New York on January 3. 

They had been together as a couple for only two months. Despite the relative newness of the relationship, they had fallen for each other hard, with an intensity Blaine had never felt for any other boy. It was actually kind of scary some times. Going to different schools and being on different schedules meant they generally saw each other only twice a week for the sleepovers at Kurt’s apartment which were so precious to them both. But they talked and texted every day. On the days when they could not be together, Blaine physically longed for Kurt. But knowing their visits were separated by a few days at most made being apart easier to manage. 

Blaine shook his head. He was _not_ going to obsess about being apart from Kurt for two weeks, not when Kurt’s departure was still more than a week away. He finished the last of his coffee and scone, and set his phone alarm to buzz in thirty minutes. He pulled a text book from his messenger bag, found the page he needed, and started reading.

Thirty minutes later, Blaine packed up his things, tossed the remains of his snack into the trash receptacle, wrapped his neck snugly in Kurt’s cashmere scarf, put on ear muffs and gloves, and headed out towards Union Square. He would be there in less than fifteen minutes.

*****

That morning, Blaine had left his back pack with all his things for his sleepover in the employees break room at Barnes & Noble, so he wouldn’t have to carry it around with him all day. He went there first to pick it up, and then walked the half block to NYU’s Carlyle Court Apartments, where Kurt lived. He stopped at the reception desk and presented his Baruch College ID. He observed the now familiar routine of the receptionist calling Kurt’s number, and asking him to come downstairs to sign Blaine in as a guest. Blaine watched the elevator doors, waiting for Kurt.

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened and Kurt emerged, crossing the lobby to the desk. Blaine felt the familiar tightening in his chest as he gazed at his boyfriend, who looked stunning as usual. Kurt’s hair was styled away from his face and high on his head, and he was dressed in very snug dark wash jeans and an equally form-fitting soft v neck sweater. He smiled the minute he saw Blaine. When Blaine saw Kurt’s smile, his heart filled, as it always did whenever Kurt looked at him that way, like he was the best part of Kurt’s day.

“Ooh, I’ll bet you’re cold,” Kurt said as he gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed his gloved hand, not letting go.

“Getting warmer by the second,” Blaine said with a chuckle and a big smile. 

“Good,” Kurt replied. “Let’s get you upstairs.” Kurt took Blaine’s messenger bag and still holding hands, they walked to the elevator.

“Is Santana home?” Blaine asked as they stepped off the elevator onto the sixth floor.

“Not yet. She’s still at the library, working on a paper that’s due. She’ll be back later, but probably not until eight at the earliest. She’ll text me when she’s on her way.”

“Then we have your place all to ourselves.”

“Indeed,” Kurt said with a sly smile as he unlocked the door. “Whatever will we do?”

“We can celebrate my good news!” said Blaine as he placed his backpack and messenger bag on the floor and quickly removed his jacket and scarf. 

“And what would that be?” Kurt asked as he hung both items in the closet, and turned to pull Blaine into his arms.

Blaine smiled into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I have an internship interview tomorrow afternoon, thanks to Janice Margolis.”

Kurt’s face lit up. “That’s great! Tell me more!!

“It’s for a project involving a multi-media exhibit on immigration. I don’t know anything beyond that. I’m supposed to be sent an email with information soon.”

Kurt draped his arms around Blaine’s neck. “Sounds intriguing! Well, if that’s all you can tell me for now, I’ll just have to kiss you instead.” The kiss quickly escalated in intensity.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Blaine murmured into Kurt’s cheek, tightening his hold on him.

“Mmm. Me, too.” Kurt said as he nuzzled against Blaine’s neck. “Okay to move this to my room?” 

“Yes, please.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s messenger bag, Blaine grabbed his backpack, and they walked quickly to Kurt’s bedroom, locking the door behind them. 

“All I want us to do is take off our clothes and get into bed,” said Kurt.

“You read my mind.”

In less than a minute, they were naked. They reached for each other and kissed as they fell sideways onto Kurt’s bed. Their kisses deepened and Kurt rolled over to pin Blaine beneath him. He lifted his head and gazed down at Blaine, who looked up, panting, his face flushed. Kurt shook his head in wonder. “You’re so beautiful, and I love you so much, and right now, I want you so bad that it’s all I can think about.”

Blaine felt his heart clench in his chest. Kurt was everything to him. He reached up and cupped his boyfriend’s face. “I’m yours,” he said softly. Blaine’s hands moved to the back of Kurt’s head, and a moan escaped his lips as Kurt began to kiss and lick his way down Blaine’s neck.

**** 

Quite a while later, they were under the covers and wrapped in each other’s arms, relaxed and sated. 

“We should start dinner,” Kurt said softly against Blaine’s neck.

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed. “I don’t need food, I just need you.” 

Kurt grinned, and peppered Blaine’s neck with kisses. “You’re adorable, but I need food AND you.”

“Okay,” said Blaine, conceding the point. “I’m getting hungry, too. What’s on the menu for tonight?”

Kurt rested his head against Blaine’s shoulder, and ran his hand up and down Blaine’s arm while he spoke. “Salad greens with goat cheese, dried cranberries and pecans, and balsamic vinaigrette; garlic bread; and rigatoni in tomato sauce with sweet peppers and onions. Dessert is something decadent that I picked up at the Italian bakery, tiramisu.”

“It all sounds amazing, and now I’m _really_ hungry. Come on.” Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt along with him. They gave each other one more kiss before getting up and putting on clothes.

*****

The salad was made, the rigatoni and the tomato sauce were simmering on the stove, the garlic bread was in the oven, and the table was set. Kurt turned on the timer, and looked at Blaine, smiling.

“I love cooking with you.”

Blaine grinned, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, and hugged him tight. “I love doing many things with you.”

Kurt draped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “So, you have an internship interview. Today’s been a very good day, huh?”

Blaine paused. “Not exactly.”

Kurt pulled his head back to look at Blaine quizzically. “No?”

Blaine shook his head. “It’s ending well, but it started off terribly,” and explained what had happened at the various Baruch College offices he had visited that day, and how a chance encounter with Darla from the Career Development Center had turned everything around. “So I left Darla’s office feeling so much better about the possibility of the internship, and then Janice Margolis texted me. That was the icing on the cake.”

“I’m glad it all worked out. But I still want to know more about this internship.”

“So do I,” Blaine replied. “I’ll just check my phone…” He stepped away from Kurt, picked it up from the end of the table, sat down, and looked at it for the first time since he had arrived at Kurt’s apartment. “Oh, this may be it, and I have an email from Darla, too. That’s great! I had written her about the interview.”

“We have time until dinner is ready,” said Kurt, sitting down across from Blaine.

“Good. Let’s see...” Blaine was silent while he read the first email message. He looked up at Kurt. “It’s from Tengfei Chen. I’m interviewing with him tomorrow afternoon. He’s sent me links to an artist statement he’s written, and information on the project.”

“Ooh, can we look at it together?”

“I’d love that. Just let me see what Darla wrote. She had some ideas about preparing for the interview.” Blaine was silent for a second time and Kurt sat patiently, enjoying the opportunity to stare at his handsome boyfriend without embarrassing either of them.

“Hmm.”

“Hmm?” Kurt asked.

Blaine set his phone on the table. “Darla’s recommending I come up with goals and learning outcomes for the internship, and talk about them during the interview. She’s suggesting no more than three of each.” Blaine looked worried.

“What’s the matter?”

Blaine sighed. “She had wanted to meet with me so we could go over them together. But now there’s no time. Her calendar is full tomorrow morning, I have classes anyway, and the interview’s at 12:30. She’s encouraging me to come up with them myself, but I don’t know.” Blaine bit his lower lip and shook his head.

Kurt quickly reached over and took Blaine’s hand. “We’ve got this. We can talk about it while we eat, you can load them into your iPad, and tomorrow, you can impress Mr. Chen with how well prepared you are!” 

Kurt stood up, walked over to Blaine to give him a kiss on the lips, which Blaine gratefully returned, and then headed for the stove to check on the tomato sauce and rigatoni.

“He asked me to call him Tengfei,” said Blaine. “Okay, we’ll do it over dinner. Thanks for offering to help!”

“Silly! Of course I’m going to help you. That’s rule number 5 in the ‘Best Boyfriend Handbook’.” Kurt walked back over to Blaine, who pulled him into his lap.

“So what are rules 1 through 4?” Blaine asked, his voice low and heavy with intent.

“I think a few of them may have to do with sex,” Kurt whispered, as he brushed his lips against Blaine’s.

The oven timer chimed, and Kurt slowly pulled his head away from Blaine. “To be continued,” he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

“I’m counting on it,” said Blaine. They both stood up and walked to the stove. 

Kurt took a bite of the pasta. “The rigatoni’s done. If you could drain it, that would be great. I’ll finish the sauce.”

“Happy to,” Blaine said as he reached for the colander. “The sauce smells amazing, by the way.”

After a couple of trips to bring the food to the table, the meal was ready to enjoy.

“I think I should start with the goals first,” Blaine said as he reached for the garlic bread.

“Sure. Think ‘big picture.’ What do you want to accomplish by doing this internship?”

Blaine had set up his iPad at the end of the table, out of the way of the food. He came up with several ideas, Kurt offered suggestions for the wording, and after a bit of back and forth, Blaine had his three goals for the internship. He pulled the iPad towards him and quickly typed and saved them. He reached for the bowl of rigatoni and sauce, and put some on his plate, before looking up at Kurt.

“Okay, I’ve got my goals, next is learning outcomes. I think that’s going to be harder.”

“Did your advisor give you any idea on how to do those?”

Blaine looked at Darla’s email again. “She wrote that learning outcomes are the skills, knowledge and/or values I hope to attain from the internship. They should also be measurable. She gave me a link to more information about it.”

“Wouldn’t Tengfei have an opinion about learning outcomes? I mean, you’re going to be working for him.”

“Probably. According to what Darla wrote, we’re going to have to agree on what those are. Maybe I should look at the information he sent me before I try to come up with any. I don’t even know what his expectations for an intern are yet.”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand reassuringly. “Let’s finish eating, and then we can sit and look through what he sent. We can save dessert for later.”

“Perfect,” Blaine said as he sprinkled his pasta with grated parmesan cheese, and brought a forkful of rigatoni and tomato sauce to his mouth. They both focused on the food for the next few minutes. When they were done, they cleared the table, and washed and dried the dishes.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Blaine said as he hung up the dish towel while Kurt cleaned the sink. They returned to the table, and sat down side by side in front of Blaine’s iPad. Blaine opened the email message from Tengfei, and clicked on the first link provided. 

The webpage that came up featured a montage of photos with several paragraphs of text below. The largest photo was of a thin Asian man who looked to be in his forties, standing in the middle of a big, crowded open market, with many vendor stalls. The colors of the different items on display, including fruits, vegetables, fish, and clothing were bright and varied. It looked like a single touch would bring the photo to life.

“Wow,” said Blaine. “These are amazing. Look at that one. It must be of him. I wonder where it was taken?” 

“I want to go there,” Kurt replied. “Oh, I love that quote.” 

Blaine looked to the right of the photo, and read, **“Art is not a mirror held up to reality, but a hammer with which to shape it.” Bertoid Brecht.**

Blaine was impressed. “That’s an amazing quote. Is Brecht the playwright?”

“Yeah, from Germany. He’s probably best known for ‘The Threepenny Opera.’ So your potential boss believes in art as a tool for change. That’s very cool.”

Blaine had started to look at the other photos and the text below them. “Look what he’s written about himself. Now I’m getting excited. I can’t wait to meet him!”

Kurt had been looking mostly at the photos, which included images of vistas, mountains, rivers, faces, a larger image of an older Asian couple, and two young girls laughing and holding hands as they ran in a circle. But there was also some disturbing scenes; including emaciated animals lying in a field, a child standing alone and crying, a hunter standing over his dead prey, and a man on his knees leaning over the body of a much older man, prostrated with grief. 

Kurt continued to study the photos. “I’m glad we’re looking at these on your iPad. It would have been impossible to appreciate these on your cell phone.” He leaned forward to read the words beneath the photo montage.

 _Art is subversive._

_I didn’t know that when my father gave me my first camera, a Kodak Instamatic, when I was five years old. I found out later when I became more aware of the world around me; thanks to films, books, the theatre, newspapers and magazines (before the Internet took over the world), music and museums. I started listening to people who said intelligent things. I learned that actors, artists, writers, dancers, musicians, playwrights, journalists, photographers, and film makers are change agents._

_What started as a hobby for a five year old became my passion. As a photojournalist, I believe there are times when a single image can do more than either the written word or the spoken word to change minds, attitudes and behavior. I find the world to be a beautiful, terrible, complicated place. I try to show that world through the lens of my camera._

_A book that had a profound effect on me growing up was The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster, illustrated by Jules Feiffer, which I first read when I was ten years old. I realized there could be stories within stories, and things could have multiple meanings. I try to create images which capture that ambiguity. I hope my work challenges you to see the world differently._

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled. “He sounds like he could be a very interesting person to work for. I really like what he says about artists being change agents and how art challenges your assumptions.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Now I want to read _The Phantom Tollbooth!_ ”

“Well, considering where you work, you should have no trouble getting your hands on a copy!”

Blaine smiled. “True. Being at Barnes & Noble definitely has its advantages.” There were links on the webpage to additional information about Tengfei, but Blaine wanted to learn more about the project. He clicked to return to the email message. He opened a new web page for Purposeful Arts.

“Purposeful Arts is the organization that’s in charge of the exhibition,” Blaine explained. “They’ve gotten a grant for it.” 

They both started to read what was on the screen.

_Voices of Hope and Determination: Contemporary Immigrants Share Their Stories._

_Purposeful Arts is pleased to announce that it has received a grant from the Louis and Barbara Shipston Foundation to design and mount a multi-media exhibition that celebrates the lives of contemporary U.S. immigrants. The grant is part of the Foundation’s funding initiative “Controversial Commentary,” which supports the use of the visual arts to explore current social and politically controversial topics. Award-winning photojournalist Tengfei Chen has been commissioned to work with a team of videographers and historians to create the exhibition, which includes interviews with both documented and undocumented immigrants. There will also be recordings of speeches as well as commentary from print and social media representing all sides of the immigration debate._

_Mr. Chen stated, “I am excited to collaborate once again with Purposeful Arts, this time to mount a multi-media exhibition on contemporary immigrants. The topic is one that touches me personally. My parents immigrated from Taiwan in the late 1970s, when I was five years old.”_

_The voices and faces in this exhibition are of recent immigrants who will reflect on their life journeys and struggles. They will speak about their dreams and fears. Other voices and faces will also be presented, including those who believe that immigration is a positive force that helped build and continues to build this country along with those who believe that immigration is harmful and should be stopped._

_The exhibition will provide a visual and audio experience that will move you, challenge you, and deepen your understanding of this important issue. The grant also includes funds to develop lesson plans and study guides for teachers to use at the high school level, and on-line materials to complement the exhibit._

_Voices of Hope and Determination: Contemporary Immigrants Share Their Stories will open in late January 2015 at The New Museum, 235 Bowery, New York City, New York._

Kurt finished reading and looked at Blaine. “What do you think?”

Blaine straightened up and smiled at Kurt. “I think if I get the internship, I’m going to learn a lot!”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand. “This sounds so cool! I’m excited for you. And I’ll be excited to see the exhibition, too!

Blaine turned his hand to grasp Kurt’s. “If I get the internship, and get to work the opening, I’ll make sure you have a ticket!”

Kurt smiled and shook his head, tapping his finger against Blaine’s lips. “Mmm. Get hired first. THEN we’ll talk. Wait! I just thought of something. You didn’t know about the interview until this afternoon. Do you have the right clothes with you? Do you need to borrow anything from me?”

“I thought of that, but the good news is, I’m working at Barnes & Noble later in the afternoon. So I have a dress shirt and tie with me, along with a nice sweater. It’s definitely a few notches up from what I wear on days when I just have classes. I’ll be fine. But I don’t know what I’m going to do about those learning outcomes,” Blaine said, sounding concerned. “What’s on the web sounds great in terms of the project, but there’s nothing in any of Tengfei’s links that mentions what the intern is expected to do. How can I come up with learning outcomes if I don’t even know my duties, or his expectations?”

“Then don't worry about it right now. Darla couldn't possibly know you'd be lacking information on duties and expectations. Just be sure to ask Tengfei about them tomorrow. Once you have the details, then maybe Darla can help you come up with the learning outcomes. I don’t claim to know much about how they work, but it sounds like they’ll come in handy as a framework for getting as much as you can from the experience. Maybe you should work on your question list for the interview tonight instead." 

Kurt leaned in to give Blaine a quick kiss on his cheek, before standing up and walking to the kitchen. “I’m going to serve dessert. Oh, one of those links called Tengfei ‘award winning.’ Does it say anywhere what award he won?”

“I bet it’s somewhere on his webpage. I’ll see if I can find it.”

Kurt took the tiramisu from the refrigerator and brought it to the table along with some plates, forks, and a serving knife.

“Oh, wow,” said Blaine, sounding awed.

“What?”

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was standing while slicing the tiramisu.

“He’s won several awards, but the biggest is the Pulitzer Prize for journalism!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I look forward to hearing from you!
> 
> I enjoy using real locations for my fics, as readers of the original _Sweet DREAMers_ well know, but for this one, it’s been necessary to make up some things. Purposeful Arts and the Louis and Barbara Shipston Foundation are fictional organizations. The multi-media exhibit Voices of Hope and Determination: Contemporary Immigrants Share Their Stories and its description are also fictional. But the [ New Museum ](http://www.newmuseum.org/), where the exhibition will take place, is real. 
> 
> [ Gregory’s Coffee Shop ](http://www.gregoryscoffee.com/find-a-shop/#/?venue=356a192b7913) is located just a few blocks away from Baruch College at 327 Park Avenue South. Blaine visited Gregory’s for the first time in the original Sweet DREAMers.
> 
> [ How to write measurable learning outcomes ](http://www.gavilan.edu/research/spd/Writing-Measurable-Learning-Outcomes.pdf)
> 
> [ Art for Social Change ](http://artforsocialchange.net/home.html)


	3. Chapter 3

_Friday, December 12, 2014_

Since they both had morning classes, Kurt and Blaine were up early on Friday morning. When Blaine realized during breakfast that with a 12:30 pm interview, he would have no time to get lunch, Kurt insisted on making one for him. Before leaving the apartment, they had shared a long, passionate kiss, one that would have to last a full week until they saw each other again. 

Kurt took the subway downtown to West 8th Street and NYU, and Blaine took the subway uptown to 23rd Street and Baruch College. While on the train, Blaine patted his messenger bag that contained his lunch, and smiled at his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness. He thought about his interview, and reached into his jacket pocket for the paper listing his goals for the internship and his questions. Reading it again made Blaine feel more confident, and as he put it away, the train pulled into the 23rd Street station. He walked swiftly along the platform and up the stairs. Once outside, he hunched his shoulders against the cold and headed north on Park Avenue to the Baruch campus.

*****

Blaine walked down the hallway to get to his second class of the morning. His friend Tina was waiting for him outside the classroom, and they exchanged hellos and smiles as they entered and took seats next to each other. Other students came in, but the professor had not yet arrived.

“I’m not going to be able to eat lunch with you today,” Blaine said as he turned to Tina, keeping his voice low. “I have an internship interview at 12:30.”

“Ooh, exciting! Who is it with?” 

“I’m meeting a photojournalist named Tengfei Chen. He has a grant to mount a multi-media exhibit about immigrants.”

“A multi-media exhibit? Do you know anything about that? Has he told you what your duties will be?”

Blaine smiled and shrugged. “It’s going to be interesting. I know nothing about multi-media and I have no idea what I’ll be doing. I guess I’ll find out soon.”

Tina gave him a quizzical look. “Where’s the interview?”

“It’s at a place called Purposeful Arts on 13th near 7th Avenue, in the Meatpacking District. I’ll probably have to leave class a bit early to get there on time. Would you let me know what I miss?”

“Of course. But…” 

Tina wanted to say more, but just then the professor came in, walked up to the podium at the front of the room, and activated the projection screen on the wall behind her. Blaine got out of his seat to speak to her, explaining his need to leave before the class ended. She nodded and wished him luck. Blaine thanked her and sat down, and the class got underway.

*****

Blaine checked his phone for the time just before leaving his class early. He had forty five minutes to get to his interview, and although it seemed like that should have been more than enough time, he needed to take the subway one stop to 14th Street, and then catch the cross-town bus to 7th Avenue. Since he took public transportation every day, he knew enough not to trust it completely. But luck was with him. When he came out of the subway, the bus was just pulling up to the stop. Blaine boarded, inserted his metro card in the machine next to the driver, and found a seat halfway back. He put his messenger bag and back pack on the floor in front of him. 

Blaine reached into his jacket pocket to take another look at his list of goals and questions, periodically looking out the bus window to gauge their progress along 14th Street. He repeated the goals under his breath.  
_1\. Help me decide whether I want to pursue a career in advocacy_  
  
_2\. Do meaningful work that makes me feel part of something important_  
_  
3\. Understand the ways that the arts can be a tool for advocacy_

Blaine put the paper back in his pocket and nodded to himself. They didn’t have time frames or quantitative measures associated with them (items that were suggested in the materials Darla had sent), but he felt good about them. They were realistic and achievable, and the internship would likely last only six weeks.

The bus was approaching 7th Avenue. Blaine adjusted the scarf under his jacket collar before bending forward to retrieve his back pack and messenger bag. He stroked it two times for luck before patting it smooth. It was Kurt’s cashmere scarf, given to him when they had traded scarves a few weeks ago, so each had a constant reminder of the other when they were apart. Blaine hoped the scarf contained enough good karma to help him do well at the interview. He pressed the tape strip above the window, signaling his intent to get off at the next stop. As the bus slowed, he stood up and walked to the rear exit door.

Back on the sidewalk, Blaine walked south on 7th Avenue to 13th Street, and then turned right. He saw a large, imposing three story brick and stone building in the middle of the block. As he approached, he stopped in surprise as he read the sign. In large letters were the words “The Center.” Written below in smaller letters were “Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Services Center.” The numbers above the entrance confirmed that this was the correct address.

 _How have I never heard of this place? I’ve got to tell Kurt._ Blaine entered the lobby and approached the guard at the desk. 

“Hi. I’m looking for Purposeful Arts?”

“They’re in Room 302. It’s best to take the stairs.” The guard motioned to the stairway behind him.

“Thank you,” Blaine replied, as he picked up a brochure that described the Center’s programs and exhibits. There was a long list, but Blaine was very happy to see an LGBT Immigrant Support Group as well as services. Definitely something worth checking out, and sharing with his fellow “DREAMERs” at Baruch. He glanced at the directional sign on the wall which read “The Pat Parker/Vito Russo Center Library” and “The National Archive of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual & Transgender History.” _I have GOT to come back here with Kurt sometime._ He checked his phone. He was ten minutes early. _Perfect._

When Blaine reached the third floor landing, room 302 was directly across from him. The door was closed. He read the printed sign on the door.

**Purposeful Arts  
** Please ring bell  
If no answer  
call 917-543-1234  
and leave a message 

Blaine smoothed his clothes, took a deep breath, and pressed the bell button. In less than a minute, the peep hole in the door opened, and a woman’s voice said “May I help you?”

“Yes. I’m Blaine Anderson. I have an appointment with Tengfei Chen.”

The door opened, and Blaine was greeted by a woman who appeared to be in her thirties. Her hair was dyed purple, she had a nose and lip piercing, and a beautifully rendered tattoo sleeve of a variety of black mandelas on her left arm. She was dressed in a loose sweater pushed up to her elbows, a tight fitting pair of dark jeans, and a pair of black Chucks with white laces. She looked Blaine up and down and grinned. “Well, you’ll certainly class up the place,” she said with a chuckle as she opened the door wide. “Hi, I’m Fiona.”

Blaine held out his hand. “Blaine,” he replied, not sure how to respond to her comment. “It’s nice to meet you. I know I’m a bit early…”

“Not to worry,” said Fiona quickly, before Blaine could finish. “I’ll tell Tengfei you’re here.”

Blaine looked around curiously as he unbuttoned his jacket. They were on the top floor, and although the space was worn and plain, some of the architectural detail of the old building still remained. There were large arched windows that let in a lot of natural light, although the space was illuminated by a series of hanging fluorescent light fixtures. There was crown molding along the top and bottom of every wall. The space was large but cluttered, filled with several large tables covered with papers and photos. A half dozen large sheets of paper were taped to one of the walls, each one appearing to be a list of some kind. There was a file cabinet and a refrigerator against another wall, and a smaller round table that had been kept clear with four chairs around it. There were two doors piercing one wall. One lead into what looked like another office, the other door was closed. There was jazz music playing quietly in the background. Fiona stopped in the open doorway, and Blaine heard her say “Blaine Anderson’s here,” before she returned and nodded at him. “He’s coming out.”

An Asian man no taller than Blaine, dressed in blue jeans, a denim shirt, and a black waistcoat, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, came through the doorway. “So you’re Blaine,” he said as they shook hands. Blaine couldn’t keep the surprise off his face. The man in front of him didn’t look anything like the man he remembered from the picture of the open market on Tengfei’s website.

Tengfei gave him a puzzled look. “Something wrong?”

Blaine immediately shook his head, hoping to change the subject quickly. “No, not at all. I just expected you to be the person in the picture on your website, the one in the market with all the food. But clearly, you’re not.”

Tengfei looked amused. “Actually, I took that picture. That man was one of my subjects. Not to worry. Come on in.”

Tengfei’s office was a smaller version of the space Blaine had just left, including the clutter and the large sheets of paper taped to the wall. There was a desk and chair near the door, and towards the back, a small round table with two chairs. Tengfei quickly swept the items on the table into his arms, and placed them on top of a large closed carton. “Let’s sit down.”

“Okay if I put my jacket here?“ Blaine asked, indicating a chair by the desk.

“Sure, that’s fine. As you can see, we’re pretty informal here.”

After setting down his things, Blaine walked back to the table, sat down, and placed his hands in his lap. He looked expectantly at Tengfei.

“You mentioned having looked at the links I sent you.” Tengfei paused to smile at Blaine. “So you’ve probably read the information about _Voices of Hope and Determination_.”

Blaine nodded. “Yes, I have.”

“Then you know this project has appeal for me, both professionally and personally.”

“Yes,” Blaine replied. The web site mentioned you had immigrated here with your family from Taiwan when you were young.”

“I was very fortunate in that my family was able to come here legally. The immigration laws that limited the numbers of Asians coming to the United States were changed in the mid-1960s. But I still felt discrimination and racism growing up. The current rhetoric in this country surrounding immigration is disturbing, to say the least. But it’s nothing new. The U.S. has a history of discriminating against immigrants going back to its days as a group of colonies. The basic humanity of immigrants, their lives and dreams, gets lost in the discourse. This exhibit is meant to give life to those voices.” 

“Where did the idea for the exhibit come from?” Blaine asked.

“I had come across a very interesting book in 2011 when it was newly published. It’s called _Green Card Stories_. It uses interviews and photos of 50 immigrants from a variety of countries to tell their stories of coming to America. It’s a celebration of their lives. _Voices_ will be a similar celebration, but more dynamic. We’ve also interviewed immigrants, and have them on video. But we’re showing some of the darker things as well, including racist cartoons and broadsides that effectively dehumanize immigrants. We want to make people uncomfortable.” Tengfei paused and smiled. “After all, our funds come from a source called ‘Controversial Commentary.’”

“I’m not familiar with the book, but I’d really like to read it.”

Tengfei nodded. “I think you would enjoy it. I wish I had a copy here, I would lend it to you.”

Blaine knew he had a ready resource to obtain his own copy. “I can get a copy from Barnes & Noble. If it’s not in the store, I can easily order one on-line.” He wasn’t sure if Tengfei wanted to tell him more about the exhibit or ask him questions, so he waited for him to begin speaking again.

Tengfei leaned forward on his arms, and gazed intently at Blaine. “So tell me why you want to be here.”

Blaine’s eyes widened in confusion for a moment. “You mean, my goals?” He thought about his list, folded inside his jacket pocket, a good ten feet away. He knew them, but it would have been reassuring to be able to refer to them. _Shit._

Tengfei shook his head. “No, not some list you sat and thought about for an hour or so. Put that out of your head for now. Speak from your heart. Why do you want to be here?”

Blaine bit his lower lip. He was starting to get nervous, and he could feel his palms get clammy. He was not comfortable baring his soul to a stranger, especially someone who might become his boss. That was not a power dynamic he welcomed. He frantically tried to come up with the right words that would answer the question without tanking the interview.

“I’m sorry. I have many feelings, but it’s difficult to share them with someone I’ve just met. And, I don’t know how much Janice Margolis has told you about me.”

Tengfei smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Fair enough. Trust is a big deal for me, too. Whoever I hire as an intern, I have to be able to trust that person to represent me properly in my absence, and my standards are pretty high. Janice had some very nice things to say about you. The words smart, honest, passionate, articulate, and organized came up in our conversation. I like those words. She also told me about your speech at NYU. Can you talk a bit about your passion without feeling like you’ve crossed your comfort zone?”

Blaine took a breath and let it out slowly. He rubbed his palms against his pants to dry them. He looked at Tengfei, who was looking back at him with a calm, open expression, waiting expectantly for him to begin.

“I’ve worked very hard my whole life to be a good student, to bring honor to my family. I attend Baruch College full time and work part-time at Barnes & Noble. This year, I’m on the Executive Board of one of the immigrant rights student organizations at Baruch. I try to give 100% or more to everything I do. I’ve lived in this country since I was three, and America is the place I call home. I love it here. My family is here. I want to be a productive member of this society.” Blaine paused momentarily to gather his thoughts.

“When I look at someone in the street, or at work or in school, there’s no way to know if that person’s an immigrant or born in the United States. They’re just one in a sea of faces with similar dreams but with different races and ethnicities. But I also know the other side, the prejudice and the hate, the awful things people say who don’t even know me. I can’t stand that rhetoric. I can’t stand being made to feel like I’m a criminal.” Blaine stopped. Had he gone too far? “I’m not sure I should be personalizing it like that.”

Tengfei shook his head and smiled. “Not to worry. This is good. Go on.”

Blaine nodded and continued. “I know throughout history, immigrants have been scapegoats for anything that goes wrong. The facts disprove it, but people don’t seem to want to hear facts. When it comes down to personal relationships though, just talking with someone one on one, people get that we all want the same things.”

Blaine smiled ruefully. “This wasn’t meant to be a speech. I think I’m here because I need to be part of something positive for a change, something that lifts immigrants up and shares their stories with a broader audience. I’m excited by what I read on the web links you sent me, and what you’ve said. You mentioned the arts as a tool for advocacy. I’d like to learn more about that. I want to be involved with advocacy, but I haven’t figured out yet what that might look like for me. I’m hoping this project will give me some answers. I want to be a part of something that changes the dialogue.” Blaine paused again. “But I’m also here to find out what your expectations are for the internship, because I need to know what my role would be.”

Tengfei’s eyes twinkled as he rubbed his hands together. “I’m happy to share my thoughts about the arts as an advocacy tool, but I think that’s best left for a future discussion. You answered my question quite well. I’ve heard what I needed to know. I see why Janice thinks so highly of you. If you’re passionate about what we’re doing here, then you won’t mind it so much if I need you to put in extra hours to get the job done.”

Blaine froze. Did this mean Tengfei had made up his mind to hire him? But they hadn’t even discussed his responsibilities. And he had his job at Barnes & Noble to consider. “Um, what exactly does the job entail?”

“There’s a lot of administrative detail to mounting the exhibition, everything from working with the people at the New Museum, where the exhibit will be shown, to invitations and publicity, basically trying to keep things from falling through the cracks.” Tengfei smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “That’s not my skill set. Fiona is great at that, and she and I have worked on several projects together, but she needs an extra hand. That’s where the intern comes in. I had someone who had already begun with us, but she took ill, and had to withdraw.”

“So the intern will be working with Fiona?”

“Yes, but also with me. Oh, and also with Miguel. Miguel Reyes. We’re collaborating on this project, and have known each other for many years. He’s an historian and artist. The various pieces that make up the exhibit are done. We’re now in the editing stages, putting it all together. 

Blaine was still in the dark about the intern’s duties. “So my specific tasks would be…?”

“Basically anything administrative that needs doing. It could mean making phone calls, helping with social media, responding to messages, running errands, reviewing check lists, proofing publicity materials. We’re getting close to the finish line at this point. The exhibit opens in six weeks. But we’re a small operation here, so you’d be very much involved with everything going on.”

“Would I be able to attend the opening of the exhibit itself?” Blaine asked.

“You’d be working the opening. Absolutely you would be there.”

Blaine was secretly thrilled to hear this news. “I’ve mentioned I also work part-time at Barnes & Noble. How many hours per week would the intern be required to work?”

Tengfei looked thoughtfully at Blaine. “Does your school set any requirements for that?”

Blaine shook his head. “No. Since this will be a non-credit internship, there’s no minimum or maximum set by the school. I will need a written evaluation from you, once the internship is over.” Blaine decided not to bring up the subject of learning outcomes. It just didn’t seem to be the right time for it.

Tengfei sat back in his chair. “I’m trying to decide whether it’s best to have you work five days a week, three hours per day, or three days a week, five hours a day. I need to warn you, though. As we get closer to the opening, you may need to make yourself available for additional time. How would that match up with your other job?”

Blaine hesitated. That was a lot of hours for an unpaid internship. But once again, he had the feeling that the job was being offered to him. _Had Tengfei interviewed anyone else? Were there people he hadn’t met with yet?_ Blaine didn’t want to quite believe the internship was his.

“Could I ask my supervisor and let you know? I’ll see her this afternoon.”

Tengfei nodded. “That’s fine, you mentioned on the phone that you’d be working today.”

“So you want the intern to work fifteen hours a week.”

Tengfei nodded again. “Yes, I don’t think we can manage with any less. The people who administer the Foundation grant that funds the exhibit make sure we follow all the regulations so we’re good stewards of their money. They’ve made me aware of Federal labor rules that govern the hiring of interns. Under certain conditions, interns must be paid.” Tengfei’s tone had become very solemn, almost sad.

 _Wait. Did that mean this would be a paid internship? Was that possible? That would be amazing!!_ He would gladly work fifteen hours a week if he was getting paid, even if it was only minimum wage. “Okay,” Blaine said, confused and not sure how to respond, especially given the way Tengfei was speaking.

“I was worried it might be an issue…” Tengfei continued, and a sudden shock ran through Blaine. What if there was some restriction in the grant on who could be hired for pay? He knew that at Baruch, as well as at other schools, certain on-campus jobs for students could only be given to U.S. citizens or permanent residents. Tengfei hadn’t said the internship had the same rules, but maybe that’s what he was leading to. _I knew this was too good to be true._ Blaine abruptly stood up.

Tengfei looked at Blaine with a very surprised expression. “Blaine, where are you going?”

Blaine had a hard time making eye contact. He had gotten excited about the prospect of working for Tengfei, and now it looked like it wasn’t going to happen. He was so disappointed. “Well, if the funds to pay the intern are restricted, making me ineligible, there’s not much I can do about it. I don’t want to take up more of your time.” 

“Blaine, sit down. Please.” Blaine did as he was told, although he really just wanted to leave.

“I was about to say I was worried it might be an issue for you, because you have to be able to show proof of employment authorization,” Tengfei said, speaking carefully. “That’s what the people at the Foundation told me. I don’t know if that’s something you have, but I assumed you did, after speaking with Janice.”

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, mortified with embarrassment. His insecurities had gotten the best of him, and had nearly hijacked the interview. When he opened his eyes, he looked apologetically at Tengfei. “I am very, very sorry. I should not have cut you off like that. It was very rude of me. I’ve been told ‘no’ a lot recently, and I thought that was where the conversation was headed. I wanted to spare both of us any difficulties, if that was the case.”

Tengfei looked at Blaine sympathetically. “I just need to know if you have proof of employment authorization.”

Blaine inwardly sighed with relief. He hadn’t totally screwed things up. “Actually, I do. I’m DACA-mented, so I have a federally issued employment card and a social security number. The employment card is unrestricted. Do you want to see it?”

“No, not right now. We’re not doing any paperwork just yet. I just need to know you have one, and tell my contact at the Foundation.” Tengfei grinned. “So before I discuss wages, can you promise you’ll remain in the chair?”

Blaine shook his head in embarrassment. “Yes, I think I can do that.”

“We’re fortunate the Foundation allocated funds for part-time administrative support. The salary is $12.00/hour. That’s the best I can offer.”

Blaine was shocked. He had never dreamed this would be a paid internship. And $12 an hour??? That was incredible! His salary at Barnes & Noble was just under $10 an hour, and he was grateful to earn it. All his previous jobs had been minimum wage. “That’s, that’s amazing,” was all Blaine could stutter out.

“Very good,” said Tengfei. He looked at his watch. “I have to leave in fifteen minutes. Do you have any other questions?”

Blaine longed for a glance at the sheet of paper in his jacket pocket. But he didn’t want to rock the boat by standing up again. He still wasn’t sure whether he had been offered the internship or not. “Just one. If I think of any others, can I send them to you on email?”

“Certainly. So what’s your question?”

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out. “When might I hear regarding your decision?”

Tengfei looked amused. “Blaine, I’ve already made my decision. The job is yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Both the [ Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Services Center](https://gaycenter.org/home), and The [ National Archive of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual & Transgender History](https://gaycenter.org/archives) are real entities, and are located at the address Blaine visited, 208 West 13th Street between 7th and 8th Avenues. The building is quite old, built in 1887. The Center makes space available to a variety of different organizations. 
> 
> _Green Card Stories_ is a “coffee table” style book published by Umbrage Press in 2011.  
>  To quote from the website, _”Green Card Stories_ depicts 50 recent U.S. immigrants—each with permanent residence or citizenship—in powerfully written short narratives and compelling portraits.  
>  Arriving from all corners of the globe, coming for work, love, to study, invest or escape persecution, the people in this book share a steely resourcefulness and a determination to fulfill their potential in America. _Green Card Stories_ puts a human face on immigration, moving the debate beyond the divisive political arena and into the landscape of everyday America. These 50 individuals are but a tiny fraction of the numerous immigrants who are positively contributing to our nation today.” I personally own a copy and it really is a great read. To learn more, and for ordering information visit [ their website](http://www.greencardstories.com/).
> 
> Tengfei mentions how his family immigrated to the United States after immigration laws changed in the mid-1960s. The [ Immigration and Naturalization Act (INA) of 1965 ](http://www.history.com/topics/us-immigration-since-1965), also known as the Hart-Celler Act, abolished a national-origins quota system in place since the 1920s that effectively prevented most Asians from immigrating to the United States. The INA replaced it with a system of categories designed to reunite families and bring in skilled workers. Under previous immigration laws, most immigrants came from Europe. But after 1965, more and more immigrants came from countries in Asia, Africa and Latin America.
> 
> The US Department of Labor has a [ fact sheet](http://www.dol.gov/whd/regs/compliance/whdfs71.htm) on interns who are hired by “for profit” entities. It includes information on the rules for unpaid internships.


	4. Chapter 4

_Friday, December 12, 2014 continued_

Blaine couldn’t believe his ears. _I got the internship?? Just like that??_ He was thrilled. He stood up from his chair to lean over the table and shake Tengfei’s hand. “This is amazing. Thank you so much!”

Tengfei grinned at Blaine. “You’re welcome. I’m looking forward to working with you. Why don’t we step into the other room and tell Fiona. You’ll be working closely with her.”

Tengfei stood up and Blaine followed. Fiona was standing in front of a high table, working on a laptop. She glanced up as they walked in, saw their smiles, and tilted her head to one side, a smirk on her face. “Why do I get the feeling that I’m looking at our new intern?”

“Because you are,” replied Tengfei cheerily. Blaine’s smile widened. Tengfei turned to Blaine. “I’m going to leave you with Fiona. She’s much better with the details than I am. Fiona, I’m going to make one stop and then head over to the New Museum for that meeting with their staff. Miguel is supposed to meet me there. He may be stopping here first to drop off some more proofs for me to look at.” 

“Okay,” said Fiona. Tengfei turned to pick up a coat and scarf lying on one of the chairs in the room, and began to walk towards the door. “One quick question before you go?” asked Fiona to Tengfei’s back. He turned around. “What did you tell Blaine his salary will be?”

“$12.00 an hour,” Tengfei answered. Then he paused. “I did get that right, didn’t I?”

Blaine held his breath and looked at Fiona. She shook her head silently with amusement and then replied, “Yes, you did. And how many hours per week?”

“Fifteen?” 

“Perfect. Thanks!”

Tengfei looked genuinely relieved. “Well, then it’s safe to leave. I’ll see you in a few hours. Nice to meet you Blaine.”

“Very nice to meet you, too. Thank you again for this opportunity!”

Once Tengfei had left, Fiona turned to Blaine. “So, you must have done very well on the ‘why do you want to be here’ question.”

Blaine was a bit taken aback. “Um, I guess so?”

Fiona smiled at Blaine’s reaction. “It’s his go-to interview question. Well, he’s satisfied with you, and that’s the important thing. Now the other person you need to satisfy is me. As long as you show up when you’re supposed to and do the work we agree you’ll do, we’ll be fine.”

“I can do that.”

Fiona waved her hand around the room. “Ever been involved in something like this before?”

Blaine shook his head. “No.” He was worried about Fiona’s reaction to his answer. Somehow, he had the feeling that working with her would be more intimidating than working with Tengfei.

Fiona seemed to read his thoughts, and smiled at him. “Not to worry, Blaine. Selfishly, it’s nice that you’re a blank slate when it comes to what we’re trying to put together here. I won’t have to un-teach anything.” 

Fiona stood up, walked over to the file cabinet, and pulled out a form. “Did Tengfei ask you for proof of employment authorization?”

“Yes, and I offered to show it to him, but he said it wasn’t necessary.”

“I’m sure he did. But we need to keep the Foundation people happy. May I see it?”

Blaine pulled his wallet from his pants pocket, removed his U.S. government-issued Employment Authorization Document, and handed it over. Fiona made a copy of it on the printer and returned the card to him.

“Thanks! I also need you to fill out this Income Tax Withholding form, and this I-9 form. Just complete section 1 and sign it.”

Blaine looked over the forms. “Oh, I had to do this when I started at Barnes & Noble.” He started on the I-9 first. “Here they are,” he said when he was finished.

Fiona put the forms and the photocopy into a file folder and left it on her desk. “Thanks. Did you discuss your start date with Tengfei?”

“No. I first need to speak with my supervisor at Barnes & Noble about my hours, because I’ll be working there while I’m interning here. I hope to have her answer this afternoon. Tengfei talked about my working three days a week or five days a week.” Blaine paused momentarily. “My classes at Baruch end Monday, but I have final exams coming up. My last one is Tuesday, December 23.”

Fiona whistled mournfully. 

“Is that a problem?” Blaine asked, concerned.

“Well, I needed you like yesterday. December 23rd is eleven days away.”

Blaine winced, but there really wasn’t anything he could do about his schedule. “I don’t have finals every day, but I need to study for them. Maybe I could come in for a few hours on a couple of days between next Tuesday and December 23rd? 

“Let me know before next Tuesday if you can. Give me some possibilities, and we’ll make it work. Oh, and the three days versus five days thing? Either one will be good for me. In the meantime, we should trade contact information.”

Fiona and Blaine exchanged emails and cell phone numbers. Blaine checked the time on his phone.

“I’m going to need to leave for work in a little while. I have to be there before 2.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I had hoped you would meet Miguel.” Fiona looked at the door as if she expected him to walk through it at any moment.

Blaine waited for Fiona to continue. She looked back at him with a pensive expression. 

“I should tell you about him. He’s quite a character. You’ll see when you meet him.”

Blaine was about to say something when they both heard a key turn in the lock. The door opened, and in walked a man in his mid-fifties with a deep tan, somewhat on the heavy side, and beautifully dressed in an expensive wool overcoat over tailored wool slacks and shiny leather shoes. He had a large envelope under his arm.

“Fiona, dear,” said the man. “I know you’ve missed me, but I can’t stay long. I have to meet Tengfei at the Museum soon.”

“Hello, Miguel. You’re just in time to meet our new intern, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Tengfei’s artistic collaborator, Miguel Reyes.”

Blaine stepped forward to shake his hand. Miguel took it with an amused smile. "Charmed," he said and turned to Fiona. “I see Tengfei’s standards for our interns have gone up a notch.” He turned to wink at Blaine. “I approve!”

Fiona shook her head. “Miguel, behave!”

Miguel placed his hand over his heart and bowed to Blaine. “My abject apologies, my dear boy.”

Blaine was about to say something when Miguel turned to Fiona and shook a well-manicured finger at her. “Just don’t ever leave him alone with me.” Miguel looked again at Blaine and winked a second time. “I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Miguel removed the envelope from under his arm and placed it in front of Fiona with a flourish. “Darling, please put this on Tengfei’s desk. He’s expecting it. Now, I really must run.” With that, he waved and was gone.

Blaine stared at the closing door. He didn’t know whether to laugh or be concerned. _Was this guy for real?_ He noticed that Fiona looked worried, so he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Do I need to tell him I have a boyfriend?” he asked lightly.

Fiona returned the smile. “I’ll talk to him.”

Blaine figured that was good enough. Better Fiona than him, and better sooner than later. As far as Blaine was concerned, the only person with permission to objectify him was Kurt. Even if Miguel was winking and joking, it still didn’t excuse his behavior. Then he remembered the question that had been on his mind since he entered the building.

“There was something I wanted to ask.”

“Oh? Go ahead.”

“When I was downstairs, I picked up some literature about The Center. I can’t believe I’ve never heard of this place.”

Fiona grinned at Blaine. “Maybe you lead a sheltered life? It’s pretty well known in the LGBTQ community. It opened in 1984. It’s a very busy place. They offer all kinds of programs and support, many different events, and they have the gallery space and the historic archive.”

“I’m going to come back with my boyfriend some time when I’m not working. What’s the connection between Purposeful Arts and The Center?”

“That would be Miguel,” Fiona explained. “He’s on the Center’s Board, and he secured this space for our work. Whenever he collaborates with Tengfei, if they need to work out of a large space, he looks here first.”

“Is Miguel a photojournalist, too?”

Fiona shook her head. “No, he’s an historian. He also paints. Some of his work has been shown in several galleries downtown. He has a great eye for design, space, and color, so he’s played a major role in developing the overall ‘look’ of the exhibit.”

“And what about you?”

Fiona smiled. “I have my hands in nearly everything, but I’m a videographer and web designer by trade. Essentially, I’m the administrative assistant for this project. How are you doing on time?”

Blaine checked his phone. It was just past 1:30 pm. “Wow, I need to go. I’ll let you know about my hours and start date as soon as I can.” Blaine went back to Tengfei’s office to retrieve his things, and returned to say good bye. “I’m so excited to work on this project. Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome. Talk to you soon.”

Blaine began to hurry as he exited the building. As long as he didn’t have to wait too long for the crosstown bus, he’d make it back to Union Square without being late for work. He heard his phone buzz in his jacket pocket, but ignored it, and kept moving. He sighed with relief when he reached 14th Street and saw the bus at a red light, just one block away. He waited at the stop as the bus pulled up, inserted his metro card into the fare reader, and moved down the narrow aisle to the nearest empty seat. He dropped his bags at his feet and checked his phone. There was a voice mail message from an unknown number. 

As he listened, a smile spread across his face. Kurt’s Christmas present was ready for him to pick up. He wouldn’t be able to get to Times Square today, but he could do it early next week. After all, he didn’t need it until Thursday. 

*****

Blaine walked up to the third floor service counter at Barnes & Noble just as his shift was beginning. Sam looked up from where he was assisting a customer and grinned. “Hi, Blaine! Glad you could join us!”

Blaine smiled ruefully. “Sorry to cut it so close.” He looked around for Angela, their supervisor, but didn’t see her. “Is Angela here?”

“She’s assisting a customer with an exchange. Everything okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine. I just need to ask about my hours after classes end.” Blaine made eye contact with the next customer in line. “Hi! How may I help you?”

A few minutes later, Angela returned with her customer, and completed the transaction. Blaine had just finished checking on a magazine order for someone else. It was quiet at the counter for the moment. “Angela, do you have a minute?” he asked.

Angela checked first to be sure there weren’t any customers waiting. “Sure, what’s up?”

“I’ve just been offered a part-time paid internship until the end of January, while school’s not in session.”

“That’s great news Blaine. Congratulations! Where will you be interning?”

“It’s an organization called Purposeful Arts. They’re on 13th street off of 7th Avenue. They have a grant for a multi-media exhibit on immigrants at The New Museum that opens at the end of January.”

“Very nice! Let me guess… you’re going to need some flexibility on your work hours while you have the internship?”

“Actually, no. This job is my priority. But here’s my question. The internship is fifteen hours a week. They can schedule me three hours a day, five days a week, or five hours a day, three days a week. It’s weekdays only. Do you have a preference?”

“Let me check the work schedule,” Angela said as she brought it up on her computer. “Here we go.” She paused while she reviewed it. “If we can get you here for weekday mornings, for four hours a day starting at 9:00 a.m., then I think that will work out okay. You had told me you could start your new hours on December 24th?”

Blaine nodded. “Yes. Since that’s Christmas Eve, do you need me for extra hours?”

Angela shook her head. “I think we’ve got that covered, so just plan to work the four hours. We’ll really need you on December 26th, if you’re available to work on a Saturday. That’s a big day for purchases and returns. I know you normally work on Friday, but that’s Christmas, and we’ll be closed.”

Blaine took a moment to think whether he had anything planned for the day after Christmas, but with Kurt in Ohio, it was wide open. “I can do it.”

“Great,” said Angela, and entered something in the computer. “The New Museum sounds vaguely familiar. Isn’t that the place on The Bowery?”

Blaine shook his head. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, a few days ago, Peter in Events was talking about some upcoming programs he’s involved with. I think there may be some sort of tie-in, perhaps a book display related to the exhibit.”

“That reminds me. I need to look up a book, _Green Card Stories._ If it’s in stock, would you mind if I run downstairs and get it?”

“Sure, as long as we’re not too busy.”

Blaine found the book in their stock list, but even with his employee discount, it was a bit outside his price range. But he wanted to see it, so he went downstairs to the first floor. After reading the cover notes and end notes, he decided to bring it upstairs to look through during his break. If he ended up wanting to spend more time with it, he would ask Tengfei to lend him a copy.

*****

The rest of his time at Barnes & Noble flew by quickly, and Blaine was on a subway for home a few minutes after 6:00 pm. He texted Kurt to tell him how well the interview had gone, and promised to call him later that night with full details. He also texted Fiona to let her know he was available Monday through Friday afternoons, three hours each day, starting at 2:00 pm. He still hadn’t figured out when he could come in during finals, though.

“I’m home!” Blaine called excitedly as he opened the door to the Woodside, Queens apartment he shared with his mother Janelle and his cousin Marco.

“We’re in the kitchen, dear,” replied Janelle. “Dinner’s ready. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Blaine walked into the kitchen to give his mom a kiss, fist bumped Marco, and then headed quickly to the bedroom he shared with him. “Be back as soon as I change,” he said over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. “I’ve got good news!”

Marco grinned and looked at Janelle. “Well, he’s happy about something.”

A few minutes later, Blaine had changed into sweat pants and a long-sleeve tee shirt, and was in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Janelle and Marco were already seated at the table, waiting for Blaine to join them. He sat down and reached for the salad bowl, but Janelle put her hand on his arm to stop him.

“How about good news first, dinner second?” Janelle said smiling.

Blaine smiled back. “It’s kind of a long story, so it’s probably better if I tell it while we’re eating, but the short version is that I’ve been offered an internship through the month of January, and it’s paid!”

Janelle beamed and brought her hands together with a single clap. Marco grinned at Blaine. “Nice!” 

“Blaine, that’s _wonderful_ news!” Janelle exclaimed. “I’m very proud of you. But when did all this happen? I didn’t even know you had an interview!”

Blaine nodded as he served himself salad and passed the bowl to Janelle. “I know! It happened very fast. I was at Baruch yesterday afternoon when Janice Margolis texted me with a message to call her. She had lined up a possible internship and gave me the person’s contact information. I called him back, he gave me an appointment for today, we met, and he offered it to me on the spot!”

“You must have given one hell of an interview,” said Marco. “So, who is it with, and what will you be doing?”

Blaine told Janelle and Marco about Purposeful Arts, Tengfei and Fiona, and that he’d be working three hours each weekday. 

“You are so lucky they’re paying you,” said Marco. “That’s amazing.”

“I know!” agreed Blaine. “I couldn’t believe it. Twelve dollars an hour is more than I make at Barnes & Noble!”

“Oh!” said Janelle, surprised by the amount. “Is that a lot for an internship?”

“It is,” said Blaine. “Most internships are unpaid.”

“How will that work with your job at the bookstore?”

Blaine wanted to reassure his mom that he wasn’t putting his current job at risk by taking the internship. “It should be fine. I spoke to Angela this afternoon. I’ll work weekdays 9:00 am to 1:00 pm at Barnes & Noble, 2:00 pm to 5:00 pm at Purposeful Arts. They’re at 13th and 7th, so I can get a quick lunch, take the crosstown bus at 14th and still be there on time.”

Marco marveled at Blaine’s good fortune. “I can’t believe the two places are that close to each other. Man, did you luck out! That internship could have been anywhere in Manhattan.”

“Or even Queens!” Blaine said, laughing.

“Well I am very happy for you,” said Janelle, leaning sideways and pulling Blaine towards her to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Aunt Mariel will be impressed, too.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

After they had finished eating dinner and washed and dried the dishes, Blaine went into the bedroom to study while Marco did his coursework at the kitchen table. Janelle went into the living room and turned on the TV, but kept the volume low.

Before opening his textbook, Blaine pulled his iPad from his messenger bag to so he could look up the reading assignment due for Monday. Then he remembered _Green Card Stories_. The narratives of each of the immigrants pictured in the book were so interesting, but he had only gotten to read the first ten while on break. He sent an email to Tengfei, asking if he could borrow his copy. Next, Blaine sent a text to Kurt, stating he would call him at 10:00 pm, and settled down on his bed to read.

Two hours later, Blaine’s phone alarm went off. He stood up and stretched, fluffed his pillows, sat back down on his bed, and called Kurt. 

“Hi, sweetie,” said Kurt. 

“Hi you, too. How’s the studying going?”

“I’m kicking and screaming my way through it. God, I hate finals. This is a nice break, though. By the way, I still can’t believe you got the internship so fast. I’m so happy for you! Did you ever expect he would make you an offer at the interview?”

“Never. I figured he would probably talk to a few people, and that I would hear in a week or so.”

“Well, you must have rocked that interview!”

Blaine didn’t want to take _all_ the credit. “I’m sure Janice Margolis putting in a good word for me helped, too.”

Kurt was having none of it. “Janice’s recommendation may have got you in the door, but the rest was all you. Now, tell me everything.”

Blaine told Kurt all he could remember; Tengfei talking about the project, how hard it was for him to answer Tengfei’s first question, meeting Fiona and his discussion with Angela about his hours.

“I can’t believe you weren’t able to refer to your goals and question list. You had worked so hard on it,” said Kurt sympathetically.

“I know! It was killing me that it was barely ten feet away, but it might as well have been a hundred. Not having it handy didn’t seem to hurt me, though.”

“And you think you’ll like working with Tengfei and Fiona? Do they seem like people who’ll be supportive and take the time to show you how to do things?”

Blaine hesitated. “They’re fine. But there’s a third person, Miguel, who works with Tengfei. He stopped by to drop something off. I only met him briefly, but he’s a character to say the least.” Blaine described what Miguel had said, including Miguel’s warning that he wasn’t to be left alone with him.

Kurt was silent for a moment before he replied. “He sounds like he’s lacking boundaries.”

“I know! He kept winking to make me think it was all a joke, but I won’t lie, it made me uncomfortable. He’s at least twice my age and Tengfei’s business partner. He’s even the one responsible for securing their space in The Center. So obviously, Tengfei doesn’t have a problem with him. Fiona said she’d speak to him, though.” 

“I’m glad,” said Kurt. “His behavior was completely inappropriate, and needs to be addressed.”

“I agree. It’s not okay for him to objectify me like that.“

“You’re right,” Kurt said with conviction. “There’s no excuse for what he said. What if there’s a time when Tengfei and Fiona are both out, and it’s only you and Miguel?”

Blaine hadn’t thought about that possibility. “I’d probably make sure I was between Miguel and the door the whole time,” Blaine joked, smiling to himself at the absurdity of it. “You know, have a way to escape.”

“Escape routes are good,” agreed Kurt, chuckling. “But you never know about people. He could turn out to be a great guy.” 

Blaine wasn’t convinced. “I’m not so sure that will happen.”

“No, think about it. Remember when we watched ‘The Normal Heart?’ How sad and upset we were?”

Blaine wondered how Kurt was connecting Miguel with the HBO film. “Uh, yeah?”

“Well, the people in that film were Miguel’s contemporaries. He was probably in his twenties when the AIDS epidemic started. We don’t know his story; whether he lost friends and loved ones to AIDS, what is was like growing up gay in an era with much fewer legal rights than we have now, even though there’s still a long way to go. He and his generation paved the way for us.”

“You’re right,” Blaine agreed. “Who knows, maybe he’ll stop flirting with me long enough so that at some point, we can actually have a meaningful conversation where he shares his story.”

“If he bothers you again, I’m marching over there to tell him to stop messing with my man! And I’m only half kidding!”

“My hero,” said Blaine laughing, and moved on to a different topic. Before they said goodnight, they wished each other success with studying for finals and finishing assignments. Kurt was officially done with classes, but Blaine had one more day left.

He had just settled back against the pillows again when Marco knocked on the door. 

“Come on in,” said Blaine.

“Hey, bro,” said Marco. “I’ll probably go to bed in about another hour. I’m going to try to get up early to work on a final paper.”

“That’s fine,” Blaine replied. “Getting up early is my plan, too. I’ve got way too much to get done before my first final.”

“Aunt Janelle is really excited about your internship. I heard her talking to my mom earlier. Basically, She’s decided that it’s perfect. It’s not political, so you won’t be ‘exposed’ where something could happen to you, and it’s paid!”

Blaine smiled. “Mom's always worrying about me. I like it when I can give her good news.”

“Well, it is a pretty big deal. The internships my Queens College buds have gotten have all been unpaid. You must have magic or something.”

“Hardly,” Blaine laughed.

“Do you think this internship will be the thing that helps you decide if you want to pursue advocacy or not? I mean, that’s what you were hoping to find out, right?”

Blaine thought about Marco’s question for a moment. “It might. It’s just too early to say. What I like about it is they’re trying to project a positive message about immigrants. I’m so done with hate at this point, so it’s going to be nice to get a fresh perspective. I told Tengfei that I wanted to be part of something that changes the dialogue.” Blaine paused and smiled at Marco and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I’ll answer your question when it’s done.”

“Fair enough. I’ll get out of your way so we can both get back to what we need to do. See you in a bit.”

“Sure,” said Blaine, already re-opening his text book. “If I can stay awake long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5

_Friday, December 19, 2014 (seven days later)_

Blaine groaned as he reached to turn off his phone alarm. He had stayed up past 2:00 am studying for his Financial Accounting final. He looked over at Marco’s bed to see if the sound had disturbed him, but his cousin was still asleep. Marco had a final today too, but he was lucky. It wasn’t until the afternoon. Blaine stretched and yawned. Somehow, he needed to summon the energy to get up, shower, eat, look over his notes, and get to Baruch ahead of the exam’s 10:00 am start time. Blaine swung his legs over the side of his bed and put his head in his hands. Finals week was _hell_.

Blaine stumbled into the bathroom and a few minutes later, stood under the shower, letting the water wake him up. An hour and a half later, it was time to leave. He looked over the list he had made the day before of things to bring for his sleep over at Kurt’s. He hadn’t trusted himself to remember everything when he was so focused on studying. He double checked to make sure Kurt’s Christmas present was safely inside his messenger bag. Blaine bundled up against the cold winter weather, kissed Kurt’s scarf for luck before wrapping it snugly around his neck, and headed for the 61st Street Woodside subway station. Once on the subway, he sent Kurt a text, wishing him good luck on his last exam, which was also that morning. 

Blaine closed his eyes as the train picked up speed in the tunnel, and ran his schedule for the next few days in his head. His final would be over by noon. He needed to eat lunch, and be at Barnes & Noble before 2:00 pm for his usual Friday afternoon shift. When it was done, he could finally be with Kurt. Blaine wanted tonight to be special, because Kurt was leaving for Ohio the next day, and they wouldn’t see each other again until January 3. The Super Shuttle van service was picking Kurt up at 1:30 pm on Saturday to take him to LaGuardia Airport for his flight. Blaine had been in touch with Fiona at Purposeful Arts. It turned out she was working on Saturday afternoon, so he had promised to meet her after Kurt left and spend three hours there. He would have Saturday night, Sunday and Monday to study for his last final on Tuesday morning, which was more than enough time. Once his final was over, he would go to Purposeful Arts to work. But first he needed to get through today.

*****

The Financial Accounting final was difficult, and when the professor announced that time was up, there was a chorus of moans. Blaine and Tina gathered up their things and walked out of the room together.

“God,” said Tina with feeling. “That was horrible. I really studied hard, but my brain feels like mush. I answered all the questions, but I have no idea how many I got right.”

“Yeah, it was brutal,” said Blaine resignedly. “I didn’t expect it to be this tough. I’m glad it’s over. I’m going to eat. Do you want to join me?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I promised Sarah I’d go Christmas shopping with her. She’s coming from NYU to meet me in fifteen minutes.”

Blaine smiled. “It’s fine. Tell Sarah I said hi. I’m sure we’ll be texting. I’ll see you on Tuesday. The Operations Management final has got to be better than this one.”

Tina relaxed. “Truth! Okay, I don’t want to keep Sarah waiting. I hope you and Kurt have a really nice evening together. Those two weeks will fly by, and he’ll be back before you know it. See you Tuesday.”

“Thanks. See you!” 

Tina turned towards the exit, and Blaine continued walking to the snack bar. 

*****

Blaine couldn’t wait for it to be 6:00 pm so he could leave work and get to Kurt’s apartment. The store had been busy with holiday shoppers and four hours had flown by. Kurt had texted earlier to ask if he wanted to go out to dinner or get take out delivered, telling Blaine that he had stayed up late studying and didn’t have the energy to cook a meal. They had agreed on take out. It was a cold night and staying inside a warm apartment where they could cuddle and relax after a long week of studying and exams sounded like a great idea.

As he left Barnes & Noble, Blaine texted Kurt that he was on his way. Just as he walked through the lobby of Carlyle Court apartments and approached the reception desk, the elevator doors on the far wall opened and Kurt emerged. He smiled broadly when he saw Blaine, walked swiftly to his side, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and took his hand. “Oh, your face is cold! Let’s get you signed in, and then upstairs so you can warm up.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Blaine stood silently while Kurt filled out the form at the desk. After presenting his college ID, Blaine and Kurt walked to the elevators. There were others with them as they rode up to the sixth floor, so they just held hands and smiled at each other, enjoying each other’s presence after being apart for a week. 

Once they were inside the apartment, Blaine put his bags on the floor by the door and his shoes next to Kurt’s. Blaine removed his jacket and scarf which Kurt took from him to hang in the closet. Kurt turned around and opened his arms wide. Blaine stepped forward and buried his face in Kurt’s neck while he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt’s back. 

“I don’t want to let go of you until tomorrow when the airport van gets here.”

“Oh, sweetie,” said Kurt in agreement and commiseration. “Are you feeling needy or just tired?”

“Yes,” Blaine replied to Kurt’s neck.

Kurt hugged Blaine against his chest. “Me, too. Let’s sit down.” Kurt walked them both to the sofa, one arm wrapped around Blaine’s waist. Blaine shook his head. “What?” Kurt asked.

“I must be really out of it. I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

Kurt smiled. “I can help with that,” he said, and cupped Blaine’s face with his hands so he could kiss him with a week’s worth of pent-up passion. Blaine responded eagerly, and they fell back against the cushions, stretching out along the sofa’s length, while the kiss went on and on.

Blaine’s stomach rumbled and Kurt chuckled knowingly, kissing Blaine quickly on the lips before sitting up. “I think your tummy’s sending us a message, and I’m really hungry, too. It’s getting close to 7. We should decide what we want and order dinner.”

Blaine sat up and stretched. “You’re right. What do you want to get?”

After a brief discussion, they settled on Italian food, and looked at the take out menu for Al Vicoletto, less than two blocks away on East 17th street. 

“I’ve heard their food is very good,” said Kurt. “It’s more than we normally spend, but I think we deserve to go a little upscale tonight. This is our last time together for two weeks and I want it to be special.”

“I like what’s on the menu, and the prices aren’t bad for what they’re offering,” Blaine observed. 

“They don’t deliver, so we have to walk over there to get our order. But here’s a thought. If we can get a table, would you like to just eat there, and then come back here and relax for the rest of the night? They’re not even five minutes away.”

Blaine smiled and took Kurt’s hand in his. “That sounds very nice.”

“Great! I’m going to call the restaurant and see if they have a table for us.”

Even though Blaine could hear only one side of the conversation once Kurt got through, he could tell it was going well. If they could be there in fifteen minutes, they would be seated. Kurt ended the call, and looked at Blaine. 

“We need to leave in a few minutes. I’m going to change into a sweater and freshen up. They expect a table to open up soon and someone just cancelled their reservation.”

“Great! See, we were smart to keep our clothes on.”

“True,” said Kurt as he stood up and pulled Blaine up and off the couch. “But they’re coming off when we get back!”

*****

Blaine and Kurt hunched their shoulders against the cold as they walked quickly up Union Square to 17th Street, and then turned west to the restaurant. They were seated quickly, and re-familiarized themselves with the menu they had looked at a few minutes earlier. After some discussion, they decided to each get a cup of the homemade vegetable minestrone soup, share a salad of mozzarella caprese served with tomato & Fiordilatte mozzarella, and share an order of Paccheri al Pesto Genovese con patate e fagiolini.

“That’s the pasta that looks like a large tube,” said Kurt, looking up from the menu at Blaine. “It’s going to be very filling so I think we’re doing the smart thing by getting the caprese salad with it.”

Blaine smiled softly back at Kurt and reached for his hand under the table. “Eating here reminds me of our second date, when we had dinner at Qi. I can’t believe that was only eight weeks ago. I look at you, and I think what I thought then, ‘how can I be so lucky to have this beautiful man in my life?’”

Kurt looked down momentarily, and squeezed Blaine’s hand, before looking up again. “Even though I think the exact same thing about you?”

Blaine sighed, a wistful expression on his face. “Things are going so well for us. I just wish you didn’t have to leave _now_.”

“Blaine,” Kurt began, concern in his voice.

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty,” Blaine said hastily. “Christmas with my family is important for me, too.”

“But you’re important to me,” Kurt replied. “Of course I want to see my dad, and I know two weeks shouldn’t be a hardship. I mean, we just went a whole week without seeing each other. But I just wish I could be with both you _and_ Dad at the holidays, not just one of you.” 

Blaine nodded. “I know. I’m lucky I get to see my mom every night.” He paused and smiled at his next thought, before sharing it with Kurt. “Except, of course, on the nights I spend with you.”

Kurt couldn’t hold back a happy smile in return. “Those are the best nights of my week.”

Blaine’s face was full of love and affection for his boyfriend. “Mine, too.”

Their exchange emboldened Kurt. “Actually, I had wanted to ask you if you might stay more nights with me once I’m back, until classes start again and Santana returns. Between your job and your internship, you’re putting in eight hours a day, five days a week, and my apartment is so convenient to both.”

Blaine _had_ been thinking about spending more time with Kurt, but hadn’t wanted to bring it up until they were able to discuss it face to face, because he didn’t think Kurt would be happy with his answer. “It’s certainly enticing, and you’re right, it is convenient.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “But?”

Blaine took a breath and let it out slowly. “But I’m afraid that if I spent too many nights with you, we will love it so much and become comfortable with it so quickly that it will be awful when we have to go back to me being here just two nights a week at the end of January. I don’t want to sound melodramatic…”

“Yeah, leave the drama to us theatre majors,” said Kurt with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Blaine sighed. “I just don’t want us to get accustomed to something we can’t maintain. I don’t think I could bear the thought of being with you over so many nights, only to have it all taken away when school starts again. Plus, I don’t want to create any issues at home. You know how close I am to my mom and Marco. But I’m not saying we should keep things as they are, either. What do you think of me staying one additional night, Friday, so that we can be together Thursday through Sunday? And maybe, if there’s a snowstorm during the week that makes it hard for me to get home, you’ll take pity on me and let me stay with you?”

The way Blaine was looking at Kurt, his eyes begging him to agree, was something that his boyfriend had no defense against. 

“I hate it when you’re right,” Kurt pouted. “But I know you are. And it _would_ be nice for us to be together through the entire weekend, plus the occasional snowstorm.”

“So we’ll do it then until classes start? Thursdays to Sundays?”

“Yes,” Kurt agreed.

Blaine beamed at his boyfriend. “Thank you! I love you.”

“I love you, too, and here comes our server with the soup.”

Two bowls of steaming vegetable minestrone soup were placed in front of them. Their server added fresh grated parmesan cheese and fresh ground pepper, and departed. “This smells amazing,” said Blaine. Kurt took a sip, closed his eyes as he savored the taste, and nodded his head in agreement.

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Blaine asked as they enjoyed their soup and some fresh Italian bread from the basket on the table.

Kurt put his soup spoon down beside his bowl. “No, sweetie, I’m not mad. I’m a bit annoyed with myself because I selfishly assumed that you would happily agree with me. I didn’t think it through enough. I’m just being greedy. I love you so much that I want us to be together as much as possible, and a one month break from school seemed like the perfect opportunity.”

Blaine smiled ruefully at Kurt and once again reached for his hand. “But four days together are still really good, right? And maybe on Sundays, you can come home with me for dinner, if you don’t mind taking the subway back by yourself? Mom’s said you have an open invitation.”

Kurt’s face visibly brightened. “Four days out of seven are really, really good. Plus I would love to have dinner with your family on Sundays. Thanksgiving was so much fun, but that’s almost a month ago.” Kurt paused and chuckled. “Hey. We have no classes until the end of January. Let’s go crazy.”

Blaine was very relieved with how well the conversation had gone, so much better than their big fight earlier that month. “We are definitely getting better at resolving conflicts. Two weeks ago, we would have probably been shouting at each other!” 

Kurt grinned and nodded. “Or else one of us would have been in tears. See, look how we’re growing as a couple!” 

They turned their attention to their meals. The salad and pasta choices proved to be delicious, and they decided to order dessert, but have it packaged to go rather than eat it there. They chose the Sicilian cannoli with ricotta & honey and a fantastic looking tiramisu. When the desserts were delivered to their table and the bill settled, they put on their jackets, scarves and gloves and headed out into the cold.

Once back in Kurt’s apartment, Blaine wrapped Kurt in a hug. “I want us to exchange our Christmas presents before we have dessert or get into bed.” 

“Gifts ahead of the bedroom?” Kurt teased. “You must have quite the present for me. I only hope mine can compare!”

Blaine chuckled against Kurt’s neck. “As I recall, the agreement was ‘meaningful but not expensive.’ And, it’s not a competition.”

Kurt looked at Blaine excitedly. “Do you want to do it now?”

Blaine grinned at Kurt’s enthusiasm. “Absolutely. I just need to get it from my messenger bag.”

“And yours is in my room. I’ll go get it and we can open them on the sofa?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged gifts, both beautifully wrapped. “Open yours first,” said Kurt eagerly.

Blaine carefully slit the giftwrap paper, a habit from years of his mom re-using wrapping paper, ribbon and boxes. It opened to reveal a rectangular, carved wood frame with a silver finish that held a single piece of sheet music. It was "Night and Day," the song Kurt had performed just a few weeks ago at the Cole Porter Revue. On it, Kurt had written: _To Blaine, you ARE the one. Forever and always, Kurt._ In the corner of the frame, there was a print of the selfie they had taken of each other at Qi Restaurant on their second date.

Blaine stared for several seconds. Words escaped him. 

Kurt shifted nervously next to him. “It’s okay, isn’t it?”

Blaine ran his hand over the frame and looked at Kurt. "It’s more than ‘okay.’ It’s _perfect_. I love it. I love you!” He leaned in to kiss Kurt.

“Mmm,” said Kurt after a few seconds, breaking away slowly. “I want to see what you got me.”

Following Blaine’s lead, Kurt ran his finger carefully under each taped corner to open the gift wrap paper without tearing it. He removed two copies of _Vogue_ Magazine, one dated September 2014, the other dated January 2015. Both issues were in clear plastic wrappers, open at one end.

Kurt looked at Blaine, and a slow smile of understanding spread across his face. “The September issue…that was the one I asked you for the first time we met at Barnes & Noble. But the January one?”

“That’s the latest issue. I wanted you to have it on your trip to Ohio so you’d have something to read. But there are inscriptions on both of them. Take a look.”

Kurt slid the September issue from the plastic wrapper to examine the cover more closely. Written in an elegant script were the words, _Kurt, I’m told it all started with Vogue. Best, Anna Wintour._

Kurt’s jaw dropped in shock as he stared at the magazine cover, and then looked up at Blaine, and then back at the magazine. “How?” he managed to stutter out.

Blaine suppressed a giggle. “I called the magazine’s editorial office a few weeks ago. A very kind assistant who must have a romantic streak took pity on me and asked me to put my request in writing. I did, delivered it to the _Vogue_ editorial offices in the Condé Nast building in Times Square, and included a copy of the magazine. Then it got passed to whoever works directly with Anna Wintour. About a week later, I got a call telling me she would do it, and then another call when the magazine was ready.” Blaine bit his lower lip. “So, do you like it?”

“Are you kidding?” Kurt squealed, setting aside the gift to lunge at Blaine, who a moment earlier, had set his gift on the coffee table. Kurt enveloped Blaine in the tightest hug he had in him. “This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me. I’m going to treasure it forever.”

“I didn’t buy a frame for it because you should decide how you want to display it. I saw some nice shadowbox frames if you want to keep the magazine intact.”

“Let me think about it,” said Kurt, sliding the magazine back into its wrapper, then running his hand over the inscription. “But wait, you said there’s something written on the other one, too?” Kurt picked up the January 2015 issue to look at it more closely.

“Yeah. It’s kind of the second part of what Anna Wintour wrote.”

Kurt read the other inscription out loud. _”And so it continues, along with my love. Always yours, Blaine.”_ Kurt’s eyes were glistening when he looked up. “Oh sweetie, this is beautiful.” He stood and reached for Blaine, pulling him up next to him. He drew his boyfriend to him and cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply. After several minutes, Kurt kissed Blaine softly on his forehead, and whispered, “The second part of my gift involves worshipping your body for as long as we can stay awake, followed by dessert. How does that sound?”

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt’s back, and nuzzled against his ear. “It sounds exactly like the second part of my gift, too.” 

Kurt smiled. “Then let’s get started.” He reached for Blaine’s hand and led the way to his bedroom.

*****  
_Saturday, December 20, 2014_

Blaine woke up the next morning to find Kurt pressed comfortably against his back, his face nestled against his shoulder, a leg over his hip, and Kurt’s arm draped loosely around his waist. He stretched within Kurt’s protective cocoon, and sighed quietly. Even if Kurt was going to be in Ohio for only two weeks, Blaine was going to miss him, especially being like this. He felt Kurt begin to stir, and rolled to straddle him. _We’re going one more round before I let you go_ Blaine thought to himself as he began to kiss his way down Kurt’s body.

Later, after showering and cooking breakfast together, Blaine helped Kurt straighten up the apartment, then sat on Kurt’s bed while he finished packing. Kurt’s phone alarm buzzed at 1:00 pm. He turned it off and looked at Blaine. “The van will be here in half an hour.”

“I’ll wait with you downstairs until the van comes. Then I’ll go to Purposeful Arts to meet with Fiona.”

Kurt walked to where Blaine was sitting, and gently pushed one of Blaine’s legs apart so he could stand between them. He placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I hope everything goes well today.”

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. “I’m sure it will. It’s just Fiona showing me stuff to prep me for next week. By the time your plane gets in, I should be home. Call or text me so I know you arrived safely?”

Kurt smiled back. “Of course. Dad’s picking me up at the airport in Columbus. Can I also call you later tonight, just to talk?”

There was just enough worry in Kurt’s question that Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt. “I’d love that. I’d love for us to talk every night.”

“Okay,” said Kurt, nodding his head. “I want that, too. Okay.”

“I’m not going to be able to give you a proper kiss goodbye in the lobby,” Blaine said gently, “So can we do that here?”

“Yes,” replied Kurt, and pulled Blaine to him, his lips brushing against Blaine’s mouth. “But you need to know, I’m never saying goodbye to you.”

A few minutes before 1:30 pm, they took the elevator down to the lobby, and stood near the entrance, where they would see the van pull up without having to wait in the cold. Kurt saw the van first. “There it is,” he said, his voice reflecting his mixed emotions at leaving Blaine. 

Blaine squeezed his hand. “Have a safe flight, and let me know when you get in. We’ll talk tonight." He kissed Kurt chastely on the cheek. “I love you, baby. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.”

Kurt returned the kiss. “I love you, too. Merry Christmas. I’ll be back before we know it.”

“Yes, you will,” agreed Blaine. He held the door for Kurt, who grabbed the handle of his rollaway and gave it to the van driver. Kurt stepped into the van, then turned to look back at Blaine, mouthing “love you” before taking a seat. Blaine waved and waited for the van to pull away. Then he adjusted his messenger bag and back pack on his shoulders, and walked briskly down Union Square West to the bus stop at 14th Street. The bus pulled up in less than five minutes, and once seated, Blaine texted Fiona that he was on his way.

Blaine leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. While he would miss Kurt, he was excited about his internship. _This is something new for you. Make it count!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> In the interest of accuracy, [ Al Vicoletto Italian Restaurant ](http://www.alvicolettonyc.com/) at 9 East 17th Street did not open until after the date when Kurt and Blaine’s dinner took place. Previously, another restaurant was in that location. But I liked their menu, so I went with it! 
> 
> The Condé Nast Building (officially 4 Times Square) is a modern skyscraper in Times Square in Midtown Manhattan, New York City, on Broadway between West 42nd and 43rd Streets. Condé Nast is the publisher of _Vogue_.
> 
> In [ Chapter 22 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/8950252) of the original _Sweet Dreamers,_ Blaine explains to their friends how he and Kurt met, thanks to _Vogue_.
> 
> [ Chapter 23 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/9180079) of the original _Sweet Dreamers_ includes Kurt’s theatrical performance of _Night and Day_ that rocked Blaine’s world.
> 
> [ Chapters 32 – 34 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/10267167) of the original _Sweet Dreamers_ includes Kurt and Blaine’s fight, and its aftermath.


	6. Chapter 6

_Saturday, December 20, 2014 (continued)_

Blaine pressed the bell button beside the door to “Purposeful Arts.” It didn’t take long for Fiona to open it. She smiled and stepped back to let Blaine enter. “Welcome to how I spend my Saturday,” she said cheerfully.

“Hi,” Blaine replied, smiling back. “Where should I put my stuff?”

Fiona turned her head towards the back of the space. “There’s a blue sofa over there. That’s where I put mine. Your stuff can keep it company.”

“And that’s okay for every day?”

“Yes. So go ahead, I have some things to show you.”

Blaine quickly put his bags and jacket on the sofa and returned to Fiona.

“Okay. So I’m usually here, especially in the afternoons, when you’ll be working. But things can come up. So, this is your key to let yourself in.” Fiona handed Blaine a key on a small chain. “You’ll return it to me when the internship ends.” 

Blaine pulled his house keys from his pants pocket and added the new key to it. “I promise I’ll take good care of it.”

Fiona smiled. “I’m sure you will. We keep the door locked at all times. We all have keys. Also, there’s security in the building if something ever comes up. Now, over there,” she waived vaguely at the large table opposite hers, “will be your workspace.” Blaine looked at the table, which had an open laptop computer, a pad of paper, and a tray on it. It was the only table surface in the entire space that wasn’t covered with documents. He remembered it hadn’t looked that neat when he came for his interview. Fiona must have cleared it off for him. “Always check the tray first when you come in, unless one of us grabs you for something when you walk through the door. That’s where I’ll generally leave notes for you about projects.”

“Okay,” said Blaine nodding, taking it all in.

“Unless I’m out, in which case I’ll probably call or text you.”

“Okay.”

“The laptop is for your use. And I’ve got a project for you. But since it’s quiet, let’s first go over some logistics.” Fiona spent the next few minutes showing Blaine how to access his electronic time sheet, essential in order for him to be paid, gave him the computer password, and showed him the shared files that contained the photos, art and text for the upcoming exhibit.

“Miguel and Tengfei are supposed to check with me first before asking you to do something for them. If I know about it ahead of time, I’ll tell you or leave you a note or text. But, if I’m not here and they need you, then help them.”

Blaine wondered if Fiona had spoken with Miguel yet, but figured she would tell him if she had. “Okay.”

Fiona paused and grinned. “Is that the only word you’ve got today?”

Blaine looked puzzled for a second, and then grinned back. “Nope. I’m just concentrating on what you’re saying.”

“And I’m grateful. But take a breath! There’s no test at the end. I’m sure you’ll do your best. Just ask questions about anything you’re not sure of.”

Blaine took a slow breath in and out, and felt his shoulders relax.

“Good. Now here’s your first project.”

*****

Blaine spent an hour gazing at images on the laptop. He was looking at the final proofs of the portion of the exhibit that included photos and text about the people who had been interviewed. The photos included close ups as well as wider shots that showed them engaged in work or activities. Some were in color, others in black and white, but they were all visually stunning. Blaine guessed that Tengfei must have taken them. There were borders framing the photos and text. 

Blaine’s task was to identify the slides where images and/or text had migrated outside the borders.  
Fiona had told him she had looked at the slides so many times that she no longer saw what was actually there. So Blaine scrolled through, not reading for content (but wishing he could, because he wanted to learn as much about the exhibit as possible), to be sure they were properly framed. He wrote down the slide number of anything that had an error, so deep in concentration that he was oblivious to Fiona’s murmurs and clicks of her keyboard as she worked on something else. 

Fiona glanced over at Blaine. “How’s it going?”

“Good! I’ve only found four slides with issues so far. I’m almost done. Just twenty slides left.”

“I thought there might be some outliers. We had some trouble with the program a couple of days ago. When you’re finished, I have something else for you.”

“Okay.” 

Fiona stared at Blaine. He paused and chuckled. “I _am_ using that word a lot today! I have a question.”

“Go ahead.”

“I would love to have time to read these. I realize I can’t do that right now, but could I go through them some other time?”

“Sure. Depending upon how long it takes you to complete the next project, you may even have time today.”

“Great!”

“Thank you, Blaine,” said Fiona with a smirk, “for not saying okay!” They both laughed. “Oh, I almost forgot. Tengfei dropped something off for you earlier this week.” Fiona pushed a large manila envelope in Blaine’s direction. He opened it and pulled out a copy of _Green Card Stories_.

“Oh, I’m so glad he remembered,” Blaine said happily. “I really want to read this.”

“He’s very fond of that book. It’s the inspiration for the exhibit.”

Blaine hoped he could keep it for a few weeks. It would be nice to share with Kurt when he returned. “Did he say when he wants it back?”

“No. But he has other copies. Just return it when you’re done.”

“I’ll be sure to thank Tengfei when I see him.” Blaine put the book back into the envelope to protect it, and set it on his worktable. He went back to reviewing the slides. When he was done, he took the piece of paper where he had written the slide numbers, and brought it over to Fiona.

“I found six slides with issues, and here’s the list.”

“Thank you!” said Fiona. “I appreciate it. You saved me from having to do that job myself, and I doubt I would have caught as many slides as you did.” 

Blaine was thrilled that Fiona was pleased. It meant so much to contribute to the project on his very first day, even if it was just proofreading. 

“Here’s the next task for you. You might remember that our funding from the Shipston Foundation comes from a program they call “Controversial Commentary.” For this exhibit, that’s going to be about the anti-immigrant movement.”

Blaine tried but failed to stop a small involuntary shake of his head.

Fiona smiled sympathetically. “Not a subject that sits well with any of us, so you’re among friends.”

Blaine swallowed, embarrassed that his body language had betrayed him. He wanted to conduct himself professionally and make a good impression. “I try not to let the hate get to me, but I know what it’s like to be singled out and judged by people who don’t know me.”

Fiona nodded. “They’ve never met you, but that doesn’t stop them. Social media’s a bitch, huh?”

Blaine visibly startled. Could Fiona possibly know about the YouTube video from last October, when the NYU student recorded his speech without his knowledge? Had she somehow seen it and read all the hateful comments?

Fiona noticed his reaction. “Blaine, I apologize. My comment wasn’t directed at you. I was actually thinking about my partner. She posted something on her blog recently and got a lot of hate for doing it.”

“No, it’s okay. I gave a speech last fall about an experience I had as a DACA-mented immigrant and someone recorded it without my permission, then put it up on YouTube. Not many people saw it, but the comments were ugly and hurtful. Sorry for my reaction.”

Fiona shook her head. “Well, I feel badly you had to experience that. But never apologize for being a person who feels things. The world needs as many of us as possible. But I think you’ll find the next project interesting. Take a look at what I’m bringing up on my screen.”

Blaine moved closer so he could better see where she was pointing.

“As I mentioned, one of the final pieces of the exhibit we’re working on now is the anti-immigrant movement. This file has a collection of political cartoons from the past one hundred years. Note the file name so you can bring it up on your laptop. I’d like you to pick four or five cartoons that hit you in the gut, because that’s the reaction we’re going for, and I want to capture your generation’s sensibility.”

Blaine was surprised. He was actually going to be allowed to choose things that would become part of the exhibit on his very first day? Fiona trusted him to do that?

Fiona seemed to pick up on Blaine’s hesitation. “Blaine, we want you to be directly involved in this project, not stand on the sidelines.”

Blaine didn’t want Fiona to misunderstand his reluctance. “Believe me, I’m grateful, and excited. I just don’t want to make any mistakes. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Fiona grinned at him. “You won’t make any mistakes. I have editorial control!”

Blaine grinned back, relieved. “Well, I guess if you put it that way…”

“Try to pick cartoons that are about different immigration topics. Drag the ones you select into a new sub folder, and save it as ‘Blaine’s Cartoon Picks.’ Let me know when you’re done.” Fiona checked the time. There was still an hour left until 5:00 pm. “If you don’t finish today, you can show me what you have, and continue the next time you’re here, which will be...” She looked up at Blaine so he could finish her sentence.

“No later than next Tuesday afternoon at 2:00 pm, because my last final exam is that morning. But I have three days to study for it, and it may be more time than I need. Can I text you Monday morning? If I’m feeling confident about the material, I’ll take a break and come in for three hours that afternoon.”

“I won’t say no to you coming in on Monday, but I don’t want to stand between you and your final either. Do what you need to do.”

“Thanks, I appreciate what you’re saying. I’ll let you know either way on Monday morning.”

“Fair enough. Go look at those cartoons.”

artist: [Gleekmom](http://Gleekmom.tumblr.com)  


See the notes at the end of this chapter for links to each of the cartoons shown above.

Blaine spent the next hour scrolling through one cartoon after another. Some of them were more than one hundred years old, and the older they were, the nastier they became. The words “immigrants” and “undesirables” were used interchangeably. They were drawn carrying bags labeled “anarchy,” “disease,” and “poverty.” They were described as ignorant and stupid.

Half-way through, Blaine had to take a short break. All those negative images were overwhelming. Then he returned to his task. In some cartoons, the neatly dressed and clean shaven were the Americans, the bearded and dirty were the immigrants. For a cartoon that was anti-Semitic, the characters were drawn with curly hair and hooked noses. For a cartoon that was anti-Italian, the character was called a Wop and his face had ape-like features. If the cartoon was anti-Chinese, the character was drawn with a long pony tail, pants that stopped at the ankles, and holding a washboard. Some cartoons referred to Chinese immigrants as the “yellow peril.” 

Blaine’s finger slipped off the cursor, causing the images to jump ahead. He scrolled back to look at the ones he had missed. One cartoon depicted immigrants as rats. There was an anti-Catholic cartoon, with a pope shown controlling U.S. politics, with the caption “Shall he be allowed to rule America?” There was a photo from World War II, when Japanese-Americans living on the west coast of the United States were rounded up and taken to internment camps. It showed a woman pointing to a sign that read “Japs keep moving. This is a White Man’s neighborhood.”

Blaine pushed himself away from the table, stretched his back and neck, and shook his head. _That’s a lot of hate!_ He had been through the entire file, and selected four cartoons he thought were particularly compelling, all from the past ten years. He thought they matched well with the exhibit’s theme of contemporary immigrants.

“How are you doing, Blaine?” asked Fiona. “It’s almost 5.”

“I’ve picked four.” Blaine stood up and walked over to Fiona.

“Good! I should be able to open them here.” Fiona opened the tab for the shared files and located Blaine’s folder. “Okay, let’s see what you’ve got.” She paused while she looked at each one. “Interesting choices!”

“I looked through the entire file. But I didn’t think the art and phrasing on the oldest ones offered much of a connection to what’s going on today. I mean, yes, the theme of religious, racial and national hatred runs through all of them, but I felt that a younger audience would see them as kind of artifacts from a different time and place. So the four I picked are more current, from the past ten years or so.”

“Fair enough,” said Fiona, nodding approvingly. “Tell me what drew you to each one.”

“The one about four centuries of nativism made a great point about immigration and scapegoating, that immigrants have always been blamed for anything bad that happens to the economy.”

“And the one about the Arizona Anti-Immigrant Law?”

“Even though that one is about one state, the mother talking to the little girl reminded me so much of my mom and me, the discussion of who I am and how I can’t change it. I was much older when I found out I was undocumented, but that cartoon just speaks to me.”

“What about this one?” Fiona pointed to the cartoon that drew parallels between the internment of the Japanese and the persecution of Muslims.

“When I saw ‘Mosque Flap’ written on the paper carried by the Muslim character, I remembered the uproar when the proposal to build a new mosque in lower Manhattan, near the Twin Towers, was announced, and how quickly it became politicized. That was in 2010, and I was attending Stuyvesant High School, just a few blocks from the there. I knew some guys at school who lived nearby, and worshiped at one of the two smaller mosques in the same neighborhood where the new one was going to be built. They were so upset by the controversy. They couldn’t understand the anger, because there were already mosques there, just smaller.”

“And the connection to the Japanese?”

Blaine thought for a moment. “I know I’m oversimplifying, but the anti-Muslim hate was stirred up by the fear that grew out of the attacks on September 11, because the terrorists were Muslim, and Muslim-Americans unfairly felt the brunt of that fear and prejudice. The anti-Japanese hate was stirred up by the fear that grew out of the bombings at Pearl Harbor. Even though Japanese-Americans were not involved in the bombing, they were singled out and sent to U.S. concentration camps. I thought the cartoon was important because it points out the potential for repeating history.”

“You’re on a roll. And the last one?”

Blaine smiled. “This one may be a tougher sell. But it reminds me of how easy it is to hate if you don’t bother to hear a person’s story, and about my own experience as an immigrant. My mother and I came here on a plane, we didn’t cross a desert. Still, she thought by staying here, she could make a better life for her and me. The difficulties, emotions and fears summarized in that one panel just resonates for me.”

Fiona quickly browsed through the original file of cartoons, searching for something specific. She paused when she found it. “What did you think of this one?”

Blaine leaned in to look at it closely. “I remember that one. I thought it was kind of wordy, and tried to include too many issues.”

“That’s true,” Fiona agreed. “But it makes a very interesting and subtle point. It underscores how many citizens are angry at large, powerful entities like the Federal Reserve, the banking industry, and the Federal government, because the decisions that are made benefit the rich and powerful, while they end up getting harmed. So they unleash their frustration on immigrants, a group they perceive as weaker than they are, and blame them.”

“Do you think you’ll use it?” 

“I might,” Fiona mused. “But I really like the ones you’ve selected, and I especially like your reasoning for choosing them. Good work.”

Blaine remembered something from when he was going through the file. “I tried to find a cartoon that depicted the current refugee and humanitarian crisis in Syria, Eritrea, Ethiopia and Somalia, with so many people trying to flee to Europe, or something about the women and children from Honduras and El Salvador traveling through Mexico to reach the United States. But I didn’t see any.”

Fiona nodded. “I’m impressed that you’ve been following those stories. Those are tragedies on an international scale, and the United States accepts such a small number of refugees compared to Europe. But I thought I had seen one or two cartoons about it. Let me look for them.”

Blaine wanted Fiona to understand how much today had meant to him. “I really want to thank you. I learned so much just from the things you had me do. I’m still floored that you asked me to help pick the cartoons. I’m very happy that I’m here.”

“You’re welcome. You catch on quickly, and you have good instincts. I’m enjoying working with you. Some of the older cartoons, which you saw but didn’t pick, are going to be in the learning materials we’re developing, because they’re an important part of American history that doesn’t always get the attention it should in the schools. I don’t want to tell you we’ll definitely use all four of these, because Tengfei and Miguel need to see them first, but at least some will be in there.” Fiona paused while she checked her watch. “Oh, look at the time! I need to get out of here, and you should, too.”

Fiona and Blaine locked up and left the building together, but turned in opposite directions once they reached Seventh Avenue. After saying good bye, Blaine remembered that Fiona hadn’t told him if she had spoken with Miguel. He shrugged. It didn’t matter right now. It had been an amazing afternoon, and he could ask Fiona when he saw her next, which, if his studying went well, might be as soon as Monday.

Once on the subway heading uptown, Blaine checked the FlightView app on his phone. Kurt’s plane had taken off from LaGuardia fifteen minutes late, and was due to land in Columbus at 6:15 pm. He couldn’t wait to talk to Kurt later and tell him about his first day as an intern. He decided he would send Janice Margolis an email, to bring her up to date as well. He reached into his messenger bag for the water bottle Kurt had packed for him that morning. He hadn’t needed it while he was at Purposeful Arts, but now he was thirsty. He looked up as the train began to slow down, and saw that they were arriving at the 42nd Street station. He gathered his bags and exited the car as quickly as he could, following the large crowd through the station to the other platform where he would catch the train to Queens. Dinner was at least thirty minutes away, but fortunately, he had saved some veggies and a power bar to munch on. He touched his scarf and thought fondly of Kurt, while silently thanking his boyfriend for keeping him from starving. 

*****

Thirty minutes later, Blaine unlocked the door to his apartment. “Hi, it’s me!” 

“We’re in here,” Janelle called out from the kitchen.

Blaine hung his jacket and scarf in the hall closet, and paused in the kitchen doorway, his back pack and messenger bag in either hand. Marco was at the counter chopping tomatoes for salad, and Janelle was at the sink.

“I’ll be back as soon as I put this stuff away and get changed.”

Janelle turned and smiled at her son. “You sound happy.” 

“It’s been a really good day,” Blaine replied as he walked down the hall to the bedroom he and Marco shared.

“Dinner will be ready soon,” Janelle called to Blaine. “You can help Marco with the salad.”

A few minutes later, Blaine was back in the kitchen. As he stood next to Marco, slicing a cucumber, his cousin couldn’t resist teasing him. “So Kurt left today for two weeks, and that makes it a good day?”

Blaine stopped slicing and good naturedly pushed against his cousin’s hip. “Hardly. But I spent three hours at my internship today, and it was _amazing._ ” Blaine shook his head. “Maybe beyond amazing. Fiona, who’s supervising me, didn’t waste any time putting me to work. She had me proof the formatting of photos and texts they’re using for the exhibit, and then she asked me to choose some cartoons for another part of the exhibit that’s about anti-immigrant rhetoric. I couldn’t believe she gave me so much responsibility on my very first day.”

Marco stared at Blaine. “And I can’t believe you’re talking about something other than Kurt. Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?”

“Boys,” Janelle interrupted. “I think it’s wonderful that Blaine is having such a good experience at his internship.” Janelle turned to smile at Blaine. “And if it distracts you from missing Kurt while he’s home with his dad, then his time away will pass quickly.”

Blaine walked over to kiss his mom on the cheek. “I do miss him. We’ve never been apart for this long. But mom, I feel so good about what I’m doing at the internship. I can’t wait to tell Kurt all about it when I call him later! It’s like one thing helps balance out the other.”

“I’m so glad you’re happy, dear. Now tell me what you mean by anti-immigration. I thought the exhibit was about showing immigrants in a positive light.”

Blaine, Janelle and Marco continued to discuss the exhibit over dinner. Afterwards, Blaine helped clean up, then went into the bedroom to take out his study questions for Tuesday’s Operations Management final. He sent an email to Janice Margolis, telling her how well the internship was going. His phone buzzed with a new text.

**7:49 pm From Kurt: Home safe. Dad and I are making a late dinner. Want to hear all about your afternoon. I’ll call you at 10. Love you and miss you so much. xxxooo.**

Blaine smiled, sent a quick text back to let Kurt know he was looking forward to it, and settled in for two hours of studying before Kurt’s call.  
*****

It was just 10:00 pm when Blaine’s phone buzzed again. He smiled as he swiped across the screen.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi you, too.” Kurt said, sounding both relieved and happy. “Been thinking about you all day. Are you studying?”

“Been at it for two hours. I’ll pick it up again tomorrow. It’s nice that the final’s not until Tuesday. How was your flight?”

“Not bad. Lots of people flying today. The plane was packed. Thank you for my new _Vogue_. I read it during the flight.”

“You’re welcome. Was your dad waiting for you at the airport?”

“I guess there was an accident on his way there that tied up traffic for a bit, but he had left me a message on my phone. So I just stayed in baggage claim. I didn’t have to wait long.” 

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s great. Will you be mad if I say I’m glad to be home? It doesn’t change how much I miss you.”

Blaine smiled. He wasn’t mad at all.

“Baby, it’s fine for you to be glad you’re home. You’re with your dad, and it’s Christmas. I know how close you both are. I feel lucky that he’s letting you come back to New York in two weeks, especially since he had planned on you being home until the new semester starts.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay loaning me out to him.”

Blaine laughed. “Yes, I am. But on January 3rd, I’m calling in that loan and then you’re mine again.”

“I love being yours,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine felt his chest grow tight, and his voice waivered as he replied, “I love being yours, too.” 

Blaine heard Kurt sigh. “Dad asked about you, of course. He wanted me to wish you and your family Merry Christmas.”

“That’s very nice of him. Please tell him the same from me.”

“I will. Blaine, I want to ask you something.”

Blaine paused, wondering what it could be. Kurt sounded so serious. But he wasn’t overly concerned. Things between them were as good as ever.

“Sure.”

“Dad brought up the idea again of having you here to visit sometime.” 

Blaine exhaled, and he was sure Kurt could hear it. 

“Blaine, I want to tell Dad about what happened to you last August on the bus in Rochester.”

Blaine let his breath out slowly. He tried to get his thoughts in order before he answered. “I know we’d both prefer not to make up a story again about lack of money being the only thing keeping me from coming to Ohio.”

“Yeah, especially because now he’s talking about wanting to help you with the cost of your plane ticket.” 

_Shit._ “I guess I knew he’d have to hear about it eventually.”

“He knows how serious we are about each other, and he really likes you. That’s what’s driving this idea he has. Look, I know that getting arrested by the Border Patrol has probably given you permanent PTSD for any long-distance travel on public transportation. But I’d like Dad to know the real reason that keeps you from visiting here. Hearing about what happened isn't going to change how he feels about you. 

_I don’t think I’ll ever stop needing his approval that I’m worthy enough to be your boyfriend._ “I’m thinking maybe I should be the one who tells him.”

“Oh, I agree,” said Kurt. “But if you did, it would be over the phone, and you wouldn’t be able to see his face. I don’t want to do it on Skype, not with those potential jumps and delays. If I tell him, then I can let you know how it goes. That gives you the chance to talk to him about it afterwards, and he can ask you questions if he has any.”

“Do you think he’ll be mad that you didn’t tell him sooner?”

“I think he’ll understand that I needed your permission and that it’s understandably a very sensitive issue for you. I only wish I could share the speech you gave at NYU with him, because you did such an eloquent job of describing what happened and its effect on you.”

“Ah, yes. My speech and the infamous YouTube video.” Blaine smiled despite himself. That unauthorized video had caused him so much pain. Then a thought occurred to him.

Kurt was momentarily silent, too. “Blaine? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I actually saved a copy of it before the student who made it took it down.”

“Great minds think alike! Would you be willing to send me a copy of the video so my dad and I could watch it? That way, he’ll hear the story in your own words. I promise to completely remove it from my computer afterwards.”

“It _would_ be the closest thing to me telling him in person.” Blaine paused for a moment. “When would you be doing this?”

“I was thinking sometime in the next few days. Definitely before Christmas.”

“Okay. I’ll send it to you. I have it saved on a thumb drive.”

“Thank you. I really mean it.” Kurt chuckled. “Maybe seeing the video will encourage my dad to spring for a rental car sometime. We could do that, right?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind doing all the driving. And it might be really expensive. But I could make a playlist, and bring lots of snacks.” 

“It can’t cost more than two plane tickets, even with the surcharge the rental companies add for drivers under twenty five.” There was a pause, and Blaine guessed at what was coming next. “You really don’t know how to drive?”

“Sorry, but living in the city, we just use the subway or the bus. No one we know has a car.” 

“Fine,” Kurt sighed. You’ll just have to accept that I have very particular needs when it comes to music for road trips.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Blaine grinned. Actually, the thought of a long trip, with just him and Kurt together for hours and hours, sounded kind of great.

“Once Dad sees the video, I’ll bring up the idea of driving. But, I want to change the subject. Tell me all about your first day as an intern!”

“It was absolutely amazing!” Blaine proceeded to describe the two projects Fiona had assigned him, and how he never expected to be given work so integral to the exhibit itself so soon. 

“This is great!” Kurt raved. “You’re being trusted and valued right from the start. But of course they would, if they’re smart. I definitely like Fiona already. What’s she like to work for?”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s praise. It _was_ great to prove his worth so quickly. “She’s very direct and honest, and really smart. She’s also fun to work with. I think she likes me.”

“Of course she likes you! How could she not like you? You’re helping her complete the project, and you’re the most responsible and detail-oriented person I know. You’re perfect for this!”

“Well, I don’t know about the ‘perfect’ part. I’m sure I’ll mess up at some point. But so far, it’s fantastic.”

“What about Miguel?”

“I haven’t seen him. He wasn’t there today. Fiona didn’t bring him up, and I was so busy, I forgot to ask her. But since it looks like I’ll be working for her, I probably don’t need to be concerned. 

“Probably not.”

“I still can’t get over being asked to pick out the anti-immigration cartoons for the exhibit. Fiona doesn’t know if they’ll use all four of them, because Miguel and Tengfei have to okay them. It was such a responsibility to choose them. There were so many to look through.”

“What was it like?”

Blaine settled back on his bed against the pillows. “Kurt, some of them were awful. The oldest ones were more than a hundred years old, and the immigrants were depicted as animals or with their features distorted to look horrible. But in some strange way, I understood them, because of my own experience. I understood what it meant to be ‘the other,’ why people might react with fear or hate, just out of ignorance. And earlier, when I scrolled through the photos and texts of the voices of immigrants, it was like seeing different versions of myself on the screen. I really can’t explain it. But remember when I was worried that this internship would be outside my comfort zone? I was so wrong. I’ve never been involved with anything that’s makes me feel so included! I feel like I was meant to be there!”

“And it’s just your first day!”

“I know,” Blaine agreed. “It can only get better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> This chapter takes place in late December 2014, before the huge increase in refugees fleeing nations in Africa and the Middle East, particularly Syria, Sudan, Afghanistan, and Iraq for Europe. However, the issues of human conflict on an ever-increasing scale, migration and anti-immigrant concerns were already being noted in the press. 
> 
> These articles from the New York Times address the refugee and migrant crisis in Africa and the Middle East in 2014.
> 
> [ 2014 Was Deadliest Year for Migrants, Group Says ](http://www.nytimes.com/2014/12/17/world/2014-was-deadliest-year-for-migrants-group-says.html)
> 
> [ UN Agency Reports More Refugees On the Sea and Fewer Welcome Shores ](http://www.nytimes.com/2014/12/11/world/un-agency-reports-more-refugees-on-the-sea-and-fewer-welcome-shores.html)
> 
> [ How Italy Became the Refugees Gateway to Europe ](http://op-talk.blogs.nytimes.com/2014/10/22/how-italy-became-the-refugees-gateway-to-europe/)
> 
> This more recent NY Times article addresses the crisis in Honduras and El Salvador, and the increased numbers crossing through Mexico.  
> [ The Refugees at Our Door ](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/10/11/opinion/sunday/the-refugees-at-our-door.html)
> 
> This chapter also takes place many months before presidential candidate Donald Trump announced his plan, if elected, to register Muslims in the United States and bar any Muslim from entering the United States. One of the cartoons Blaine selected references the “mosque flap,” which refers to plans in 2010 to build a mosque in lower Manhattan near the site of the Word Trade Center’s twin towers, which were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. The announcement generated much controversy and anti-Muslim sentiment. An article that provides a good summary of the events can be found [ here. ](http://www.nytimes.com/2011/08/02/nyregion/new-quiet-effort-for-big-islamic-center-near-ground-zero.html?_r=0)
> 
> The file of anti-immigrant cartoons that Blaine viewed can be found  
> [ at this link. ](https://images.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=A0LEVjT1wFxWHccA1VgnnIlQ;_ylu=X3oDMTEycXU4aDk2BGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDQjExMTVfMQRzZWMDc2M-?p=Anti-immigration+Cartoons&fr=yhs-mozilla-001&hspart=mozilla&hsimp=yhs-001)
> 
> The original _Sweet DREAMers_ opens with Blaine being taken off a Greyhound bus in Rochester, New York by the U.S. Border Patrol, and arrested for not having proof of citizenship or immigration status with him. After being held for five hours, he was released. Blaine’s ordeal is described in [ Chapters One and Two ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/7489244)of _Sweet DREAMers,_
> 
> The text of Blaine’s speech at NYU, which was recorded on YouTube, is included in [Chapter Seven ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/8060760)of the original _Sweet DREAMers._
> 
> Here are the links to the cartoons in GleekMom’s beautiful art  
> [ “Japs Keep Moving…” ](http://www.latinamericanstudies.org/immigration/hollywood.jpg)
> 
> [ Anti-Irish ](http://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large/anti-immigrant-cartoon-showing-two-men-everett.jpg)
> 
> [ Anti-Chinese ](http://www.oakton.edu/user/4/billtong/chinaclass/history/washer.jpg)
> 
> [ “The Chinese Wall…” ](http://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large/immigration-cartoon-granger.jpg)
> 
> [ Anti-Catholic ](http://explorepahistory.com/kora/files/1/2/1-2-1DFF-25-ExplorePAHistory-a0n0c0-a_349.jpg)
> 
> [ Uncle Sam and the “Great Unwashed.” ](http://xroads.virginia.edu/~MA03/holmgren/ppie/images/immigbig.jpg) From a 1896 edition of the Ram's Horn, depicts an immigrant carrying his baggage of poverty, disease, anarchy and sabbath desecration, approaching Uncle Sam. Sabbath desecration referred to anyone who was not Christian.  
> [ A historic reference](http://www.ushistory.org/us/38c.asp) to the Uncle Sam cartoon. 
> 
> [ Anti-Chinese ](http://www.altoarizona.com/images/chinese-exlcusion.jpg)
> 
> The above cartoon is from [this larger grouping ](https://images.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=AwrCmqUNgalWtCsAshUnnIlQ;_ylu=X3oDMTByMjB0aG5zBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNzYw--?p=Wikipedia+Anti+Immigration+Cartoons+1888&fr=yhs-mozilla-001&hspart=mozilla&hsimp=yhs-001)
> 
> [ No Irish Need Apply ](http://rjensen.people.uic.edu/~irish.gif)
> 
> [ Statue of Liberty – Get in Line ](http://media.townhall.com/Townhall/Car/b/20070503RZ1AP-Immigration.jpg)


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: This chapter was revised after publication**

_Monday, December 22, 2014_

**9:14 am From Blaine: Studying went well. I can come in today, starting at 2. Okay?**

**9:27 am from Fiona: Perfect. I may be out when you arrive. Use your key. Check your tray for jobs.**

*****

Blaine ran up the two flights of stairs to Purposeful Arts, excited to work with Fiona again. He had spent most of Sunday and a couple of hours Monday morning studying for his upcoming final, and felt confident enough with his knowledge of the material to come into work for three hours in the afternoon. He planned to go through his textbook one more time that night, and then do a quick review on the subway ride to Baruch Tuesday morning.

Blaine unlocked the door, relocked it behind him, turned on the lights, and powered up the laptop at his work table. He welcomed the warmth of the room after the frigid winter temperatures outside, and unbuttoned his jacket as he walked over to the sofa at the far end of the space which served as the unofficial coat and parcel holding area. _This may be an old building but at least the heat works._

He checked his tray, and found a note from Fiona. **Back no later than 3, and likely sooner. Look for a new file in “shared” called Fiona to Blaine. See you soon!**

Blaine opened up the shared file, and found what he was looking for. He chuckled as he read the screen.

**Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson. Your mission, should you decide to accept it, is to put together 100 packets of publicity materials for courier delivery. The materials (3 items) are in the boxes against the wall, and there’s a sample in your tray so you can see how they should look. The packets go into the white pre-labeled envelopes, and then sealed.**

**This message will _not_ self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck, Blaine. **

Blaine smiled and walked over to the boxes, thinking how Fiona made even the most mundane tasks fun. He pulled out an armful of items from each box and set them in separate stacks on his work table. Blaine admired the materials in front of him. There was a 5” x 7” printed announcement that fit inside a bright red cardstock holder.

artist: [Gleekmom](http://Gleekmom.tumblr.com)  


There was a flyer printed on glossy paper that contained the same information about the exhibition that he had read on-line the night before his internship interview, along with contact information for Purposeful Arts. Next, he checked the box that contained the envelopes. They were in zip code order, so he knew to keep them that way while he stuffed.

Blaine decided the work would go a lot faster with music, so he retrieved his earbuds from his messenger bag, and scrolled through his phone to find an appropriate playlist. It was nice to have the space to himself. With the music playing, and focused on the task in front of him, Blaine walked back and forth along the length of the table, his back to the door, assembling the packets while moving in rhythm to the songs. Twenty minutes later, he was more than half way done, and listening to _Uptown Funk._ No one was around, and Blaine couldn’t resist a spin step while singing _”Saturday night and we in the spot. Don’t believe me just watch.”_

Blaine turned, and there was Miguel leaning against Fiona’s table, his arms crossed against his chest, his ankles crossed one over the other, looking at him with a highly amused expression on his face. Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin from shock and surprise. “Jesus!” he exclaimed, his heart banging in his chest. He tore the earbuds from his ears and stared at Miguel, trembling, and tried to get his frayed nerves under control. “How long have you been here?” He winced at how high his voice sounded.

“Just a couple of minutes, my boy. I was going to interrupt you, but it was more entertaining to watch.”

Miguel’s reply did nothing to calm Blaine down. He did not want to be alone with Miguel at all. _Shit. Why am I so nervous? Where’s Fiona? She should have been back by now. If she talked to him, why is he saying these things?_ He swallowed hard. “I didn’t hear you come in. You startled me.”

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was Fiona, wearing a heavy coat, boots, knit hat, scarf and gloves and carrying a large portfolio under her arm. “Hi! Sorry to take so long. I ran into…” Her voice trailed off as she noticed Blaine’s facial expression and the tension in his limbs, his hands curled into fists at his side, still trying to catch his breath. Fiona’s eyes narrowed as she looked from Blaine to Miguel. “Is there something going on here?” 

Miguel spoke first. “Innocent until proven guilty, darling. I’m afraid I surprised our young man when I walked in. He was transported by his music while engaged in his task and didn’t hear me.”

Blaine wiped his hands on the side of his pants, partly to remove the sweat from his palms and partly to push out some of the negative energy churning inside of him. He didn’t know what to say. He shook his head and could barely make eye contact with Fiona, and decided to just follow Miguel’s lead. “I’m sorry,” he said very quietly. “I never asked you if it was okay to play music.”

Fiona arched an eyebrow and gave Blaine an appraising look. Then she shook her head. “I think I need to have a chat with each of you.” Fiona looked sharply at Miguel. “I’m sure you have a busy schedule, but please wait for me. I want to talk to Blaine first.

It was Miguel’s turn to arch an eyebrow. “I am at your disposal, my dear.”

Fiona walked over to the sofa to drop off her things, and returned to where Blaine was standing. “Let’s go for a walk down the hall.”

Miguel interrupted. “Fiona, darling, that’s just silly. Have your chat right here. I’ll go downstairs to the Center. I have a bit of business to do there that will take around twenty minutes. I’ll call you when I’m done to see if you’ve concluded your discussion.” Miguel left his coat on the sofa next to Fiona’s, and opened the door. As he was leaving, he turned and said with a chuckle “now don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” waggled his eyebrows, and closed the door behind him.

Fiona shook her head and turned to Blaine, who was staring at the door in disbelief. “Why don’t you sit down?” she said, motioning to his chair. Blaine silently did so, while Fiona pulled her chair over to join him. Blaine hoped Fiona wasn’t angry. Well, if she fired him, it would be awful, but at least she would know about Miguel’s creepy behavior. 

“Blaine, you look like your dog just died. Please tell me what’s going on. Somehow, I don’t think the real issue is the music.”

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out. “No, it’s not, but I do feel bad that I was wearing my earbuds. If I hadn’t, I would have heard Miguel come in, and this situation could have been avoided.”

Fiona looked at the packets Blaine had been working on. “It looks like you got pretty far with these.”

Blaine nodded. “I was more than halfway done.” He suddenly realized that Fiona probably needed them today, and the situation with Miguel had screwed that up. I’m sorry,” he said mournfully. “You need these finished, and I know you’re busy, and now you have to talk to me and Miguel, and it’s going to mess up your schedule.”

Fiona shook her head. “Let’s not worry about me. Since we both agree that music isn’t the real issue, tell me what is.”

Blaine wiped his hands on his thighs, and then looked up at Fiona. “Remember when I came for the interview? Miguel stopped by, and later, you had promised to talk to him?”

Fiona opened her mouth and closed it again, then spoke. “I’m sorry Blaine. Miguel’s been out of town the entire time and only returned this weekend. I did intend to speak with him, but I wanted to do it in person. I had actually planned to do it today, since I knew he was coming by.”

Blaine nodded resignedly. “I had meant to ask you on Saturday if you had, but then I got so wrapped up in the projects that I forgot.”

“So tell me what happened _today_.”

 _Oh, god, here we go._ “I got here at 2, and read your instructions. Since no one was here but me, I thought the job might go faster if I played music while I assembled the packets. So I was wearing my earbuds and kind of moving to the music while I was working. Um, I might have been singing, too, but not loudly. I thought I would hear it if anyone came through the door, but I was facing the other way, and…” 

“And Miguel walked in, but you didn’t hear him?”

Blaine nodded. “And when I turned around, there he was. I didn’t expect it, and I jumped. It shook me up, and he had obviously been standing there for a while, watching me.”

“How did you know he had been there for a while?”

“Well, I asked him, and he said it had been a few minutes. But he was standing like this,” Blaine slid off the chair to imitate Miguel’s posture, “and it was clear that he had been leering at me the whole time. He said he was going to interrupt me, but it was ‘more entertaining to watch.’” Fiona’s eyebrows rose up to her forehead. “Fiona, I’m sorry,” Blaine said miserably, “but it _really_ creeped me out.” 

“Oh, Blaine,” Fiona said sympathetically.

“I know,” Blaine said in agreement. “I’m sorry to bring it up again.”

Fiona stared, and began to shake her head emphatically. “No, you’re doing the right thing.”

“But it’s embarrassing.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with playing music while you’re working, especially when you’re all alone in the office, if that’s what you’re worried about. And you should never feel that you can’t report this kind of thing to me. It’s clear that what Miguel did made you _very_ uncomfortable, and his comment just now as he walked out the door doesn’t help matters, either, does it?”

Blaine shook his head. “It’s the innuendo. I know he says it like he’s kidding,” Blaine paused, struggling to continue his train of thought.

“No, please go on, this is important.”

“But the expression on his face…I keep thinking that on some level, maybe he means it,” Blaine finished, shrugging helplessly.

“Are you concerned about being alone with Miguel?” Fiona asked gently.

Blaine felt his eyes tear up, and he got angry with himself for getting emotional. It wasn’t because he couldn’t trust Miguel, although that was true. It was because he was afraid he could lose this amazing internship, and the opportunity to be a part of this project. How could they keep him if he had issues working with Miguel? To think that less than two weeks ago, he had been joking about Miguel with Kurt. Well, it wasn’t funny anymore. But, if it was over for him, he had nothing to lose. Maybe speaking up would help the next intern.

“I just don’t feel safe with him.”

Fiona winced at Blaine’s words. “Blaine, I’m sorry that Miguel’s made you feel unsafe, and that some of the things he’s said have been inappropriate. I’m your supervisor, and I’m responsible for making sure that your work environment is a comfortable place where you feel respected and safe. I’m going to speak with Miguel as soon as you and I are done, and I’ll let Tengfei know what happened.”

Blaine couldn’t help the involuntary groan that left his lips.

“No, Blaine. We need to make this right. This is not appropriate behavior. I wish I could have met with Miguel before today. But we’ll take care of it now. You’re doing a great job for us and I enjoy working with you. I’m not going to risk losing you over this. We need you.”

Blaine was shocked. “I thought you were going to let me go.”

“No way. Not unless we’ve made this place too uncomfortable for you to want to stay.”

“I love working with you, and for the exhibition. But what if Miguel is mad at me when you talk to him? If you tell him you want me to stay, he’ll just resent me being here.”

Fiona shook her head. “There are a lot of sides to Miguel. I’ll be surprised if that’s his reaction.” She paused. “He’ll probably be calling soon. I’ll find another place for us to meet while you get the rest of your work done.

Blaine looked around the room. “There’s not much privacy here,” he agreed.

“Exactly. I have a key to a small empty office down the hall. It’s usually used for meetings. Miguel and I can meet there. While I’m gone, I’d like you to put together an additional fifty packets. I need those for another mailing, but I don’t have labels yet. There are blank envelopes in the other box on the floor.” 

Fiona’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. “It’s Miguel. He must be done downstairs. Oh, and it’s okay to play music if you want.” She smiled reassuringly at him as she answered her phone. “Hi Miguel. Good timing. Can you come back upstairs? I’d thought we could use that little meeting room down the hall.” Her voice faded away as the door shut behind her.

Blaine put both hands on the table, took a deep breath, and let it out. He felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He couldn’t imagine what Miguel would say. Blaine shook his head sadly. Everything had started off so well, but now things were a mess. He wanted to call Kurt, so he could help him process what had happened, but now wasn’t the time. He sighed, and started assembling the packets in silence. He wasn’t in the mood for music.

*****

Nearly a half hour later, just as Blaine finished his task, Fiona returned alone. He looked up to see her smiling at him.

“How’d you do?” she asked.

Blaine was too nervous to smile in response. “It’s done.” 

“That’s great. Miguel and I had a good talk. He’ll be back in a minute. He just had to make a call. He wants to speak to you.”

Blaine felt his stomach drop. 

Fiona saw the strained expression on his face. “Don’t worry. I’ll be here, too. Why don’t you sit down, and we’ll join you.”

Fiona’s chair was still next to his, from when they had talked earlier. Fiona grabbed a third chair and placed it nearby. Miguel entered just as they both sat down.

“My apologies for the delay.” Miguel gave Blaine a friendly smile and took a seat in the remaining chair.

Fiona looked calmly at Miguel, and Blaine looked at their faces, wondering who was going to speak first. Surely they didn’t expect him to start? 

It turned out to be Miguel. Blaine looked down at his hands, which were clasped together in his lap. 

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we? Our wonderful Fiona has taken me to task for some of my language choices, my tone, and my actions around you. Dear boy, you haven’t had the opportunity to know me well enough yet to understand my personality. I do enjoy teasing my friends.”

 _Friends? Is he kidding??_ Blaine looked up at Miguel with a studiously blank expression on his face. Fiona’s eyebrows went up ever so slightly.

“But that hardly matters here,” Miguel hastened to add, “because you are our employee, and this is a workplace, not a social gathering. So, my abject apologies for my misbehavior, and for making you feel uncomfortable. It will not be repeated.”

Blaine was slightly stunned. He wasn’t sure what he had expected Miguel to say, but a detailed apology had not been on his list of possibilities. Blaine wanted to believe him. “Thank you,” was all he said.

Fiona spoke next. “Thank you, Miguel. Blaine, I want you to know that you’re valued here, and your concerns are heard. It’s just the four of us, and we have to work together for this exhibition to be successful. Is there anything you’d like to say?

Blaine thought for a moment. Maybe he should give Miguel the benefit of the doubt, since he seemed genuinely sorry for his actions. He remembered what Kurt had said, they didn't know Miguel's story. Still, he didn’t want to let him off the hook, either. “Even after only two days, I already know that I am going to learn so much here. I really enjoy working with Fiona and she makes me feel very comfortable.” Blaine paused. “I just want to have that with everyone else.”

“As well you should,” said Miguel. “And it’s my responsibility to see that you do.”

Blaine felt the tension begin to leave his body. He hoped he could take Miguel’s word for it. Maybe there was some kind of relationship reset button that would allow him to have with Miguel what he already had with Fiona, mutual trust and respect. 

Fiona interrupted his thoughts. “Well, this has been quite an interesting afternoon, but I’m very happy with how it’s ending. Thank you both. Blaine, it’s nearly 5, why don’t you call it a day? I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, good luck with your final.”

Blaine smiled, pleased that Fiona remembered. “Thanks!” He stood up to gather his things from the sofa, then paused. “Good night, Miguel.”

“Good night, Blaine.”

As Blaine closed the door behind him, he sensed there might be some unfinished business between Fiona and Miguel, which was why they didn’t want him hanging around. That was fine, because he was exhausted and eager to get home. But Fiona had listened, Miguel had apologized, and he wasn’t in any kind of trouble. It would all be okay. But he definitely needed to text Kurt, and give him a heads up that there was lots to talk about tonight!

*****

Dinner was over and Blaine was now in his bedroom, reviewing his study notes one more time for his Operations Management final. Marco’s finals had ended Friday, so rather than risk distracting Blaine, he was spending the evening with his girlfriend Bianca. After reading for two hours, Blaine took a short break. There was still another hour before Kurt would call. He decided to reach out to Tina.

**9:02 pm from Blaine: I’m nearly studied out for tomorrow’s final. How about you?**

**9:11 pm from Tina: Same. Wishing I could take the final NOW. Glad we’re done tomorrow. Celebratory lunch after?**

**9:13 pm from Blaine: Yes to lunch but need to be at work by 2. See you tomorrow!**

Blaine smiled. Celebrating the end of the semester with Tina would be fun. Plus, he wanted to pick her brain. Blaine returned to his notes, knowing he would hear his boyfriend’s voice soon.

*****

Blaine heard the buzz signaling an incoming call. He grabbed his phone and swiped across the screen. “Hi, baby. Right on time!”

“Hi sweetie!” said Kurt. “You said you had a lot to tell me. Is this a good time for a long conversation?”

“Yes. I’ve maxed out on studying. If I don’t know the course material now, I never will. I’ll just be so happy when it’s noon tomorrow and I can say ‘done!’”

“I know what that feels like. And I have news for you, too.”

Blaine snuggled down on his bed, his head against the pillows. “Great! Has your dad been keeping you busy?”

Kurt chuckled. “Of course! I spent most of today at the garage, helping him and the other guys. It’s freezing here, so I’m better off inside working on cars than being outside. But what I wanted to tell you is Dad and I watched your video tonight.”

Blaine swallowed hard. Kurt had said he would show it to his dad before Christmas, but Blaine was still nervous. Burt now knew he had been arrested and put in handcuffs by the Border Patrol. Would that change how Burt felt about him?

“Blaine sweetie, are you still with me?”

“Yeah,” he croaked. _Well, that didn’t sound good._ Blaine cleared his throat. “Sorry. What did he say?”

“He said he knew there was something besides the high cost of plane tickets to explain why you’re reluctant to come to Ohio. But I wish you could have seen his face during your speech. He was really impressed. When it was over, he said that he understood why I’m so proud of you, and why I admire you.”

“Kurt,” said Blaine softly, feeling overwhelmed.

“Dad said you’re a man of character, that you’re brave and honest. Do you know what else he said?”

Blaine was busy wiping his eyes. “What?” 

“He said that you’re a good man, and you deserve to have a good life here.”

“O-oh,” Blaine couldn’t keep the hitch out of his voice. It was all he could do not to sob with relief. “Please tell your dad I said thank you. Tell him how much his support means to me.”

“I promise I will. I love you.”

Blaine sighed. He had the best boyfriend in the whole world, and his boyfriend had the best father. “I love you too, so, so much.” 

Kurt waited a moment. “There’s one more thing.” 

“What’s that?”

“After Dad saw the video, I brought up the idea of him helping with the cost of a rental car so you could come here with me at some point. He really seemed okay with it.”

Blaine couldn’t help but grin. “Looks like I’ll need to start working on that playlist!”

“I’m not driving without one. So tell me, what did you do at your internship today?”

 _Well, this is going to take a while._ “Remember when I said on Saturday that it could only get better?”

“Yeah.”

“I spoke too soon.”

“Uh-oh.”

Blaine told Kurt everything that happened, from his shock at finding Miguel watching him to his conversation with Fiona and Miguel’s apology. “It was so amazing to see the way Miguel’s personality changed after Fiona spoke to him. He wasn’t teasing anymore. Fiona seemed happy with the way it worked out.”

Blaine stopped, waiting for Kurt to say something. But there was only silence. “Um, Kurt? You still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m kind of angry at Miguel, but I’m really proud of you. It’s hard to be so honest when you didn’t know what it might cost you, but you told Fiona exactly how Miguel’s behavior made you feel. It sounds like he gave you a sincere apology. I hope that’s true.” 

“I know. I hope so, too. I was nervous as hell through the whole thing. It’s going to be hard to pretend that nothing happened.” 

“You shouldn’t have to pretend. It happened, and like I said, hopefully, it’s over. Put it behind you, and if there’s any more inappropriate behavior, go straight to Fiona. It sounds like she has your back.”

They talked for a little while longer, sharing their separate plans for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Blaine promised to text Kurt after his exam, and to call later that night so Kurt could hear the latest internship news. “I’m hoping for less drama,” Blaine said before bidding Kurt a heartfelt good night.

*****  
_Tuesday, December 23, 2014_

Blaine and Tina exited the exam room as soon as the proctor had collected their answer sheets. There had been two essays and sixty short answer questions. Blaine rotated his neck and shrugged his shoulders, trying to get the tension out. “Wow, that was harder than I expected. It was fair, but that second essay question nearly killed me.”

“Oh, god, that was awful,” agreed Tina. “But no more complaining. We’re done! And I’m super hungry.”

“Does DiDi’s Dumpling sound good to you?” Blaine asked, naming a popular Chinese restaurant just one block from Baruch.

“Yes!” Tina cheered, squeezing Blaine’s arm. “Chinese comfort food! Just what we need.”

They hurried down Lexington Avenue to 24th Street, wanting to beat the lunchtime crowd, and get out of the cold as quickly as possible. Luckily, the lines were still relatively short. They placed their orders at the counter and found an empty table.

Blaine happily inhaled the aroma of his hot and sour soup. It was piping hot, just what he needed on a cold day. Tina had ordered chicken noodle soup, and both had chosen dumplings. They unsheathed their chop sticks and started eating. 

“Thank you for picking this place,” said Tina. “I’m glad we can do this, I felt badly when I couldn’t have lunch with you last Friday. How’s Kurt?”

Blaine smiled, remembering their conversation from last night. “He’s fine. He’s working for his dad while he’s home. We talk every day. Everything’s good.”

“Has your internship started yet?”

“I actually went for the first time on Saturday, and yesterday was my second day. There are three people in charge, but I work with Fiona. She does videography and web design.” Blaine told Tina about the exhibition and the projects he had done.

“You’re doing some cool things, and the exhibition sounds really interesting! Sarah and I should check it out. We should bring our mom, too.”

“You should! Maybe you could help me get our friends to go. It opens January 27th at the New Museum and runs until early May.”

“Sure, I could do that. So the people you work with. What are they like?”

“Fiona’s amazing. I haven’t seen Tengfei since the interview, and Miguel… actually, I wanted to get your advice about something that happened with Miguel. But you need to keep it to yourself.” 

Tina couldn’t help but smirk. “I’ve managed to keep a lot of your secrets over the years.”

“Yes, you have,” said Blaine fondly. Tina was the very first person he had come out to, when they were both in ninth grade. “That’s why I’m sharing this one. I remember you telling me a few times about your work with the Chief Diversity Officer.”

“My favorite school job assignment ever. She’s invited me back for next semester.”

“So let me tell you what’s been going on.” Blaine summarized Miguel’s behavior on the day of the interview and yesterday, Fiona’s response, and his subsequent apology. Tina did not interrupt, but her facial expressions told Blaine everything she was thinking.

“Wow,” said Tina when Blaine was done. “I really like Fiona. I’m glad Miguel apologized, because you still have to work with him. But why do you need _my_ advice?

“Do you think what he did would qualify as sexual harassment?”

Tina stared at him. “But you said that everything’s been resolved. So why do you want to pursue this now?”

“I would only if it happened again. I don’t think it will, but I want to be prepared if it does.”

“Okay, but just because I have a part-time job working in the office that manages that stuff, and a sister who’s studying to be an attorney, doesn’t make me an expert! You should ask my boss or Sarah your question, not me.”

“I know, I know. I just thought that maybe you could get some information that I could read.”

Tina’s eyes lit up. “Now that I can do.” She reached into her book bag and took out her iPad. “Good thing they have free Wi Fi here. There’s a Baruch College policy and procedures document about discrimination and sexual harassment. One of the things that’s really good about it is it offers examples of harassing behaviors. Ah, found it! Would you like me to send you the link?”

“That would be great!”

“So, here’s the thing,” Tina began. “The policy is for acts that take place at Baruch College, or between Baruch students, faculty and employees. You found your internship independently, so it’s not affiliated with Baruch. So I’m not sure if this policy applies to you. You’d have to ask someone in authority to find out. But I know both New York City and New York State have anti-discrimination and anti-harassment policies. You can find them on line.” 

“Send me the Baruch policy anyway. I want to look at their examples. 

Tina nodded while she scrolled down through the pages. “Ooh, listen to this one! ‘Other types of unwelcome conduct of a sexual nature can also constitute sexual harassment if sufficiently severe or pervasive that the target finds, and a reasonable person would find, that an intimidating, hostile or abusive work or academic environment has been created. Examples of this kind of sexual harassment include, but are not limited to, the following:’”

“‘Sexual comments, teasing or jokes.’” Tina looked up at Blaine. “That one sounds like yours.”

 _We have a winner._ Blaine smirked. “Yup.”

“But Blaine, you would need to speak to a professional, like Baruch’s Diversity Officer or a lawyer, to see if what you experienced qualified. The behavior has to be ‘sufficiently severe or pervasive.’ Only an expert can determine if what you’ve experienced fits the requirements under the law.” 

“I understand. If it ever gets to that point, I will definitely consult with someone.”

“You know, my boss always says you should tell the harasser to stop.” 

“The first time, I thought Miguel was just being silly, and Fiona was there. But I did make a comment about it to her, and she said she would talk to him. The second time, Fiona walked in the door before I could say much more than ‘you startled me.’ But then I told her the whole story.”

“My boss also says you should write down what happened to you. She says that written records are important.”

Blaine groaned. “The last time I did that was when the Border Patrol pulled me off the bus in Rochester.”

Tina touched his arm. “I know, and that was awful. But it can be hard to remember detail, and from what you said, the first time this happened was the day of your interview, and then yesterday. So you should write it down. I’ve seen what some of these records look like, with names, dates, locations, what he said, what you said, what he did, what you did. Don’t forget to include when Fiona was there, and what she said or did, too. That way, if it ever happens again, you’ve got documentation.” 

“Thanks, T. I know that’s good advice. I’ll do it tonight when I get home.”

Tina smiled. “Good. Oh! There’s something else my boss always says.”

“What’s that?”

“No matter what the laws or policies say, supervisors should provide an environment where workers feel safe and are valued.”

Blaine mulled over Tina’s words for a moment. “I think Fiona wants Purposeful Arts to be that place for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ DiDi Dumplings ](http://www.dididumplings.com/index.html) is at 38 Lexington Avenue at 24th Street.
> 
> [ City University of New York (CUNY) Policies and Procedures on Equal Opportunity, Non-Discrimination, and Against Sexual Harassment ](http://www.cuny.edu/about/administration/offices/ohrm/policies-procedures/finalnondeiscrimpolicy121213.pdf)
> 
> [ New York State Policy on Sexual Harassment in the Workplace ](http://www.labor.ny.gov/formsdocs/DEOD/ga812.pdf)
> 
> [ NYS Attorney General Brochure on Sexual Harassment ](http://www.ag.ny.gov/sites/default/files/pdfs/publications/sexual_harrassment_brochure.pdf)


	8. Chapter 8

_Tuesday, December 23, 2014 (continued)_

Blaine left the restaurant, said good bye to Tina, and boarded the 23rd Street cross-town bus to Sixth Avenue, where he would take the subway downtown to 14th Street. He texted Kurt as soon as he found a seat.

**1:19 pm from Blaine. Survived my last final, had celebratory Chinese dumplings with Tina. Going to the internship. Wish me luck! Talk later. xxxooo**

Blaine smiled knowingly when his phone buzzed a few minutes later.

**1:23 pm from Kurt. You’re done! Lunch sounds yummy. I’m jealous. Also hungry. Good luck. Talk tonight. xxxxooo**

Once inside The Center, Blaine took the stairs at a normal pace, not racing up them like he had the day before. 

“Don’t take off your jacket,” Fiona said cheerfully as Blaine opened the door.

“Oh?”

“I probably should have said ‘hi’ first. You and I are taking a field trip.”

“Where are we going?” Blaine asked as Fiona put on her coat.

“We’re meeting Tengfei at the New Museum. He’s there right now and today’s a good opportunity for you to see it.”

 _I can’t wait!_ “That’s great! Is it far from here? I’ve never been to the Bowery.”

“Actually, it’s fairly close. Four stops on the downtown F train and less than a three block walk. It’s a cool place, completely devoted to contemporary art. Wait ‘til you see the building. It’s striking. Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Twenty minutes later, they emerged from the Second Avenue subway stop, and walked along East Houston Street to the Bowery. As they turned the corner, Blaine saw a building a block ahead that stood out from its surroundings. “That must be it,” he said.

“It is,” replied Fiona. “Seven stories high and clad in aluminum. It’s unlike anything else on the street.”

As they approached, Blaine noticed the clear glass wall on the lobby level that ran along the entire front of the building, allowing him to see the full interior from the outside. After entering, they passed the information desk, the museum store, and café. Fiona removed a card from her wallet and presented it to the security staff. “He’s with me,” she explained, nodding her head at Blaine.

They took the stairs to the second floor galleries, passing several painting and sculpture exhibits. Blaine made a mental note to return with Kurt, because he hadn’t a clue what he was looking at but really wanted to find out. He followed Fiona into an empty gallery space. “Welcome to the future home of ‘Voices of Hope and Determination,’” Fiona announced.

Blaine looked around. The gallery was large and well-lit, with a second space branching off at the far end. Nothing was hung yet, so the walls were very white and empty. There were a number of tall and narrow rectangular boxes rising from the floor in seemingly random places. “What are those for?” he asked. 

“That’s for some of the multi-media,” Fiona explained. “The boxes will be fitted with screens, and visitors who view the videos can listen to our subjects talk about their experiences by downloading the Museum app to their phones. The Museum will sell ear buds for a nominal charge to anyone who doesn’t have them.”

“Ah, I thought I heard some familiar voices!” Both Blaine and Fiona turned to see Tengfei walking towards them, accompanied by a man and a woman. Tengfei quickly introduced Blaine to Elena, one of the museum’s curators, and Stefan, the special events coordinator. “We got a lot accomplished,” Tengfei said, sounding very pleased. “It’s all coming together well.”

Fiona smiled. “Yes, and the devil is in the details.” She and Elena exchanged knowing glances. “Elena and I should go over the latest list of exhibit pieces.”

Tengfei nodded. “I agree. Stefan and I were going up to the seventh floor to see the space for the opening reception. Blaine, would you like to join us?”

 _I’d almost rather stay with Fiona and learn more about the exhibit, but I haven’t spent any time with Tengfei._ “Sure.”

Stefan led them to the elevator. “We’re going to the Sky Room,” he said to Blaine. “You’ll see why we call it that when we get there.”

The elevator opened at the seventh floor, and the three men stepped into a large, open space with two walls of floor to ceiling glass. Blaine was mesmerized by the stunning panoramic views of the city. There was an outdoor terrace that wrapped around two sides of the building.

“What do you think?” Stefan asked Blaine, smiling.

Blaine had a hard time turning away. “It’s amazing. The views!”

“Yes, we’re very fortunate to have this space, said Stefan. “Of course, due to the weather, we don’t use the outdoor terrace at this time of year, but the indoor portion is large enough to hold the exhibition’s guests.” Stefan paused to look at Tengfei. “Let me show you the rest.”

Blaine followed Stefan and Tengfei through the space. Stefan took them into the food preparation area that would be used by the caterers. He gazed at the huge commercial refrigerator, oven and expanse of countertops. His mom would love a kitchen like this. They returned to the main space, where Stefan showed them where the food stations would be placed, and how the tables and chairs would be arranged.

“The opening is really The Shipston Foundation’s baby, and they’ll be well-represented that night,” Tengfei explained to Blaine. “As the sponsor, they’re paying for it, and their staff selects the menu and sets the program. But since we’re the ones in direct contact with the Museum staff, we’re doing the walk-through on the set up with Stefan. Those packets Fiona had you assemble?” Blaine nodded. Of course he remembered yesterday’s project. He briefly wondered if Tengfei knew what had happened with Miguel, but put the thought aside to listen. “An equal number are being sent out by the Foundation to their supporters.” Tengfei shrugged self-consciously. “I’m never as comfortable with the publicity side of things as I am with the mounting of the actual exhibition, but in this business, grantees end up wearing a lot of hats.”

“I guess by doing all these things, it puts you in a better position for getting grants from them in the future,” Blaine observed.

“You might think so,” Tengfei replied. “But in fact, arts foundations rarely make awards to the same grantee two years in a row. Their funds are limited and they prefer to spread them around, so as many artists can benefit from them as possible. It’s a constant search for new funding and new opportunities. Purposeful Arts probably won’t get funded by ‘Controversial Commentary’ again. But a different project with a different theme might get funding from another one of the Foundation’s programs, or from an entirely different source. And the people on the funding review teams for the arts tend to know each other. So if we prove ourselves to be good stewards of the money they give us, the word gets out, and it helps us with future applications.” 

“It sounds like a lot of work to always look for financial support.”

“It is. But there are organizations out there with great web resources that identify funding sources so people like me don’t have to reinvent the wheel every time.”

Stefan gently interrupted them. “Tengfei, if I’ve answered your questions, we should return to the second floor galleries and find Elena and Fiona.”

Tengfei nodded. “I’m good.”

The three men entered the elevator and Blaine turned to Tengfei. “It’s really interesting to see what goes on behind the scenes. I never knew what went into these kinds of public events.”

When they met up with Fiona and Elena, both seemed very satisfied with the progress they had made. “I think we’re done here,” said Fiona. “I’m going to head back uptown and work on the program order for these last images.”

Blaine stepped forward to join her, but Fiona shook her head. “I think Tengfei needs you.”

Blaine looked at Tengfei, to see what he wanted him to do. 

“Let’s go down the street to Café Habana for a snack, and we can talk there.” Tengfei turned back to Stefan and Elena. “Thank you both for spending time with us today. We’ll be in touch.” 

After everyone shook hands, Fiona said good bye and walked north on the Bowery towards Second Avenue, while Blaine and Tengfei crossed at Prince Street to Café Habana. Blane wasn’t quite sure why they were going to a restaurant to talk rather than just go with Fiona to Purposeful Arts, but he guessed that Tengfei had his reasons.

When Tengfei spoke, it was as if he had read Blaine’s mind. “You and I haven’t seen each other since your interview. You said you wanted to learn more about advocacy. I thought today might be a good time to have that discussion, since I have a little bit of free time. 

“Thank you,” said Blaine. “I really appreciate it.” 

“Not at all,” Tengfei replied. “It’s overdue.”

They entered the popular diner, but since it was mid-afternoon, it wasn’t crowded. Tengfei chose an empty booth. Blaine slid into the opposite seat. He looked at the menu but wasn’t sure what to order. He’d be eating dinner at home in three hours, and he’d had a nice lunch with Tina, but that had been a while ago.

“Order whatever you’d like,” said Tengfei. “I’m buying. Their Cuban sandwich is really good.”

“Oh, thank you. I did have a big lunch, so maybe I’ll have something light?”

Tengfei grinned. “I’m guessing you haven’t eaten at Café Habana before?”

Blaine shook his head.

“They’re more into ‘heavy’ here.”

Their server came by and recommended the soup of the day, which was black bean. Blaine ordered it and the sincronizada toluca; a black bean and a lemon cilantro flour tortilla with mozzarella cheese, avocado and chorizo, served with crema and salsa verde. Tengfei ordered the Cuban sandwich; marinated roast pork, ham, swiss cheese, chipotle mayonnaise and a pickle on a toasted roll.

While they waited for their food to arrive, Tengfei leaned forward and spoke quietly to Blaine. “Before I give my speech about advocacy, I want to tell you that I talked with both Fiona and Miguel about what happened yesterday.”

Blaine looked down at the table top, feeling his face turn red. _Oh, no. So THAT’s why we’re here._

“I understand that Miguel has already apologized. I’m very unhappy about the whole thing. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

All Blaine wanted was to change the subject. “I’m okay. Fiona was great about it.”

“Miguel feels badly. He knows he crossed a line.”

 _Well, yeah._ “He did apologize,” Blaine said with a slight shrug. “And to be honest, I’d just like to move forward. I don’t want to dwell on what happened.”

Tengfei nodded. “I understand.” He paused before continuing. “Fiona is very enthusiastic about your work, and coming from her, that’s high praise.” Blaine couldn’t help but smile at that bit of news. Fiona was amazing. He loved working with her. “I just want to be sure we haven’t soured you on working with us.”

 _Is Tengfei worried that I might quit?_ “No! I mean, I was taken aback by what happened yesterday, and I wouldn’t want it to happen again, but the exhibition is so different from anything I’ve ever been involved with. I feel like there’s so much to learn.” Blaine leaned forward in his seat as he became more animated. “I still feel good about working with you, and about the goals I have for the internship.”

“I’m glad. So tell me, what are your goals?”

“The big one has always been- to help me decide whether I want to pursue a career in advocacy. But I also want to do meaningful work that makes me feel part of something important. And I already feel like I am. When Fiona asked me to go through those anti-immigrant cartoons on Saturday and make a few selections, it was amazing. My last goal has to do with changing my perception about advocacy. I used to think advocacy meant working in politics or for an advocacy organization. I’m just starting to realize it may be bigger than that.”

“Blaine, it _is_ bigger than that. Advocacy goes beyond politics, beyond community organizations, beyond the arts. You name any field, any job title, and you’ll find someone who’s an advocate. It’s not about fitting people into boxes; it has to do with having passion and belief and using them to help make the world a better place.” 

Tengfei paused as the server brought over two glasses of water and Blaine’s soup. Blaine picked up the spoon but hesitated. He didn’t want to be rude and start eating while Tengfei was speaking to him. Tengfei seemed to sense his dilemma.

“Don’t let your soup get cold. I’m sure you can listen to me and eat at the same time.”

Blaine smiled. “Thank you.”

“So, as I was saying. Take me as an example. I’m a photojournalist. Let’s say my assignment is to take pictures to accompany an article about local farmers. So, it’s late summer, time for the harvest, and I’m out on a farm somewhere in New Jersey, taking pictures of whatever it is they grow. Maybe it’s corn. I’m supposed to take pictures of lots of ears of corn, either still in the ground, or maybe already boxed and ready to go to market. But what if there’s a problem with the corn, some sort of bug or fungus that’s taken over the plants, and the corn is being sent to market without being properly checked, creating a potential health issue. I might go back to the editor who gave me the assignment, and say ‘I think there’s a different story here that needs telling.’ Or the corn is fine, but there aren’t enough agricultural workers, who are generally immigrants, to pick the corn. So it’s not getting to market. Instead, it’s rotting in the fields. Then _that_ may be the story to tell. Or the workers are there, but they’re exploited. Low wages, difficult working conditions, long hours. Another opportunity to tell a different story. 

Tengfei paused again as the server brought over a towering Cuban sandwich for him, and two impressively stuffed tortillas for Blaine.

“Wow,” Blaine said in awe. “You weren’t kidding. These are huge!”

Tengfei grinned as he admired his sandwich. “Yeah, but you can always take some home. So, those examples I just mentioned. They touch on health issues, political issues and economic issues. But it’s all about using art in the service of advocacy. My pictures help educate the public. The pictures serve a purpose. They elicit a reaction. Something needs to be done. It’s like the ripple effect when you throw a pebble in a pond. Maybe scientists will research why the corn is infested. Maybe a film maker will do a documentary on the lives of agricultural workers. Maybe politicians will pass a law on labor conditions. Each person who advocates has a different focus, but the goal is change, to make it better.”

Blaine nodded as he cut into one of the tortillas. “I’m a business major. I once thought that if I wanted to pursue a career in advocacy, I’d need to change my major to something like public policy or political science. I’m learning that’s not true.” 

“That’s right. Let’s consider the possibilities. Someone with a business background might help potential immigrant entrepreneurs who lack financial backing develop a business plan to seek funds, or help them apply for a micro-loan.” Blaine stared at Tengfei. He had _never_ considered doing anything like that. 

Tengfei smiled and shrugged. “Something to think about, huh? Maybe the person with the business background chooses to work for an organization which provides that kind of counseling and support. We don’t really need more people with business degrees on Wall Street, they have plenty already.” Tengfei took another bite of his sandwich. “Or, maybe it’s you, and you join a Wall Street firm. Why not? Make millions! Be incredibly successful financially. But along the way, start a pro bono project to help disadvantaged entrepreneurs, or set up a foundation and use your money to help as many people as possible. Whatever works for you!”

Blaine grinned. “Like I’ll ever be that wealthy.”

“You never know.”

The conversation slowed as they concentrated on their meals. Blaine thought how comfortable he felt with Tengfei and Fiona, and wished it was like that with Miguel. That was Miguel’s fault, not his, but still… Now that Miguel had apologized, maybe he could take the first step. Once again, he remembered – they didn’t know Miguel’s story. Maybe that was the way to go. He could ask Miguel if he would sit down and share what is was like to be a young gay man in the ‘80s. He decided to test the idea on Tengfei.

“Fiona mentioned that you and Miguel have known each other for a while.”

“That’s right. We started by having a mutual admiration for each other’s work. Then we had some opportunities to collaborate, and we became good friends.”

 _It’s great they’re friends._ “My boyfriend and I were talking the night after my interview. Our experience as gay men is so different from what Miguel must have experienced at our age. We wondered what it was like for him, growing up gay in an era that included the AIDS epidemic and few if any legal rights. We don’t know anyone else from that time well enough for us to have that conversation.”

Tengfei smiled. “I’m sure Miguel would share his experience with you, or with you and your boyfriend.”

“Would he?” Blaine said doubtfully, thinking about everything that had happened.

“I think he would. It’s an opportunity for him to re-establish himself with you. You should ask him.” 

Blaine nodded. If Miguel agreed to meet, he would definitely wait until Kurt got back. That way, they could speak with Miguel together, which was probably a good idea, considering. Blaine returned his attention to the meal. Once they finished eating, and Tengfei paid the bill, they prepared to brave the cold winter weather again. “It’s nearly five,” said Tengfei after checking his phone. You’re done for today. Where are you heading next?”

Blaine checked the subway map on his phone for the best route home. “Uptown. I need to walk over to Spring Street, and catch the Six train to Grand Central Station. I live in Woodside.”

“Oh, you’re in Queens. I have to go downtown to Brooklyn, and I need the subway at Second Avenue, so I’ll say good bye here.”

Blaine wanted to let Tengfei know how much he appreciated their time together. “Thanks so much for the meal. Our conversation meant a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome. I enjoyed it, too. Janice was right when she told me you were an impressive young man. Depending on how my day goes, maybe I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.” They shook hands and parted ways on the sidewalk, then headed to their respective subway stops.

*****

Blaine ate dinner with Marco and Janelle that evening, although he was so full from eating at Café Habana that he put very little on his plate. He mentioned the unexpected meal as well as going out for lunch with Tina. Marco teased him about needing to work out to compensate for all the food, and wasn’t it too bad that Kurt was away and couldn’t help. Janelle shut down that conversation pretty quickly, and they continued with their meal. After dinner, Blaine went to his room to retrieve the copy of _Green Card Stories_ Tengfei had given him. Now that he was done with school for the semester, he finally had time to read it.

He brought the book into the living room, where Janelle and Marco were watching television, one of his mom’s favorite detective shows. Janelle smiled as he sat down in the chair next to her. “You’ve been studying so hard for your finals this past week, you barely came out of your room. It’s nice to have you join us again.”

Blaine smiled back. “It feels great to be done. I want to look at this book. It’s the inspiration for the immigrant exhibition where I’m interning.”

“What book is it?” asked Marco, looking up from his phone. Blaine held it up so Marco and Janelle could see. “Interesting! I might want to borrow it when you’re done.”

“Sure. But I have to return it at some point. It was loaned to me.”

Blaine had read the first ten stories in the book at Barnes & Noble. He began to flip through the remaining pages. He paused at a picture of two men, who appeared to be in their forties. He read the quote at the top of the page. _How many millions of people all over the world have the dream to come here… It’s really a tremendous privilege to have that piece of paper._

It was the story of a gay couple, one from Canada and the other a U.S. citizen. They had met at Harvard in the late 1990s. When Ontario legalized same sex marriage in 2003, they traveled to Canada and were married there, then returned to the U.S. In 2004, Massachusetts recognized their marriage. But this was well before the 2013 U.S. Supreme Court ruling that gave married same-sex couples the same federal benefits as other married couples, including immigration benefits. So the Canadian spouse had to obtain U.S. permanent residency (a green card) through employment, a more difficult and lengthier process. 

Blaine was so glad the laws were different now. If and when he and Kurt got married, they could do it in New York, and apply for permanent residency for him, just like any other couple. Blaine smiled ruefully. Kurt’s decision three weeks ago to discuss Blaine becoming a permanent resident through marriage with an immigration attorney, without asking him first, was still on his mind. But someday, when the timing was right, he hoped it would be something they would both want to do.

Blaine continued to look through the book. He stopped at a picture of an Asian woman feeding goats. The caption below the picture indicated that it was taken in California. The quote at the top of the page caught his attention. _My primary goal to build my business was to build the life I want, not to chase the dollar._

Intrigued, Blaine read further. The woman ran a business selling goat’s milk ice cream, which has greater health benefits than ice cream made from cow’s milk. His eyes widened when he read that she was originally from the Philippines, having grown up in Manila. She had been twenty two when her parents fled the political unrest there with her and her two brothers and entered the United States as tourists. Subsequently, her parents applied for political asylum but were turned down. 

In the six years between their arrival and the denial of their asylum application, the older brother married a U.S. citizen, became a permanent resident, and successfully filed petitions for his parents and younger brother to become permanent residents. But because the woman was over twenty one when she had entered the United States, she could not be included on the application. She faced deportation, but was successful in asking for suspension of deportation due to the hardship it would cause her family. She was now a U.S citizen, and owned a successful business after working as an assistant vice president for a bank, a career she had left to pursue her passion with food.

“Hey, this is very cool.” Janelle and Marco turned to look at Blaine. “There’s a story in here about a woman from Manila, who came to the United States with her family as tourists. And there’s another story about two gay guys.”

“Are you sure _you_ didn’t write those stories, dear?” Janelle said, her eyes twinkling. Marco started to laugh.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Mom!”

“Let me see the book. I’d like to read the stories.” Janelle reached for her reading glasses.

*****  
Later that night, Blaine was in his bedroom, on the phone with Kurt. He described his afternoon at the New Museum, and his conversation with Tengfei in the restaurant.

“It was nice of him to take you out for a meal.”

“True,” Blaine agreed. “But the very first thing he wanted to talk about was Miguel.”

“Not your favorite topic,” Kurt said sympathetically.

“But it’s good to know that Tengfei’s aware of what happened. And we didn’t talk about Miguel for very long. I said I just wanted to move forward. I think he was worried I would quit.”

“Blaine! You never said it was _that_ bad.”

Blaine could hear the concern in Kurt’s voice, and quickly reassured him. “It’s not. Fiona’s talked to Miguel, Tengfei’s talked to Miguel, and he’s apologized. I’d like to think it’s done. I hope so, because I’m comfortable with Fiona and Tengfei, and I’m learning so much from them. I’d like it to be that way with Miguel, too.” 

“Do you think it can happen?”

Blaine shrugged. “I’m not sure. I asked Tengfei about talking with Miguel about his experience growing up gay. It turns out he and Miguel are good friends as well as colleagues, or I wouldn’t have brought it up. He thought it would be a good idea. He even encouraged me to ask Miguel. He said it might help re-establish our relationship.”

“So you’re comfortable doing that? Sitting down with him for a conversation?”

Blaine smiled. He could sense Kurt wanting to protect him. “I think so, but I want to wait until you’re back. Maybe we could talk to him together.”

“As long as you’re okay with it, and if Miguel agrees to talk with you, I like the idea of both of us meeting with him together.”

“Is that because you’re worried about me meeting with him alone, or because you’re interested in what he has to say, or because you want him to know that I’m yours?” Blaine teased.

“Sweetie, I’m not in the least bit shy about eliminating any doubt about who you’re with. I’ll just pull you to my side and snarl ‘mine!’”

Blaine felt heat run through his body. “Uh, baby, that’s actually kind of hot. But that’s not a conversation I can really have right now. Marco could walk in at any time.” 

“Oops! Okay, changing the subject. Back to your meeting with Tengfei. Do you have a better idea about what you’ll get out of this internship?”

“Actually, yes. It’s interesting how things are kind of coming together.”

“How so?”

“You know how I never got to tell Tengfei what my goals were for the internship when I interviewed? Well, we talked about them today. And that led to an interesting conversation about advocacy. Tengfei said I shouldn’t try to put things into boxes. That was in the context of me believing that certain majors led to certain fields. He suggested that I let my passion drive what I choose to do. He was encouraging me to help others and make things change for the better, that it could happen in any job in any field.”

“That’s what you want to do, right?”

“It is, and I’m starting to see how it might work. Tengfei said something that really made me think. How someone with a business background could work with immigrant entrepreneurs to develop business plans or help them apply for loans. Those were just examples, and in my mind it’s still kind of vague, but I’m more confident about it.”

“Blaine, that’s great!”

“Something else helped to bring things together. I was reading _Green Card Stories_ tonight. There’s an interview with a gay couple, and one of the men is Canadian. Another story is about a Filipino woman from Manila.”

“Cool! Didn’t you once tell me that your mom grew up in Manila?”

“Yes! But the gay guy from Canada was talking about dreams, and I couldn’t help but think of the Baruch DREAM Team and the DREAM act. And the woman from Manila talked about leaving the corporate world to do what she wanted, rather than work only to make money. It’s so weird to open the book and find examples that connect to my conversation with Tengfei, and that I identify with so closely. My mom jokingly asked if I had written them!”

“Show them to me when I get back?” 

“Absolutely.” 

There was a pause in the conversation. Blaine pulled his blanket to his shoulders to keep warm. 

“So tomorrow’s Christmas Eve,” said Kurt. “Any plans?”

“Well, it’s my first day working in the morning at Barnes & Noble, followed by my internship, so I’ll get to see how that schedule fits. Fiona said I could leave early because it’s Christmas Eve, but I told her I’d just as soon work the full three hours, since our big dinner is on Christmas Day. I think Marco’s going to Bianca’s house tomorrow night to spend Christmas Eve with her family. So it will probably just be Mom and me. Aunt Mariel doesn’t arrive until Christmas Day. What about you?”

“Dad and I will have dinner, and then we’ll watch the DVD of ‘It’s a Wonderful Life.’ He loves that film.” 

“Sounds nice. And just a few days later, it’ll be New Year’s, and just a few days after that, you’ll be back.”

“Yes I will.” Kurt sounded wistful. “I really miss you.”

Blaine felt a lump in his throat and that familiar sense of _need_. He wanted to tell Kurt how much he missed holding him, but didn’t want to make them both feel bad. So instead he said, “I really miss you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> As mentioned in the notes for Chapter Two, The New Museum is a contemporary art museum in lower Manhattan, on a street known as The Bowery. It’s a street that has an interesting history, so I’ve provided a link if you’d like to learn more. Café Habana is a well-known Cuban restaurant less than two blocks from the New Museum.
> 
> Brief history of [ The Bowery](http://theboweryhouse.com/history.html)
> 
> The [ New Museum](http://www.newmuseum.org/)  
> 235 Bowery  
> http://www.newmuseum.org/  
> [ Museum spaces](http://www.newmuseum.org/building)
> 
> [ Café Habana](http://www.habanaoutpost.com/locations/location/cafe-habana)  
> 17 Prince Street at Elizabeth Street 
> 
> The stories of the Canadian man and the Filipino woman who Blaine read about in [ Green Card Stories](http://www.greencardstories.com/) can be found on pages 85 and 97 of that book.


	9. Chapter 9

_Friday, January 2, 2015 (ten days later)_

Blaine turned off his alarm, closed his eyes and stretched. Just one more day and Kurt would be back! He grabbed a pillow from behind his head and hugged it to his chest. By tomorrow evening, he would be hugging something much better. 

But as lovely as that thought was, it was still a day away, and Blaine needed to get ready for work. He showered, dressed, ate breakfast with Janelle, and packed a lunch. He left the apartment and headed out in the cold along Roosevelt Avenue to the Woodside/ 61st Street subway station. When the next train to Manhattan pulled in, he grinned at his luck at finding a seat despite the morning rush hour.

Blaine thought about the past ten days, with his mornings at Barnes & Noble and afternoons at his internship. Barnes & Noble had been constantly busy. They must have sold thousands of gift cards, because it seemed like everyone who had gotten one for Christmas had come back to the store to spend it. Blaine’s daily four hour shifts had flown by, which was great, because what he looked forward to the most were the afternoons he spent at Purposeful Arts or the New Museum. 

Being busy Monday to Friday from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm definitely kept Blaine from thinking too much about Kurt. But on the subway ride to and from work, and in his room at night, it was a different story. It helped that they spoke to each other nearly every evening, and it had been nice to be on the phone with Kurt at midnight on New Year’s Eve. But it would have been so much better to hold him and kiss him instead. He really missed his boyfriend, and he knew Kurt felt the same way. But tomorrow night, they would be together again. He stroked Kurt’s cashmere scarf, wrapped snug around his neck, and smiled. 

Miguel had stopped by Purposeful Arts several times since apologizing to Blaine, and was friendly but thankfully, not obnoxious. Blaine was no longer nervous around him. He had approached Miguel a few days ago to ask if he would talk to him and Kurt, and Miguel had readily agreed, but not without wryly observing how old it made him feel to be regarded as some kind of 1980s gay guru. They agreed to wait until Kurt returned to set up a specific time to get together.

When Blaine arrived at Barnes & Noble, they were short-staffed at the main floor registers, so he spent his entire shift at the check out. Afterwards, he ate his lunch in the employees break room. Just before 1:30 pm, he said good bye to his coworkers and headed out to catch the bus to Purposeful Arts.

“Almost a full house, now that you’re here,” Fiona said with a smile as Blaine came through the door. He looked around and saw Miguel standing near the sofa where they kept their coats, talking on the phone. Blaine waved at Miguel, who smiled and waved back. From Fiona’s comment, Blaine guessed that Tengfei was not in.

Blaine took off his jacket and scarf. “So, what do you have for me today?”

Fiona pointed at the oversized monitor she sometimes used instead of her laptop screen. “Today, you’re my second set of eyes and ears. Look at your worktable. I’ve gifted you with a monitor like mine.”

Blaine glanced over and saw the large screen next to his laptop.

“I’ve got a final version of the ‘Voices of Hope’ video in the shared folder,” Fiona continued. “You haven’t seen it yet. I want you to watch the whole thing. There are seven segments and it runs just under forty five minutes. When we set it up in the museum, different segments will run on different screens.” 

Blaine grinned. He couldn’t wait to see what Fiona had put together. “This is going to be fun.” 

“I thought you might enjoy it. Have a pad and pen handy, and plug in your earbuds or borrow a headset from me. Watch and listen carefully. If there’s anything jarring with the audio or video from a technical standpoint, or anything weird with the content, pause the video, make a note of the problem and the time stamp, and move on. Any questions?”

Blaine shook his head. “I think I’m okay, but I’ll be sure to ask you if something comes up.”

Miguel ended his call, picked up his coat, and walked over to Fiona and Blane, a large envelope tucked under one arm. “Good afternoon, Blaine! Fiona darling, I promised my friend Habib Chehab to return some documents he leant me related to his video interview. But our schedules haven’t meshed well. He’s going to send his son Nasri to get them. They’re in this envelope.” Miguel placed it on the corner of Fiona’s worktable. “I told Habib that someone would be here until 5.”

Fiona nodded. “I have to go out for about an hour at some point, but Blaine will be here.” Fiona turned to Blaine. “One of us should be able to take care of it.” 

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Sure.”

“Thank you, dear ones,” said Miguel as he buttoned up his coat. “Have lovely weekends. Talk soon.” 

“You, too,” Fiona and Blaine replied. Miguel waved good bye and walked out the door.

“I guess I’ll get started on the video,” said Blaine as he walked over to the sofa to get his earbuds from his messenger bag.

Fiona hummed absently in agreement, already absorbed in the next project for the exhibition.

*****

Blaine liked the first interview on the video. It featured a high school physics teacher from Jordan who had come to the United States in 1999 to study engineering. Following the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001, he decided to take additional courses in religion while pursuing his engineering degree. A devout Muslim who was horrified by the September 11 terrorist attacks, he developed a program about Islam’s peaceful tenets and its history for non-Muslim audiences. Eventually he was invited to speak at local high schools, which led to his making a career shift into education. He returned to school for a teaching degree and certification in high school physics. Blaine was particularly moved by this portion of the interview:

“For the past fifteen years, I’ve continued to speak to groups, especially in the schools. Of course, when I introduce myself to the students, I mention my country, and always get puzzled expressions. Many don’t have a clue where Jordan is on the map. I mention the film _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_. and put a slide of Petra up on the screen. Everyone recognizes Petra. It captures their interest for the important things I want to say about Islam. I keep thinking that at some point, the need for presentations like mine will go away. But no, the lack of knowledge about Islam never seems to end, and people fear the things they don’t understand. Look at what happened five years ago when a new mosque was going to open near the grounds of the World Trade Center. Some people were so outraged, yet two smaller mosques were already there.” 

Blaine was five minutes into the video, taking notes as needed, when Fiona stood up and took her coat from where it was lying on the sofa. Blaine paused the video, took out his earbuds and looked at her expectantly. “I’m going to run out and take care of a few errands,” she said as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. “I shouldn’t be gone for more than an hour.”

“Okay. 

“See you in a bit.”

Blaine put his earbuds back on, finished watching the first interview and started the next one. It featured Habib Chehab, Miguel’s friend. Habib introduced himself. “I’m from Lebanon and I’m Muslim. I came to the United States with my wife and young son in the late 1990s for doctoral studies in comparative literature and translation at a mid-size research university in upstate New York. I’m now a tenured faculty member at a university in New York City. You want to know what events had the greatest impact on my life?” Habib paused and smiled. “My marriage to my beautiful wife and the birth of our children, of course, and then, becoming a U.S citizen!” His expression changed, and he became very somber.

“But there was also Special Registration,” Habib said sadly. “The U.S. government started it in 2002, because of September 11.” 

The narrator, whose voice Blaine didn’t recognize, began to speak, while official-looking U.S. government documents appeared on the screen.

“Some 9/11 history is needed to understand Special Registration, officially known as the National Security Entry-Exit Registration System or NSEERS, which began in September 2002. At that time, immigration and border security were under the authority of the federal Department of Justice. The Department of Homeland Security (DHS), which is now in charge of immigration and border security, wasn’t operational until March 2003.

“All nineteen of the 9/11 hijackers legally entered the United States on visas. One had a student visa, fourteen had visitor visas and four had business visas. Congress, the Department of Justice and many citizens felt that the visa system had failed by allowing the terrorists in. Also, data collection technology at that time was woefully inadequate. So something else was needed to make sure that no more terrorists entered the country, and to track people that might pose a risk. 

“Thus began Special Registration, or NSEERS. Our government determined that it would track only males sixteen years old and older, and only citizens from Arab and mostly Muslim countries. The program required non-immigrants to go through special processing at the U.S. Port of Entry upon arrival, followed by a requirement to report to the nearest Immigration and Naturalization Service (INS) office within ten days. Any non-immigrant already residing in the United States were required to appear at their district INS office within a ten-day window to be processed there. It further required a re-interview annually for those foreign nationals who remained in this country. Anyone requiring Special Registration who left the United States had to go through a special departure procedure at the airport before boarding their flight.”

Blaine was shocked. Wasn’t it unconstitutional for the government to single out groups of people based on gender and nationality?

“Special Registration was harmful because it swept up entire populations indiscriminately and because the INS lacked sufficient staff to manage so many people who were given only a ten day window to register. The INS jailed anyone who they had doubts about, most notably in California. In doing so, they detained people who were outside the scope of Special Registration.”

Habib returned to the screen, and began to speak again. “What happened was a surprise. Thousands of males from Iran, Iraq, Libya, Sudan and Syria, the first group of countries called up, reported to INS government offices all over the United States to meet the 10 day requirement. But hundreds were taken into custody in California, even if they had pending immigration applications on file. My friends and I were in New York, but when we heard what happened in California, we all got scared. If you were male and from those countries or one of the thirteen countries that were added later, including Lebanon, you were required to go to the INS. And we were so afraid that once we got there, they wouldn’t let us leave. It didn’t even feel like the United States any more. It felt like something that happened in our own countries.”

The video switched to text which scrolled up the screen:  
_When NSEERS began, it applied to males aged 16 or older from Iran, Iraq, Libya, and Sudan, but the U.S. government kept adding more countries until December 2002. The final list of countries included Afghanistan, Algeria, Bahrain, Bangladesh, Egypt, Eritrea, Indonesia, Iran, Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Libya, Morocco, North Korea, Oman, Pakistan, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Somalia, Sudan, Syria, Tunisia, United Arab Emirates, and Yemen._

_Permanent Residents (green card holders) and asylum applicants were exempt from NSEERS, because the INS already had fingerprints and other documentation for them on file. But anyone on a non-immigrant visa other than diplomats, including tourists, students, and workers, was required to register.”_

_The Department of Justice ended the annual reporting requirement in December 2003. NSEERS was finally discontinued in April 2011 (8.5 years later)._

Habib’s narrative continued. “I remember receiving an email from the director of our university’s international student office. All of the affected students received one. It told us about Special Registration, and what we needed to do. The director was a kind person, and really did what she could to soften the blow. We all liked her very much, and we knew she was only doing her job. I remember meeting with her. She had asked all of us to meet with her individually.” Habib paused to smile at the memory. “She had a lot of appointments.”

“The INS office where we needed to report was two and a half hours away. There was no train service and the bus service was not direct. So the director helped us organize car pools. She also wanted to make sure we traveled with all the required documents and gave us written instructions about what would happen at the INS. She was so concerned about us. And it wasn’t just students! I can remember some of the faculty who taught me having to go to INS for Special Registration too, just because of their nationality. And they were highly respected and some had international reputations!” Habib shook his head and said softly, “It was so embarrassing.”

“So the day came when we had to make the trip. I remember there were four of us; two guys from Jordan, a guy from Indonesia, and me. The Jordanian guys were in Engineering, and two of us were in the Translation program. We were so nervous going in, knowing what had happened weeks earlier in California. We joked about it to break the tension, but we really didn’t think it was funny. None of us knew what might happen once we got there. The INS was in a grey concrete building, and they buzzed you into a waiting area. It was so intimidating, and I’m sure it was that way on purpose. There must have been several officers doing interviews. They weren’t in uniform, but they all had badges on their shirt pockets and plastic IDs around their necks. We waited about forty five minutes. My palms were soaking wet by the time my name was called. 

“I was interviewed by a male officer. He examined my passport and all my documents that showed my status as a university student. I had a transcript, a letter from the director, and a letter from my dissertation advisor, along with my school ID. He typed information into his computer, asked me some questions, and in less than twenty minutes I was done! He gave me some printed instructions and reminded me that I would have to return in one year and do the same thing over again.

“Four of us made the trip that day, and all four of us came back. Our friends had a party for us later that night.” Habib chuckled at the memory, and then his face became serious again.

“The next day, I went to see the Director of the International Student Office again. I had sent her an email the night before to let her know the four of us were okay, but I wanted to stop by in person. She looked very relieved to see me. I was getting ready to leave and she said ‘I’m so sorry. I wish you didn’t have to go through something like this.’ I told her ‘I came here because of the promise of America. Someday, I hope that the promise of America will return.’ A year later, the government suspended the annual reporting requirement, so I never had to go back there again. But today, I feel sad. It’s been twelve years and the fear and hatred persists. I’m a citizen now. The United States is my home. But has anything really changed? I want what everyone else wants for themselves and their family, but I wonder if people will ever feel comfortable that I’m part of the United States, too.” 

With that, the interview ended, and the screen went blank. Blaine hit the pause button. He took several deep, shuddery breaths and let them out slowly. The video had stirred up so many emotions, and his mind was whirling. He rested his head in his hands for a moment while he composed himself. He took a few sips from the bottle of water on his work table, and focused on what Habib had said about Special Registration. 

If the requirement to register began in 2002, Blaine would have been seven years old at the time. According to the video, it ended in 2011, when he was sixteen. But he had never heard of it before. How was that possible? It was true that the Philippines was not on the list of countries, but as he got older, why hadn’t he seen something about it in the media? Why hadn’t he learned about it in junior high or high school? He had known kids from some of those countries, but no one had ever mentioned it.

Blaine was dumbfounded that something this big relating to immigrants could have gone on while he was growing up and he knew nothing about it. He thought of other countries that had registered its citizens, but with horrific results. Hitler had required all Jews to be registered in the countries under German control during World War II, before they were eventually rounded up and sent to concentration camps, where millions were murdered. The United States had never done anything like that, but under President Franklin Roosevelt, the government had sent thousands of Japanese Americans to internment camps after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Neither group had committed any crime against their nations, yet they were singled out solely because of their religion or their nationality. And sixty years later, the United States government had created a new registration program, based solely on gender and nationality? He couldn’t believe it.

Blaine thought about what the narrator had said. The requirement had affected only non-immigrant visa holders who were males from the listed countries, not permanent residents (green card holders) or asylees. But what about undocumented immigrants like himself? And the annual reporting requirement was suspended a year after it took effect, so it sounded like the visit to the INS happened just once. Maybe with the annual reporting requirement halted, people stopped worrying about it. But the special arrival and departure inspections at airports had continued until 2011. He was still mulling it over when the doorbell buzzed. He walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. There was a young man standing on the other side. “Can I help you?” Blaine asked.

“I’m Nasri Chehab. I’m picking up something for my dad.”

Blaine had completely forgotten that Nasri was coming by. He quickly opened the door. “Hi, I’m Blaine,” he said, reaching out to shake Nasri’s hand. “I’ll get that envelope for you.”

Nasri stepped inside and looked around the space curiously. He was a few inches taller than Blaine, with dark hair and olive skin, and appeared to be in his late teens. “This is an interesting building,” he said wryly. “My dad gave me the address, but I didn’t know until I got here that it was an LGBT center.”

Blaine wasn’t sure how to interpret the comment, but he thought it best to share some information about himself before Nasri put his foot in his mouth. “You’re not the only one. I’m gay and I didn’t know about The Center until I started working here,” he said in a friendly tone.

Nasri gazed at Blaine for a moment, then looked around the room again. “So what exactly goes on in this place?”

Blaine smiled and shrugged. “I’m an intern, and I’ve only been here a few weeks. Purposeful Arts uses the space to work on the exhibition. But we’re at the New Museum a lot, too.”

“That’s where the exhibition’s being held?”

“It is.” Blaine paused, still holding the envelope. He had a question he wanted to ask, but first, it might be better to find some common ground. “So, where do you go to school?”

“Stuyvesant. I’m a senior.”

Blaine grinned. "You’re kidding! I went there, too! Class of 2013. I’m a sophomore at Baruch College now.” 

Nasri grinned in return, and they spent the next few minutes sharing stories about teachers and classes at the high school.

“I was just watching your father on video before you came,” Blaine explained. “What he said really affected me.”

“I’ve seen it too,” Nasri said. “Miguel sent my dad a copy earlier. If you don’t mind me asking, what did you think of it?”

“Your father hadn’t done anything wrong, but it didn’t matter. He still had to go for Special Registration because he was male and because of the country he came from. He talks about how scary it was. I would guess it was humiliating for him, too. Your mother must have been so worried.”

Nasri shrugged. “I think if Dad was here right now, he’d say that’s all true. But I guess I mean, why do you care? 

Blaine slowly exhaled. How to explain this without giving too much information away to someone he didn’t know? “I can relate to feeling frightened when I’m singled out because of who I am, and having my family worry about me.”

“Because you’re gay?”

“And because I’m an immigrant.”

Nasri looked surprised. “You’re an immigrant? What country are you from?”

“I’m Filipino. I came here when I was three, with my Mom.”

“Sorry,” said Nasri, embarrassed. “It’s just that…”

Blaine finished the sentence. “I don’t look Filipino?”

Nasri nodded.

“I’m mixed race. My father was white, from the UK. My mom is Filipino.”

“Does it make it easier for you?” 

Blaine gave Nasri an understanding smile. “No, not really. But I’m proud of my Filipino heritage.”

“I’m really proud of my dad.”

“I can see why,” Blaine said smiling. “Can I ask you something about Special Registration?”

“Sure, but I was just a little kid then, and my mom and dad didn’t talk about stuff like that in front of me when I was younger.”

“Okay, but on the video, it mentioned that the special inspections at the airports, for arrivals and departures, continued until 2011, even though the yearly interviews stopped in 2003. Were people upset about having to go through that? Did your friends at school ever talk about it?”

Nasri pursed his lips together in thought. “You know, I haven’t really thought about this stuff very much. I grew up with enough random anti-Muslim crap directed at me personally not to think about something like Special Registration. The only time it came up that I remember was when we had relatives visiting us from Lebanon. We would have to wait at Kennedy Airport a lot longer for them because of the extra inspections. Then we always had to get them to the airport much earlier when they were going back, because of the exit inspection. My mother once commented that it made her feel like she was back in Lebanon.” Nasri’s eyes narrowed. “Obviously, she didn’t mean it in a good way. My friends and I would sometimes talk about whose guests got hung up at the airport the longest. We would say how stupid the whole thing was.” Nasri shrugged. “But it was all over by the time I was fourteen.” 

“Well, thanks. I had never heard of Special Registration until now. It really surprised me.” Blaine looked at Fiona’s work table and picked up Miguel’s envelope. “Anyway, here’s what you came for. Are you coming to the opening?”

“Yes, along with my family,” said Nasri. “My father, mother, me, and my sister.”

“Then I’ll see you there,” Blaine said.

“Maybe I can introduce you to my dad,” Nasri replied.

“I’d really like that.”

*****

After Nasri left, Blaine still felt unsettled. He was glad he was alone. He stretched several times and drank some water to try to get rid of the negative energy. He had just returned to his work table when Fiona unlocked the door. “Hi! How’s it going?”

Blaine felt a bit guilty that he hadn’t gotten very far with the video. “I screened the first two interviews, then Nasri came by for the envelope. It turns out he attends my old high school, so we were talking for a little while. But Habib’s interview really got to me. How is it that I’ve never heard of Special Registration?”

“How indeed,” Fiona said rhetorically. “That’s actually my favorite video from the group. Special Registration received a lot of media coverage when it began in late 2002, and even more when the INS started jailing people with no criminal records due to paperwork issues when they reported in person for their first annual registration, especially in California. It was horrible. But a year later, they did away with the annual reporting requirement, fiasco that it was.”

“But it’s awful,” Blaine exclaimed. “Requiring individuals based on gender and nationality to ‘show their papers.’ All I could think of was Hitler registering the Jews.”

“Yes, our great country doing something so ‘un-American.’ They were worried about more terrorist attacks, constitution be damned. Even though Special Registration no longer exists, the fear and mistrust of foreigners never goes away.” Fiona smiled wryly. “Not what you’re taught in school.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “At least I was taught that Japanese-Americans were sent to internment camps during World War II.”

“I remember something my mom once told me,” Fiona said. “She found out about what happened to Japanese-Americans from my aunt, her older sister, when she was a senior in high school. But it had never been mentioned by any of her teachers, even when she was taught about World War II. It was as if it was some sort of secret. My mom said when she found out, it felt so wrong that she didn’t believe it right away. It was only when she looked it up that she learned it was true.”

“Wow,” said Blaine.

“Yeah,” Fiona replied with a grin. “That’s why advocacy is so awesome. ‘The truth will out’.”

“I guess I’ve come to the right place,” Blaine mused.

“Yeah, you have.”

Blaine felt much calmer after talking with Fiona. He finished viewing the remaining interviews on the video. He found just a couple of technical issues, and wrote down what they were so Fiona could fix them. The interviews were varied and interesting, but nothing had affected him like Habib’s. 

Blaine’s last project for the day was the invitation list for the exhibition’s opening. Fiona needed him to send a list of Purposeful Art staff and guests who would be attending the opening to the Shipston Foundation, the host of the event. Fiona said he could invite one guest. With a big smile, Blaine added Kurt’s name, matched the list with the handwritten version Tengfei had given Fiona originally, and sent it as an email, copying her. 

*****

When Blaine got home that evening, Janelle asked him how his day had gone, but he only mentioned how busy it had been at Barnes & Noble. Once they all sat down for dinner, Marco looked at Blaine and grinned. “I can’t believe you haven’t said anything about your internship yet. You’re _always_ talking about it. Did you forget to go today?”

Blaine smirked at his cousin. “No, I was there. But there was a video I was screening that really got to me.” Blaine described Habib’s interview to them.

“When Habib described waiting in the INS building for his interview and being so scared, all I could think of was what happened to me last August with the Border Patrol in Rochester.” Janelle gave Blaine a concerned look, and squeezed his hand.

“I’ve told you how it was the most humiliating feeling in the world to be pulled off that bus and have everyone stare at me, thinking that I must have done something criminal. Then arrested and taken to the Border Patrol office, not knowing what was going to happen next, or even if they would let me go.”

Blaine noticed the look on Janelle’s face. “I’m sorry, Mom. I don’t mean to upset you. I was trying to connect my experience with Habib’s.”

Janelle pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped her eyes. “I know, dear. It doesn’t make it any easier to hear it, though.”

Blaine continued. “In the video, Habib talked about himself and his friends, waiting to be questioned, not knowing what might happen to them. They hadn’t done anything wrong either. Their only ‘crime’ was being a male from a primarily Muslim country. Mom, do you remember any of this? Special Registration started in 2002.”

Janelle shook her head. “That was the year following the September 11 attacks. There was so much in the news about legislation being passed to try to identify terrorists and keep the country safe. Some of it was controversial, because of surveillance and violations of privacy laws. I do remember hearing about what happened in California and elsewhere, with people who came in for interviews being held in jail for days. Even members of Congress were upset. But then it seemed to die down.”

“Don’t look at me,” said Marco, shaking his head. “I was only eight when that was going on.” He glanced at Blaine’s mom. “Aunt Janelle shielded us from a lot of it.”

“That’s because you were just little boys. You should have a normal childhood and not worry about such adult things.”

“Oh, Mom,” said Blaine ruefully. “That was the reason you gave for not telling me I was undocumented until I was a sophomore in high school! You only told me because I asked you for my social security number!”

Marco looked at the two of them, knowing it was still a bit of a sensitive subject, even after all these years, and not wanting either his aunt or Blaine to dwell on it. “Water under the bridge, as my mom would say. It’s in the past now.”

Blaine smiled at Marco. “You even sound like Aunt Mariel!”

“So Kurt returns tomorrow! What are your plans?” asked Janelle, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Blaine was still trying to process his reaction to the video, but that would have to wait for now. Marco was right to shift them away from talking about the time he learned he was undocumented, and he didn’t want his mom to feel uncomfortable. Plus, why turn down a chance to talk about his boyfriend?! “Kurt’s going to call me after his plane lands. I’ll meet him at his apartment building. I’m going to take him out for a nice dinner later.”

“I’m sure he’s excited to be coming back,” said Janelle while Marco looked at Blaine with a wicked grin, barely managing to hold back whatever thought had just popped into his head. “And we’ll see you both here for Sunday dinner?”

“We wouldn’t miss it, Mom. You know Kurt loves your cooking. Thanks for not minding me going back with him after we’re done. It’s been a long two weeks.”

“I know dear. I’m sure he’s missed you, too.”

*****  
_Saturday, January 3, 2015_

Blaine was in the lobby of Carlyle Court, his messenger bag and back pack at his feet, a mixed bouquet of flowers in his hand, too excited to sit down. Kurt had sent him a text once he had boarded the van that would take him from the airport back to the apartment. Unless there was a traffic delay, he would be there soon. Blaine checked his phone for the umpteenth time for a text message, just in case. Nothing. Just as Blaine looked up, a blue van pulled up to the curb. 

Blaine watched as Kurt emerged, and walked to the back of the van to retrieve his luggage. He looked gorgeous as always, his hair carefully swept up, Blaine’s scarf around his neck and tucked into his coat. Kurt tipped the driver and wheeled his bag into the lobby. When he saw Blaine holding the flowers, a big smile lit up his face and he hurried to him. “Blaine!” he exclaimed.

“These are for you,” said Blaine with a smile that matched Kurt’s. “Welcome back!” Kurt took the flowers, Blaine opened his arms wide, and Kurt stepped into his embrace. Blaine buried his face into the side of Kurt’s neck and hugged him tight. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too,” Kurt said softly. “Thank you for my flowers.” Kurt paused. “Can we get you signed in and upstairs as fast as possible so I can kiss you properly?”

Blaine stepped back and picked up his bags to implement his part of the plan. “Lead the way,” he said smiling as he followed Kurt to the reception desk.

In the elevator, which was blessedly empty except for them, Kurt turned to Blaine and grinned. “I’m warning you right now. As soon as we’re inside the apartment, I’m attacking you; shoes, coat and luggage be damned.”

Blaine’s level of want surged so fast he almost got dizzy. “Oh my god, you’re going to kill me,” he whined. “You can’t say that to me in the elevator!”

Kurt bit his lip and looked hungrily at Blaine. The moment the elevator doors opened, he strode down the hall to his apartment with Blaine jogging behind him to keep up. True to his word, Kurt unlocked the apartment door, quickly set the flowers and keys on the table nearby, pushed his bag out of the way, and grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, pulling his boyfriend to him. Blaine had already dropped his bags to the floor. Their lips and tongues found each other quickly.

“Try not to go away again anytime soon,” Blaine murmured, before he moved Kurt’s scarf to one side and went to work kissing down his boyfriend’s neck. 

“That’s a promise,” Kurt said before he moaned out loud.

“We need to ditch the coats and shoes,” Blaine mumbled when they came up for air again. “They’re in the way. Plus, I want us in your bedroom.”

Kurt looked at Blaine, and began to unbutton his jacket. “You’re right. Let’s get rid of these.” Kurt’s penchant for keeping things tidy was forgotten as they left a trail of discarded clothes on their way to the bedroom. Finally naked and in each other’s arms, they fell back against the mattress. 

“I’m not going to last long,” Blaine groaned, as Kurt kissed his way down Blaine’s neck and chest.

“Doesn’t matter,” Kurt replied. “It’s only the first round.”

“Oh, god,” Blaine groaned again as Kurt buried his face between Blaine’s legs.

*****

Kurt lay on his side on the bed, his body resting against Blaine’s, his head on Blaine’s chest, while Blaine’s hand swept up and down Kurt’s side. The sheet and blanket were pulled up to their waists. Blaine hummed contentedly. “I really missed you.”

Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine’s chest, and settled back against him again. “I missed you more than I can even say.”

They were silent for a few moments, basking in the feeling of being together again. Then Blaine spoke.

“Do you think we were bad, ripping off each other’s clothes after barely saying ‘hi’ to each other?”

Kurt lifted up his head to stare at Blaine. “Have you looked at you today?” Kurt asked incredulously. You had ‘rip off my clothes’ written all over your face!”

“Hey, in my defense, you’re the one who said in the elevator that you were going to attack me the minute we got to your apartment.”

“Mmm,” Kurt said, and rolled over so he was now on top of Blaine, pushing himself up on his elbows. “The way I see it, we’re healthy young adults in love, with normal sex drives unless we haven’t seen each other for two weeks. Then, it’s insanely passionate love-making first, conversation later.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck. “Well, now that we’ve gone a couple of rounds, maybe we should discuss dinner. My plan is to take you out, but leaving this bed doesn’t sound like such a good idea right now.”

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the lips. “I do need to shop for groceries though. There’s hardly anything in the refrigerator, with me being away.” 

“So we could shower, hang things up and unpack, and maybe have a nice meal at the restaurant we went to for our second date?”

“Qi?” Kurt asked excitedly. “I’d love some Thai food!”

“Perfect! And we can do your grocery shopping on 14th street on our way back.”

“And once we’re here, we can go for round three,” Kurt said as he began to devour Blaine’s mouth. Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt close. Nothing felt as right as Kurt in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I look forward to hearing from you!
> 
> [ Picture of ruins ](https://search.yahoo.com/yhs/search?p=pictures+of+petra+jordan+ancient+city&ei=UTF-8&hspart=mozilla&hsimp=yhs-001) in Petra, Jordan where _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_ was filmed.
> 
> [ NY Times article: Threats and Responses: The Dragnet; U.S. Starts Freeing Foreigners Detained in Antiterror Sweep.](http://www.nytimes.com/2002/12/20/us/threats-responses-dragnet-us-starts-freeing-foreigners-detained-antiterror-sweep.html) Explains the detentions in California. (12-20-2002)
> 
> [ Members of Congress Protest Special Registration to the Attorney General](http://shusterman.com/specialregistrationprotest.html) – (12-23-2002)
> 
> [ NY Times article: “Complying Anxiously With an INS Roundup”](http://www.nytimes.com/2003/01/13/world/threats-and-responses-immigration-complying-anxiously-with-an-ins-roundup.html) (01-13-2003)
> 
> [ Creation of the Department of Homeland Security ](http://www.dhs.gov/creation-department-homeland-security) 2003.
> 
> If you’re interested in viewing links to detailed information about Special Registration (National Security Entry Exit Registration System-NSEERS), from original source material in the Federal Register, contact the author via message on Tumblr or through the comments box on AO3.


	10. Chapter 10

_Saturday, January 3, 2015 (continued)_

Blaine called Qi Restaurant to reserve a table for two hours later. He and Kurt shared a long and very satisfactory shower, got dressed, unpacked, and put together a grocery list. Then they left Kurt’s apartment, walked down Union Square to 14th Street, and headed west to Qi. 

They were seated immediately, and looked over the menu. They decided to start with something to ward off the winter chill. Kurt chose the Tom Yum (lemongrass) soup with tofu, and Blaine the Tom Kha (coconut milk) soup with shrimp. After some debate, they agreed to share the Laab Pehd Minced Duck Salad and the Floating Market Stewed Beef Noodle. While they waited for their soup to arrive, Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand under the table, a happy smile on his face. Those were among the things Blaine was so glad to have back again, Kurt’s smile and easy touch that always grounded him. Blaine gave him a soft smile in return.

“I really did miss you like crazy,” Kurt said. “Don’t get me wrong, it was great spending time with my dad, and I know he enjoyed having me home as much as I did. But I’m sure I bored the hell out of him, always talking about you.” 

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand. “You talked about me even when you were working with him at the garage?” Blaine teased.

“Okay, maybe not all the time. I mean, the customers wouldn’t have appreciated it very much if I screwed up their oil change while daydreaming about you. And there were a couple of times when I got together with a few friends from high school who were home for holiday break. If I started to talk too much about you, they basically told me to shut up, and said I had ‘Blaine on the brain.’” 

Blaine started laughing but was secretly thrilled that Kurt had thought about him so much while he was away. 

“Hey,” Kurt said, pretending to be insulted. “At least you had two jobs to keep you distracted.”

“Believe me, the fact I had two jobs still left plenty of time for me to miss you. But I hope you didn’t get Burt mad at you,” Blaine said, his eyes twinkling. “After all, you said he might help finance a future road trip for us.” 

“I know. Dad’s serious about the car rental idea. We’ll just have to see how it works out down the road.” Kurt paused and smirked. “Pun intended.”

Blaine grinned. “That was awful,” he joked. “But seriously, I’m glad there aren’t any more secrets between me and Burt, and he knows the real reason for my travel anxiety.” 

“Yeah, he understands now. He does want to find a way to make a visit work for you. It’s funny. Dad kind of goes back and forth about us.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine looked at Kurt, wondering if that was good news or bad news.

“He’ll say things like, ‘it’s still early days, you’ve only been together for three months, you don’t need to rush things.’ Then in his next breath he’ll say ‘but sometimes you just know.’” Kurt looked at Blaine intently, holding on to his hand. “The love I have for you…” Kurt’s voice trailed off, and he shrugged, a helpless expression on his face. “I _do_ know. Blaine, you’re everything to me.”

Blaine felt his heart leap in his chest. All he wanted to do was hold Kurt, but obviously, not in the restaurant. He tightened his grip on Kurt’s hand, his eyes shining. “It’s hard to talk about it here. But I know, too. It’s a little overwhelming at times, how I feel about you. But it’s the best feeling in the world.”

The server arrived with their order, and Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I’m sorry,” he said once she departed. “I know it’s a conversation we should have in private…”

“It’s okay,” Blaine said hastily. He gently touched Kurt’s thigh. “I never tire of hearing you say it, ever. We’ll just come back to it later, at your apartment.” 

“Alright,” Kurt said in agreement. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and reached for the noodle dish. He put half into the extra bowl the server had left on the table, and gave it to Blaine. “Let’s eat, and you can tell me more about the video with the man from Lebanon. Wow,” Kurt said, taking a taste of the noodles as Blaine sampled his own. “This is delicious!”

“It really is. But I have some news. Guess who gets to come with me to the opening reception on January 27th?”

Kurt grinned and clapped his hands, which was just the reaction Blaine had hoped for. “I was keeping my fingers crossed that I could go! Oh, this is exciting!!”

Blaine grinned back. “I’m glad you think so! But it’s not a ‘date’ date. I actually have to show up early, and work the entire time, so you’ll need to meet me there. But we’ll be able to leave together when it’s over, although you might have to hang out for a while, depending on what they need me to do.”

“That’s fine,” Kurt said. “I’ll enjoy the people-watching and the exhibits.” They continued to talk while they ate their dinner. 

“That reminds me,” said Blaine. “Can I stay with you opening night? It’s going to be a long evening, and the next day is my first day of classes for the new semester. It would be great if I didn’t have to go all the way back to Queens.”

Kurt looked shocked that Blaine would need to ask him such a thing. “Sweetie, when have I ever said ‘no’ to you staying with me? I’ll mention it to Santana when she’s back, but of course you can stay.”

“I just wanted to be sure. I don’t usually stay on Tuesdays…”

“But we can celebrate your triumph.”

Blaine smiled. “Not mine. I’m just the intern.”

“Best intern ever, and I hope they know it.”

“Well, I try to be.”

“Speaking about ‘staying with me,’ are you still able to stay tomorrow night?”

Blaine’s smile widened. “Yes! We’ll go to my place for dinner and come back to your apartment after. Mom’s looking forward to seeing you. Then starting Thursday, I’ll stay Thursday to Sunday until classes begin.”

Kurt’s practically glowed with happiness. “This is going to be so great,” he said excitedly, “Especially with Santana gone.”

“I kind of like having you all to myself,” Blaine agreed with a wink.

“Flirt!” Kurt teased, and shook his fork at his boyfriend. “But you’re not off the hook. You still have to tell me about the video with the guy from Lebanon.”

Blaine smiled. “I didn’t forget. The video was amazing.”

“I’d love to see it.”

“I can ask Fiona if it’s okay for you to come to Purposeful Arts to see it on one of their computers. Or you can see it at the opening.”

“Either way,” said Kurt. “I don’t know yet if I can get to where you work when you’re there. NYU’s Admissions Office hasn’t given me my official schedule yet. They’ll tell me when I come in on Monday. But they told me to be there at 9 and plan on working six hours a day.” 

“Not a problem. You can let me know when you find out. Are you excited?”

“Well, I appreciate the paycheck! Hopefully, a couple of my buddies from the NYU Ambassadors will be working there, too. I’m not really sure exactly what I’ll be doing. I don’t expect to do many campus tours, though. Mostly office work.”

“Not doing tours in January is definitely a good thing,” Blaine agreed. “Anyway, you asked about the video. It’s about a man named Habib Chehab. I actually got to meet his son yesterday. He’s just a couple of years younger than I am, but that’s a separate story. So, I got kind of worked up watching it. When Habib described sitting in the INS office, waiting to be interviewed, being so scared, and not knowing what would happen to him, I instantly thought of when I was in the Border Patrol office in Rochester, and how scared I was, too. I mentioned it to my mom and Marco last night.” Once again, Blaine felt Kurt’s hand, resting on his thigh, to keep him calm. 

“But that wasn’t all,” Blaine continued. “I felt horrible that our country would target people, make them register and interrogate them. It’s kind of crazy that I never even heard about it.” 

“This is the annual reporting requirement you told me about.”

“Yes. There was more to Special Registration than just that, but the reporting requirement was definitely the most controversial. The government suspended it after one year, and I have to wonder if the backlash against it led to that decision. From what I read, the rest of the program remained in effect for eight and a half years. But I’m realizing there was more to my reaction than the triggering of a bad memory, or not knowing this program existed, or being horrified that such a thing could even happen.”

Kurt leaned forward. “You have my attention.”

“You know immigrant rights has always been a very personal thing for me. There have been so many barriers due to my status that have threatened to hold me back, and I’ve had to deal with each of them. I found some support last year, when I started at Baruch, by joining the DREAM Team. But Habib was in the U.S. legally, had done everything he was supposed to do, and was working on a PhD in literature and translation. Not exactly a subversive field of study.” 

Kurt smirked at Blaine’s sarcasm.

“So, Habib,” Blaine continued, “was here legally as a student, had his wife and son with him, attended a university, broke no laws, but it didn’t matter! He still had to report to a federal government office, hours from his home, with no guarantee that he would see his family again. This morning, I read some news articles on-line from 2002 that described what happened to the men who went for those interviews. Some of them were jailed for days or weeks if they couldn’t present the right documents, even if they had pending immigration applications on file. Habib said he didn’t feel like he was in the United States any more, that it felt like he was back in his own country. That whole scenario, the idea that _any immigrant_ might be singled out and swept up…” 

Blaine paused and shook his head. “Kurt, I’ve got to believe that as a country we’re better than this. The Constitution created a framework for us to be better than this. Habib talked about ‘the promise of America.’ He said he hoped that someday, the promise of America will return. And that’s when I realized why I had such a strong reaction to the video. It’s that phrase. ‘The promise of America’ is like a wake-up call. Sure, I want that to come true for me someday. But now I want to try to make that promise real for all immigrants. _That’s_ what I want my advocacy to be.” Blaine leaned back in his seat and sighed. “Now if I can only figure out how…”

Kurt’s eyes had been fixed on Blaine while he was speaking. Now he took both of Blaine’s hands in his, and looked at Blaine with so much tenderness that Blaine was overwhelmed for a moment. “Oh sweetie. This is wonderful. That video is pointing you to a new path. Don’t be frustrated that you can’t see it all clearly yet. You’ll figure it out! You know people who can help you…”

“You mean like Janice Margolis?” Blaine began to get excited as the wheels started to turn in his head, realizing that he knew some people who were well-positioned to guide him.

“Exactly. And there’s the attorney at NYU…”

“Professor Jamieson, from the Immigrant Rights Clinic.”

“Yes!” replied Kurt, just as excited as his boyfriend. “Your friends at Purposeful Arts may be able to help you, too. Knowing them doesn’t mean they have all the answers. But they can help you discover what’s out there. Plus, we’re just sophomores. You have time to figure this all out.” Kurt leaned forward, his eyes shining. “I am so proud of you,” he said softly. “You could do something really important with this. I feel lucky I even know you!”

“Stop,” Blaine said, embarrassed. “I haven’t actually done anything yet!” But Blaine was so grateful for his boyfriend’s enthusiasm and support. He wanted to show Kurt how much, but for what he had in mind, they needed to be in Kurt’s apartment. They were done eating, and the only thing left to do was grocery shopping. He figured Kurt would be on board for leaving sooner rather than later. “If you’re okay with eating dessert at home, I’d really like to do the food shopping with you and just get back to the apartment.”

Kurt’s eyes dropped momentarily to Blaine’s lips, and back again. “I know what you mean.”

Blaine decided not to wait another minute. He looked around, saw their server, and asked her for the check.

*****  
At the apartment, Kurt and Blaine put the groceries away and sat down to enjoy hot tea and the half moon cookies they had purchased. They talked about the Sondheim Revue that was planned for early March at Tisch, and Kurt’s hope that he would get a solo or duet in it. He was pretty certain that auditions would be held during the first week of classes. When they had finished dessert, and washed and dried the dishes, Kurt put them away. Blaine stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him back against his chest, and nuzzled the side of his neck.

“Love you,” Blaine murmured. “Love having you back in my arms.”

Kurt turned around to face Blaine, draped his arms over his shoulders, and gradually took control of Blaine’s mouth with slow, deep kisses. The soft moan that escaped Blaine’s lips caused Kurt to draw back and gaze at Blaine with want in his eyes. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” Blaine agreed emphatically.

*****

Much later, when they were resting in each other’s arms, Kurt lifted his head to kiss Blaine. “I want to be the big spoon tonight.” 

Blaine sighed happily, and rolled to face away from Kurt, who pulled Blaine to him until he was snug against his chest. He put his arm around Blaine’s waist, tucked one leg between Blaine’s thighs, and made sure the sheet and blanket covered them completely.

“I’ve missed us sleeping like this,” Blaine murmured, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “Thank you for being my boyfriend, my best friend, and my cheerleader.”

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed into his neck. “I meant it when I said I was proud of you. You’re finding your passion. Someday, you’re going to change lives!”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and lifted it to his lips, then placed it on his heart. “I’ve already found my passion. He’s right here.”

“See, Dad was right…’Sometimes you just know.’”

Blaine pressed Kurt’s hand that was resting against his heart. “Well, you are my everything.”

“You’re everything to me, too.

*****  
_Thursday, January 15, 2015 (twelve days later)_

Blaine hurried up the stairs to the third floor, unlocked the door to Purposeful Arts and checked the time on his phone. He had left Fiona and Tengfei at the New Museum and had less than an hour to complete a project that Fiona needed. He dropped his jacket on the sofa, took a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and powered up his laptop. 

He opened the text message Fiona had sent him earlier, read her instructions, and found the folder containing their collection of anti-immigrant cartoons on the shared drive. They had to replace one of the cartoons in the exhibition because a copyright issue hadn’t been resolved, and they were out of time. Tengfei had selected the one he wanted to use. Blaine’s task was to find it in the collection, and copy it into a new document for Fiona. She would add the necessary text and incorporate it into the exhibit slides and the teaching tools. What made the task time-consuming was that the cartoons were not catalogued. It meant Blaine had to look at each of them to find the one he needed.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine cheered inwardly when he found the right one. 

Blaine copied it into a new document and sent it to Fiona as a file attachment. His phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 **4:22 pm From Kurt: Just got here. On my way upstairs!**

Blaine smiled. They would have time to look at Habib’s interview before they left at 5:00 pm. He slid off his chair, walked to the door, and waited. It wasn’t long before the door bell sounded. He looked through the peep hole, and there was his handsome boyfriend, grinning at him.

“Hey, baby,” Blaine said happily as he opened the door. “How was your day?”

“It was fun! I was Skyping and messaging with admitted freshmen from Europe and Asia, telling them why they should come to NYU.” Kurt stepped inside and glanced around. “You’re alone?” he asked.

“Yup,” Blaine replied, and pulled Kurt to him while kissing him on the lips. “Ooh, you’re cold!”

“Mmm. I feel warmed up already. Where should I put my stuff?”

“Right there on the sofa,” Blaine said as he pointed. “That’s our substitute closet. Would you like some water? We have some in the refrigerator.”

“Sure,” Kurt said as he started to unbutton his coat. “So I can finally say I’ve visited the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Services Center. This place is wonderful, by the way. I took a minute to look at The Center’s information downstairs. I can’t believe how many programs and services they offer. Plus they have art and performance spaces! We’ll have to come back here sometime when we’re not working.”

Blaine nodded. “I’ve been thinking the same thing.” He thought Kurt looked especially handsome this afternoon, in tight-fitting black jeans, a snug fitting dark purple v neck sweater with a soft chenille scarf artfully draped around his neck, and his hair perfectly coiffed. Blaine wondered how Miguel would react when he met Kurt. _Probably just fine_ he admonished himself.

Kurt walked back from the sofa, took the offered bottle of water from Blaine, and looked at his surroundings more closely. “So I finally get to see where you spend your afternoons! I’m not sure what I expected, but I guess I thought this place would have more equipment in it, or lots more boxes. But it’s mostly work tables.”

“Pretty much,” Blaine agreed, taking Kurt’s hand and showing him around. “I sit over there,” pointing to his work table, “Next to Fiona. Tengfei works in the office,” pointing to the door that was currently closed. “Miguel stops by on his way to or from something. The equipment we use are basically laptops, and large monitors if we need it.”

“What are you working on right now?”

“Come and see,” Blaine said eagerly as he pulled Kurt over to his worktable. He sat down in his chair, and Kurt stood next to him while he searched for what he was looking for. “We had to change a cartoon for the exhibit, and I had to find it in the collection. Here it is. What do you think?”

  


[Source ](http://tinyurl.com/zgxh9qv)

Kurt leaned forward and looked at it for a few moments, before straightening up and resting his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Blaine turned to see his face.

Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste. “There’s a lot of hate in that cartoon. Is it okay to say I don’t like it?”

“Of course it’s okay. It’s an anti-immigrant cartoon. I don’t expect you to like it. How recent do you think it is?”

Kurt looked at it again. “I’m thinking it’s from last summer, when so many women and children left Honduras and El Salvador to escape the violence there. They traveled through Mexico to get to the United States border.” Kurt paused and shook his head. ”They were fleeing rape and death in their home country, and taking terrible risks trying to get here.” 

Blaine nodded. “Yes, and they’re still coming. It’s just that the media has moved on to other stories, which makes some people think it isn’t happening any more. I’m proud of you for knowing about it.”

Kurt bent to kiss Blaine on his cheek. “You should be. That was _before_ I put the New York Times app on my phone and started really reading up on immigration issues. I didn’t get the app until after we started dating.”

“That’s a requirement for me to love you. You have to know your immigration events.”

Kurt snorted, and swung Blaine around in his chair so they were now facing each other. He leaned forward, his face close to Blaine’s and gripped the arm rests to stay balanced. “You didn’t always feel that way,” he said with a smirk.

“True,” Blaine acknowledged. “But I’m a better person now.” He lifted himself up to kiss Kurt gently on the lips, and sat back down. “You wanted to see the video that I’ve been talking so much about. We should do that now. Why don’t you grab a chair? I’ll play it on the large monitor so it’s easier to see.”

They watched Habib’s interview in silence, sitting side by side. When it was done, Kurt took Blaine’s hand. “It’s really powerful. I can see why it affected you so much. It’s like he’s speaking directly to you.”

Blaine nodded. “That’s how it makes me feel.”

“Did you decide to talk to anyone about it yet?” 

Blaine shook his head. “You know how busy it’s been here. The exhibition preview and the opening are less than two weeks away. I’ve decided to wait until the internship ends and my hours at Barnes & Noble go back to normal. I don’t really have time to see anyone right now even if I wanted to, not with my 9 to 5 schedule. I’m going to email Janice soon, to let her know what I’m thinking, and set up an appointment for the end of the month. I’ll try to see Professor Jamieson after I meet with her. I’m also going to talk to Fiona to see if I can get some time with her and Tengfei before I stop working.”

Kurt smiled. “I’m glad. You need some expert advice, not just my cheerleading.”

“But your cheerleading is very important to me!” Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips, then glanced at his phone. “It’s nearly 5. We need to go. I just have to shut things down and lock up.”

“I’ll grab our stuff off the sofa,” said Kurt. 

They both turned to the sound of the door being unlocked. “Hi Fiona,” Blaine said as she stepped inside. 

“Hi,” Fiona said with a smile. Her eyes rested on Kurt. “You must be the boyfriend.”

“I am,” Kurt said, smiling back.

Blaine had been looking forward to Kurt meeting his boss. “Fiona, I’d like you to meet Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Fiona Hart.”

Kurt stepped forward to shake Fiona’s hand. “I’m really glad to meet you. Blaine’s told me so much about his internship and working for you.”

Fiona smiled at Blaine before turning back to Kurt. “Blaine’s doing a great job for us. We have a good time working together.” Fiona paused to speak to Blaine. “I’m going to be here for a little while. I got your message. Thanks for finding the cartoon!”

“You’re welcome,” Blaine said as he took his jacket and scarf from Kurt and put them on. “We were just heading out to meet Miguel. I haven’t turned anything off yet.”

“Great! Well, have a nice visit with him.” The fact that Kurt arched an eyebrow in response to her comment did not escape Blaine’s attention, and judging by the way Fiona’s eyes narrowed slightly, she saw it, too. He decided not to mention it.

“Thanks,” said Blaine as he held the door open for Kurt. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Nice to meet you, Fiona,” Kurt said as he walked into the hallway.

“You, too,” she replied with a smile.

Once the door closed behind them, Fiona took her cell phone out of her pocket and sent a text. 

**5:01 pm from Fiona: I just met the boyfriend. Suspect he’s a bit wary of you but I think he’ll give you a chance. Don’t mess it up. Love, F.**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Qi Restaurant ](http://www.qirestaurant.com/unionsquare/) 31 West 14th Street near Sixth Avenue. Excellent Thai food (I’ve eaten there).
> 
> NY Times article about Honduras and El Salvador: [ The Refugees at Our Door. ](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/10/11/opinion/sunday/the-refugees-at-our-door.html)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: This chapter was edited by the author after publication**

_Thursday, January 15, 2015 (Continued)_

Kurt and Blaine left The Center and headed west on 13th Street towards Greenwich Avenue. 

“So where are we meeting Miguel?” asked Kurt.

Blaine smiled. He couldn’t wait to see Kurt’s reaction. “Miguel suggested ‘Tea and Sympathy.’”

Kurt stopped, turned, and put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. His eyes were huge. “’Tea and Sympathy?’” he squealed. “The British restaurant with the gift store?”

“That’s the one,” Blaine confirmed. “You’ve told me what an Anglophile you are. I thought you’d like the idea!”

“Like it? I LOVE it! I’ve wanted to go there since forever.”

“Well,” Blaine said as he slid his arm into the crook of Kurt’s elbow, “You’re about to get your wish.”

Kurt smiled excitedly, then his expression turned serious. “You’re still okay with this, right? You’re not concerned with Miguel’s behavior anymore, or worried about what he might say?”

Blaine shook his head. He really wasn’t worried at all. “There isn’t any behavior to be concerned about. Miguel’s really dialed things back. He’s still friendly, but he’s not inappropriate. When I spoke to him about us meeting, he was very positive. I did tell Fiona and Tengfei what we were doing. They seemed fine with it.” Blaine looked at Kurt and grinned. “Plus, I’ve got you here with me. I feel very safe.”

“Mine,” Kurt said possessively, pulling Blaine to him.

“Yours,” Blaine replied with conviction.

“Glad that’s settled,” Kurt said with a smirk.

They arrived at the restaurant, which had a store adjacent to it. The restaurant itself was small, with tables set close together, each covered with a floral cloth. It was only partially full thanks to the early hour. Miguel wasn’t there, but just as Blaine was going to say something, he walked in. Miguel smiled when he saw Blaine, and his eyes grew wide when he noticed the taller man behind him. He bit his lower lip before speaking. “Greetings, all! I was next door in their shop. They prefer the entire party here before they seat you. So, who do we have here?” he asked Blaine.

“Blaine smiled. “Miguel, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, I’d like you to meet Miguel Reyes.” 

Miguel’s eyes twinkled. “Delighted,” he said with a smile, as he shook the hand Kurt offered him and bowed. 

Kurt offered a small smile, but his voice was sincere. “Thanks so much for agreeing to talk to us.”

One of the servers approached Miguel. “Has everyone in your party arrived?” she asked in a charming English accent. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s arm, a look of utter happiness on his face. 

“All present,” Miguel replied.

“How about this table in the corner?” the server asked, pointing to a table furthest from the front door.

“Thank you,” Miguel nodded.

They used the empty fourth chair for coats and jackets, and then settled into their seats, examining the menus the server had placed in front of them.

Miguel looked at Kurt, who was busy admiring the restaurant. “Well Kurt, I understand you’re a fan of the Union Jack?”

Kurt tore his eyes away from the various tea pots on the shelves. “Oh, yes. I’m a self-confessed Anglophile. I love anything to do with the British Royal Family or Great Britain.”

“Then we’ve come to the right place. The staff here is entirely British. May I make a suggestion about the menu?”

“Please do,” Kurt said.

“While I have dinner plans for later this evening, don’t let my not ordering a full meal influence what you select. The cuisine here is quite authentic, and very good. Just be sure to order a nice pot of tea, and for dessert, bread and butter pudding or a treacle tart. They’re delightful. Also, this is my treat.”

“Miguel, thank you,” said Blaine. “That’s really nice of you.”

“Yes,” said Kurt. “Thanks very much.”

“You’re welcome. They also offer a wonderful afternoon tea. The scones are served with clotted cream and jam.” 

Kurt gave Blaine a meaningful look, as if to say, “We are definitely coming back!”

Miguel looked at them both, his eyes twinkling. “Protocol demands that I be on my best behavior, but trust me when I say it is no hardship for me to share a table with two such fine representatives of the young adult gay generation.”

Blaine’s eyebrows went up and he let out a soft sigh, but Kurt grinned. It occurred to Blaine that Kurt seemed to be enjoying Miguel’s company and mannered speaking style. That was enough for Blaine to relax, knowing Kurt was fine. This might work out even better than he had hoped. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand under the table, something that Miguel’s observant eye did not miss. Blaine chose to avoid Miguel’s amused expression and looked at the menu instead, and then at Kurt. “What do you want to order?” he asked.

“It all looks wonderful! I’d love to try the Bangers and Mash, but definitely a treacle tart for dessert, and tea, of course.”

“Of course,” Blaine echoed. “Why don’t I get the Shepherd’s Pie? We could share.”

“Two iconic choices,” said Miguel.

“Perfect,” Kurt said happily. “Did you look at all the teas?” 

Blaine nodded. The tea list really was extensive.

The server returned to their table a few minutes later. “Shall I take your order?” Kurt couldn’t help but squeeze Blaine’s hand upon hearing that lovely English accent again, which resulted in another smile from Blaine, and another amused grin from Miguel, who coughed gently before answering.

“Yes,” said Miguel. “These two gentlemen are having dinner. I would like the cheese salad, but please bring it with their entrees.”

“Very good. And your tea order?”

“I’ll have the Earl Grey,” Miguel replied.

It was Kurt’s turn. He smiled at the server. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of her accent. “I’ll have the Bangers and Mash with a pot of the Seville Orange tea.”

“Fine choice!” exclaimed the server. Kurt beamed. The server looked at Blaine. “And you, sir?”

“I’ll have the Shepherd’s Pie with beef, and I’ll try the Rosie Lee tea.”

“Very good. I’ll bring the teas first.”

“We should get acquainted,” said Miguel when the server had departed. “Kurt, tell me a bit about yourself.”

“I’m a sophomore majoring in theatre at NYU’s Tisch School of the Arts. I’m from Ohio.”

“Oh,” said Miguel, sounding surprised. “So you and Blaine don’t attend the same school. If it’s not too personal to ask, how did you meet?”

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, very amused. “Well,” Kurt replied, “You could say that it all started with _Vogue._ ” They both dissolved into laughter.

Miguel smiled. “Ah, shared secrets. Very sweet.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Blaine said hastily. “We don’t want to seem rude. There’s nothing secret about how we met, but it’s what we always tell people who ask us. I was working in the magazine section of Barnes & Noble in Union Square, and Kurt was looking for a particular edition of _Vogue_. I gave it to him, we started talking, and some weeks later, we began to date.”

“Well, you’re a charming couple.”

“Thank you,” said Kurt, as the server returned with tea cups and saucers, and milk and sugar. “We are very lucky to have found each other.” Kurt turned to Blaine with a soft smile, before turning back to Miguel. “Would you mind telling me something about yourself?”

“Not at all. I’m an historian whose field is American history, and I have adjunct appointments at City College and Columbia University. I write grants. I also paint. I serve on several boards, including The Center. LGBTQ rights and Immigrant Rights are of particular interest to me. I’m Chilean. My father was a banker who left Chile with our family during the Pinochet dictatorship and came to live here. I have a partner, Roberto. We’ve been together for more than twenty years.” 

Blaine had been listening closely the entire time. Much of this was news to him.

“Fiona told me you were on the Center’s board, and were an historian and an artist, but I didn’t know the rest. Did you write the grant for the exhibition?”

Miguel smiled. “Tengfei and I wrote the application together. We were very happy when the Shipston Foundation approved it. We’ve collaborated on a number of projects over the years.”

The server returned again, this time with three uniquely designed tea pots filled with boiled water, their tea choices and infusers. After putting everything on the table, she stepped back. “Your meals will be here soon.”

Miguel leaned forward in his chair to prepare his tea, as Kurt and Blaine did the same. “Blaine tells me you’re both eager to learn more about gay life in New York in the 1980s. I’m curious. Why is that time period of particular interest to you?”

“I suppose we could blame it on _The Normal Heart._ We’ve watched it several times,” said Kurt. “We speculated what it must have been like growing up gay during that decade. But we’re just guessing.” Kurt smiled. “We don’t know anyone else from that time well enough for us to have that conversation. So I suggested to Blaine that we ask you, and here we are.”

Miguel opened his arms in a graceful shrug. “As long as you don’t think so many states approving same-sex marriage has ushered in some sort of ‘golden age’ for gays in _this_ decade.”

Blaine shook his head. “We don’t. There’s still plenty of hate and discrimination out there.”

Kurt leaned forward, his hand again reaching for Blaine’s under the table. “But to know that marriage is a choice for so many of us is wonderful.”

Miguel nodded. “Yes, and that is a huge change, with more states permitting it every month. I don’t minimize it.” Miguel paused. “Dear ones, I don’t mean to embarrass you, but it is perfectly fine to hold hands above the table, if you so wish.” Blaine gave Kurt a wry smile. They _had_ reached for each other under the table several times, so they might as well own it. Blaine placed his hand on the edge of the table, palm up, and Kurt rested his on top.

“Ah, that’s better,” Miguel said approvingly. “Returning to the topic, I suppose the hardest thing about the 1980s was that any advances gays made in terms of rights were completely undermined by the scourge that was AIDS. I don’t need to repeat what you saw in _The Normal Heart,_ because the film portrayed it very well.” Miguel stopped and took a breath before continuing. “It was a horrible time. So many people I knew got the disease, and many died.” Miguel shook his head sadly, and his whole demeanor seemed to change. “I went to so many funerals,” he said quietly. “As long as the public thought that the disease only affected gays and IV drug users, they didn’t care. But when it got into the blood supply, and it was discovered that AIDS transmission could happen to anyone from a blood transfusion, or a baby could get it in the womb if the mother had it, the dollars for medical research started to flow.” 

Blaine could tell that the topic was affecting Miguel emotionally. “I can see this is upsetting to talk about. It’s okay to change the subject.”

Miguel looked concerned. “You wouldn’t mind? It _is_ hard for me. You would think enough time has passed so it wouldn’t be. But seeing you both so healthy and happy, hits a bit close to home. I was your age at the beginning of it, and watched friends who were just like you waste away.” 

The idea made Blaine shiver, and Kurt touched Miguel’s arm in sympathy. “I agree with Blaine.”

Before Miguel could reply, the server arrived with their food. Blaine was amazed at the portion size. There was enough for two meals for each of them. “I am definitely taking half of this home, especially if we’re going to have dessert.”

“Sounds like a plan, but we promised to share, too,” said Kurt.

“Well, gentlemen, bon appetit,” Miguel said as he took the first bite of his salad.

Kurt tried the Bangers. “This is great!” he exclaimed. He cut a portion of the sausage to give to Blaine, who did the same with his shepherd’s pie. “I know it’s going to be hell on my waistline, but I’m not passing up dessert. Tonight I’m going to eat without guilt. Miguel, thank you for choosing this place. I’m in food heaven!”

Kurt’s complement helped pull Miguel out of his mood. “I’m delighted you’re enjoying yourself! Let me share something with you about gay protests that I’ve always found amusing. I use it in my Queer History course. Did you know that in the 50s and 1960s, the New York State Liquor Authority prohibited bars from serving gays alcohol?”

Blaine’s jaw dropped. “How could they enforce it? How would someone even know?”

“It was a way to prevent gay bars from flourishing. Oh, it was challenged. In the mid ‘60s, gay men would go into non-gay bars, identify themselves as ‘homosexual,’ the terminology of the time, and ask for a drink, just to see if they’d be served. The _New York Times_ did an article about it in 1966.” Miguel smiled slyly. “I think you’ll find the Times’s headline fascinating. It’s a personal favorite of mine. The headline read, ‘3 Deviates Invite Exclusion By Bars.’”

It was Kurt’s jaw that dropped this time. “Deviates? In the Times? Are you KIDDING me?”

“‘We’ve come a long way, baby,’ for some things,” said Miguel. “But we have a long way to go. It wasn’t until 1973 that the American Psychiatric Association removed homosexuality from its Manual of Mental Disorders.” Miguel took a sip of tea before continuing. “So, advancing to the present, what do you think are the critical issues for gays that still need to be addressed?”

“Discrimination,” Blaine replied. “There’s still no federal law banning discrimination based on sexual orientation in employment except for federal employment. And only half the states prohibit that kind of discrimination in private sector jobs. I forget sometimes that every state isn’t like New York. There’s also discrimination in some states when it comes to housing or services. Federal civil rights law doesn’t protect us.”

Miguel nodded. “You’re right, but my most critical issue is AIDS. It isn’t over. It’s still an epidemic, and the number of new infections is on the rise, not just for gay men but for women as well. With medications and testing, and people with the disease living longer, we’ve become much too complacent, and awareness isn’t what it should be. Many organizations are working to combat that problem, but it’s an uphill battle. It’s something we’re working on at the Center.”

“I think it’s great that you’re an advocate for AIDS education,” Kurt said. His use of the word “advocate” was not lost on Blaine.

“I do it for my friends who are gone, and for those of us who are fortunate to be alive,” Miguel replied. “Like Carlotta Campion in Sondheim’s _Follies,_ ‘I’m Still Here.’”

The conversation continued as they ate. The treacle tart was a big hit, and carry out containers were provided for any food that remained. Kurt and Blaine thanked Miguel for the meal and his time, and went next door to the restaurant’s gift shop, before heading back to Kurt’s apartment. Miguel remained seated, and checked his phone for messages. He sent one text before leaving.

**6:52 pm from Miguel. I’ve now met the boyfriend. You would have been proud of me. Love, M.**

_Monday, January 26, 2015 (11 days later)_

Blaine met up with Tengfei, Miguel and Fiona in the first floor lobby of the New Museum at 9:00 am. Today was the media preview, where members of the press; including television, on-line and print media, were invited to tour the exhibition. The expectation was that the media exposure would provide important publicity, helping to bring it to the public’s attention. Several art critics had also been invited. 

Blaine could hardly contain his excitement. Everything he had done for the past six weeks had been building up to today and tomorrow. As they walked across the lobby, they admired the series of colorful banners hanging from the ceiling, printed with the words “Voices of Hope and Determination: Contemporary Immigrants Share Their Stories.” Each one featured an individual head shot of the immigrants in the video. 

When they reached the second floor exhibit space, Tengfei turned and smiled at his team. “This has come together so well. I’m grateful to all of you. We’ve got a lot to do before the press gets here, so let’s get to it. Blaine, Fiona will tell you where you’re needed until it’s time for you to check people in.” 

As they entered the exhibit area, Blaine saw the backdrop that would be used for the publicity photos and media interviews. It was hard to miss, being at least twenty feet long and eight feet tall. The design was tacked onto a free-standing wood frame that rested on the floor, a few feet in front of one of the walls. It included the logos for the New Museum, Purposeful Arts, the Louis and Barbara Shipston Foundation, and Controversial Commentary, the Foundation’s program that provided the funding for the exhibition. The colorful logos were repeated across the entire backdrop.

Blaine was just thinking how nice it looked when Miguel exploded next to him.

“No! That backdrop needs to be moved, NOW!”

Tengfei seemed a bit taken aback. “What’s wrong, Miguel? The backdrop looks fine. I don’t see…” Tengfei’s voice trailed off and his mouth set into a frown.

“Exactly!” Miguel exclaimed. 

Blaine looked at Fiona in confusion. She bit her lip, and turned to him. “Blaine, please find one of the staff. Tell them that the backdrop needs to be moved to a different location, and right away.”

Blaine was still confused, because he couldn’t understand what was wrong with where it was, but he walked quickly through the galleries to get help. He could hear voices coming from the other end of the floor. After making two turns, he came to a corridor with a large freight elevator. In front of it were four workers in coveralls, with the museum logo on their chest pockets. 

“Hi,” Blaine said. “I’m with Purposeful Arts, and there’s a problem with the backdrop. We need it moved to a different spot as quickly as possible.”

“What’s the matter with it?” asked one of the men.

Blaine had no idea, but that wasn’t going to deter him from his task. “I’m not sure, but my boss can explain.”

“Whatever,” he said, sounding annoyed. The man turned to the others. “Let’s go, guys, and see what they want.”

“Thanks very much,” Blaine said, greatly relieved. He followed them back to the exhibit space. Fiona was talking to Miguel.

“Let Tengfei take care of it. Okay?”

Tengfei’s face brightened when he saw the workers with Blaine.

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” said Tengfei. “We need to move the backdrop so that it’s along the other wall, with the large portraits.”

The man who had spoken to Blaine, and appeared to be in charge, turned to the others and gave them instructions. They lifted the backdrop carefully and carried it to the other wall.

“Much better,” said Miguel, sounding satisfied. “Thank you.” He turned and walked to another section of the exhibit.

Fiona sighed and checked her phone. She looked up and smiled when she saw Blaine, who walked towards her. “I’m glad you found them when you did. Miguel was very unhappy.”

Blaine still wasn’t sure what the fuss had been about. “What was wrong with where the backdrop was originally?”

Fiona smiled. “I’ll give you a hint. What was on the wall next to the backdrop when we first saw it?”

Blaine looked at the wall where the backdrop had been. “The blow ups of the anti-immigrant cartoons.”

“We want to show immigrants in a positive light. The cartoons present multiple viewpoints that we hope will provoke reactions and expand the discussion. But when the cameras are rolling and the pictures are being taken, we prefer to have the positive images in the background.”

“Okay,“ Blaine nodded. I can understand that.”

“’Hope and determination’, Blaine,” Fiona said, as she walked away and motioned for Blaine to follow her.

Although there had been a “tech rehearsal” of sorts the previous Friday, Fiona, along with the Museum’s IT staff, turned on all the multi-media equipment to make sure it functioned as expected. At Fiona’s request, Blaine downloaded the exhibit app on his phone and walked around the space with his earbuds on, testing all of the options. He really liked it, because it offered added content, including information on immigration history that helped put each item into context.

When Blaine was done, he found Fiona helping one of the IT staff remove the top casing of a video screen and replacing the screen with a new one. “Hi. The phone app seems to be working great. I was wondering… would it be okay for me to take some pictures in here?” 

Fiona glanced up briefly and smiled. “Go right ahead. Just don’t use your flash.”

Along two walls were images of the immigrants who were featured in the video. Blaine really liked them. Instead of being posed shots, the images showed them engaged in some activity; their work or at school, or being with whatever was most meaningful to them; a person or persons, an animal, or an object.

Blaine took pictures of each image, then walked to the other section of the exhibit that had enlargements of anti-immigrant cartoons and photos of politicians and media personalities who were known to be pro- or anti-immigrant. Each cartoon included text in large letters that read, “What’s the story?” with a prompt to check the phone app for additional information. In another section, there were video screens on pedestals showing the different immigrant interviews on a continuous loop. Other screens featured excerpts of speeches and commentary by some of the people whose images were on the wall. 

Blaine turned to see Fiona walking towards him. “It all looks amazing,” he said.

Fiona nodded. “It does make a statement. It’s time to get set up for the preview. We have an iPad we want you to use.” Blaine had seen Fiona working on the iPad on Friday, but hadn’t paid much attention. “You’ll be checking in members of the media as they arrive, and giving each one a press packet.”

Blaine smiled. He had stuffed those packets! He took the iPad and stylus from her and opened the program, while Fiona explained the process and what to do if someone was not on the media list. She told him people would come and go during the three hour preview, and to find her if there were any questions. She also reminded him to eat something before the preview started. Blaine went to the storage room where their coats and bags were stored, and retrieved a water bottle and some grapes and crackers from his back pack.

As it got closer to 11:00 am, Blaine took his position near the exhibit entrance, next to a small draped table that contained the press packets. The first people to arrive were a cameraman and a reporter from NY1 News. For the next several hours, Blaine greeted art critics from the New York Times, New York Magazine, ArtNews, and Bloomberg. Fox 5 and WNBC TV sent personnel to film the exhibit. Blaine assumed it would air during their news broadcasts. The Times also sent a photographer. 

While Blaine was checking people in, Tengfei and Miguel, along with Elena, one of the Museum’s curators he had met on his first visit, were busy speaking with the reporters and art critics. They made sure to mention the Shipston Foundation-financed DVD and educational materials for local middle and secondary schools, which had been sent out the week before. The Museum was encouraging schools to send their students to see the exhibit, and planned to provide docents to enrich the experience for them. Fiona demonstrated the exhibit app.

Two hours in, Tengfei came over to Blaine. “How are you doing?“

“I’m fine. It seems to have slowed down, though. Is this all the media we expect to see?” Blaine asked.

“No, we’ll see them at tomorrow’s opening too, but it’s generally the entertainment reporters. One or two television stations might send a camera crew. I expect we’ll see someone from the New York Post, Daily News, Broadway.com, Huffington Post, BuzzFeed and Advocate.com. There will also be a few photographers. But it’s not like a red carpet opening for a film or a Broadway show, although the subject matter and the guests will get us some nice coverage.” 

Blaine had wanted to learn more about the guests, but a reporter arrived and needed to be checked in, and Tengfei walked away to speak with someone else. Blaine had been told earlier that there would be someone tomorrow night from the Shipston Foundation who was in charge of guests, and Blaine guessed that if he was needed to help, someone would tell him.

The press left by 2:00 pm. Tengfei, Miguel and Fiona, along with Blaine, sat down at a folding table with four chairs set up temporarily for their use by the museum staff. Tengfei and Miguel were pleased with who had come, and had gotten some very positive comments from the critics. The hope was that any reviews would be posted on-line either tonight or Tuesday, in anticipation of the exhibition’s Tuesday opening. They discussed the plans for the next day. The Foundation was sending their own photographer to the opening to take pictures, including the immigrants in the video interviews. Tengfei turned to Blaine. “Tomorrow night, you’ll be assisting the photographer. There will be a list she’ll work from, and you’ll help her make sure she has all the photos the Foundation requires. She’s worked with them many times, so she knows exactly what needs to be done.” 

Blaine was thrilled. There might be some famous people there, and he would get to see them up close. “I can’t wait! Sounds like a great assignment.”

Tengfei looked at the group. "Anything we still need to take care of?”

Fiona spoke up. “Since we’re all here, and tomorrow is Blaine’s last day, but we know it’s going to be crazy, I want to ask what he needs from us in terms of an evaluation.” They all turned to look at Blaine. He appreciated Fiona bringing it up, because his internship did officially end tomorrow night. He hadn’t really thought about it since his interview. But it was hard to focus, because he was kind of crashing from the adrenalin burst during the time the press had been there. He swallowed before speaking.

“It should probably mention how well the internship helped me achieve my goals. I had three of them going into the internship,” said Blaine.

“Can you send them to me?” Fiona asked. Blaine nodded. “We’ve done these letters before for other interns, so we’ll add information on how well you met _our_ goals for the position, and what learning outcomes you achieved.”

“Thank you,” said Blaine, very relieved. “It sounds great. I can’t think of anything more to add.” 

Fiona smiled. “You’re welcome. The letter will be signed by Tengfei, but we’ll all contribute to it. When do you need it by?”

There really wasn’t a deadline, since he wasn’t getting credit for the internship, but Blaine figured sooner was better than later. “Is February 15 okay?”

“Sure,” said Fiona. “It’s fine.”

“I had mentioned this to Miguel earlier,” said Tengfei. “But we should do something for Blaine as our way of thanking him for all his great work.”

“That probably means food,” said Fiona, grinning at Tengfei.

“Fiona, darling. When does it not mean food?” asked Miguel. They all chuckled.

“What’s your schedule like after tomorrow?” asked Tengfei.

“My classes begin on Wednesday,” Blaine said apologetically, “but some days are better than others. It’s so nice of all of you to do this! I appreciate it. A late lunch on Thursday afternoon would work, if it was after 1:30 pm.”

Fiona, Miguel and Tengfei consulted their phone calendars, and agreed that the date and time would work for all of them.

“Excellent!” Tengfei exclaimed. “Fiona will let you know where we’re going, just as soon as we figure it out. Okay everyone, I think we’re done for today. See you back here tomorrow afternoon.”

Blaine was happy to get on the uptown subway ahead of the rush hour and have time to relax once he got home. The apartment was empty when he walked in, so he changed into a sweat shirt and drawstring pants, and grabbed a snack from the refrigerator. Prior to dinner, Blaine checked the NY1, WNBC TV and Fox 5 websites, but couldn’t find any stories about the exhibition. Once they sat down to eat, he told his mom and Marco all about the media preview, and how excited he was for tomorrow. Later that night, he called Kurt.

It had been the first day of Spring classes at NYU, so Kurt had a lot to say about his courses and upcoming Tisch theatrical productions. As Kurt had suspected, the auditions for the Sondheim revue were scheduled for later in the week. He had already put his name down for Thursday. When Blaine told Kurt what he would be doing at the opening tomorrow, Kurt got very excited. They both wondered whether the guest list included anyone who was really well known. But when Blaine started yawning into the phone, Kurt told him to get some rest, and promised to meet him at the Museum promptly at 6:00 pm for the big event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> You may wonder why Miguel, Blaine and Kurt didn’t mention the Supreme Court ruling in favor of same-sex marriage when they were out to dinner. That’s because the ruling did not come until June 26, 2015, five months _after_ the dinner takes place. 
> 
> [Tea and Sympathy](http://www.teaandsympathy.com/) is a well-known British restaurant on Greenwich Avenue, just a few blocks from the LGBTQ Center.
> 
> Bangers and Mash is a popular British dish consisting of sausages and mashed potatoes, sometimes served with gravy. Shepherd’s Pie is a meat pie layered with mashed potatoes and vegetables.
> 
> [ Information on Chilean History ](http://www.everyculture.com/multi/Bu-Dr/Chilean-Americans.html)
> 
> City College is located in Manhattan, and is part of the City University of New York.
> 
> [ “Follies”](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Follies) was a Broadway show with music and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim. Carlotta Campion was a character in the show, who sang “I’m Still Here.”  
> In episode 5x15 of Glee (“Bash”) Kurt sang [ “I’m Still Here.” ](http://www.metatube.com/en/videos/232236/GLEE-Im-Still-Here-from-Bash-Full-Performance/)
> 
> [ 3 Deviates Invite Exclusion By Bars.](http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?res=990CE2D71F3BEF34BC4A51DFB266838D679EDE) April 22, 1966. Note: The complete article can only be viewed if you’re a subscriber to the New York Times on-line services.
> 
> There’s some interesting information about the [ history of Gay Men in the United States ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_gay_men_in_the_United_States)
> 
> [ History of Lesbian, Gay and Bisexual Social Movements ](http://www.apa.org/pi/lgbt/resources/history.aspx)
> 
> [ GMHC (Gay Men’s Health Crisis) ](http://www.gmhc.org/about-us/about-us)
> 
> [ GMHC HIV/AIDS Time Line ](http://www.gmhc.org/about-us/gmhc-hivaids-timeline)
> 
> [ HIV in the ‘80s ](http://www.cnn.com/2011/HEALTH/05/25/edmund.white.hiv.aids/index.html)
> 
> [ Centers for Disease Control (CDC) HIV/AIDS website ](http://www.cdc.gov/hiv/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: This chapter was edited by the author after publication**

_Tuesday, January 27, 2015_

Blaine stretched and checked his phone for the time. Not quite 8:30 am. He was so glad he no longer had to work morning hours at Barnes & Noble. He fell back against his pillow and glanced across the room. Marco was still asleep. His classes at Queens College didn’t start until tomorrow, the same as Blaine’s at Baruch. 

It was nice to be able to sleep in. Blaine knew that once he went to the Museum later, things would be non-stop, so he decided to enjoy the peace and quiet he had now. He rolled on his side and hugged his pillow to him. His internship was ending today. How was that even possible? It seemed like it had only just started! 

Tonight would be amazing. There would be so many people to meet, maybe even famous people, and Kurt would be there, probably wearing something stunning. Blaine couldn’t wait for Kurt to see the exhibition. He was so impressed by it, and thought Kurt would be, too. Then, after everything was done, he and Kurt would be together for the rest of the night. He just hoped he had enough energy in reserve to make it through his first day of classes tomorrow morning.

Blaine decided to get up and take a shower. His best suit, along with a shirt and tie, hung in a garment bag over the closet door. His dress shoes and socks were on the floor, waiting to be added to his back pack. He would change at the museum later that afternoon, but he needed to show up in casual clothes for any jobs they might need him to do.

After showering, Blaine got dressed, ate breakfast, and packed a lunch and a bottle of water to take with him to the Museum. Then he relaxed on the living room sofa, checking his phone for emails and messages. It really was a luxury to have this kind of time in the morning. Winter break hadn’t been a break for him at all!

Blaine smiled when he read his most recent text.

**8:45 am from Kurt: Working til 3. See you at the opening. So excited! Good luck today! XXOO <3<3<3 **

He quickly typed a reply.

**10:03 am from Blaine: Excited and nervous about tonight. So happy you’ll be there with me. Don’t work too hard today! XXOO <3<3<3**

*****  
When Blaine entered the second floor exhibit space of the New Museum, some changes had been made. The table and four chairs where he had sat yesterday afternoon were gone. The backdrop was in a new location, against a blank wall. A podium was positioned at one end of it, and one of the Museum’s IT staff was setting up a microphone.

Blaine walked over to the storage room to hang up his suit, and stowed his backpack and messenger bag. When he returned, Fiona, Miguel and Tengfei were there.

“Ah, we’re all here,” Tengfei said happily. “Wonderful review in _The Times_ this morning.”

Blaine was excited for the news. “Oh, it’s on line?”

“Yes, I’ve sent all of us the link.”

“I haven’t checked for messages in a while,” Blaine said apologetically.

Miguel looked up from his phone. “Not to worry dear boy, you can read it later.”

“Was there anything on TV?” Blaine asked. “I checked the websites of the channels that were filming here yesterday but I didn’t find anything.”

Miguel shook his head. “Not yet, but it’s not a concern. There’s still today.”

Stefan, the Museum’s special events coordinator, entered the exhibition space. His face brightened when he saw Tengfei. “Ah, here you are! Good afternoon, everyone. Are we excited?”

Tengfei smiled. “We are!”

“The caterer’s staff are upstairs, setting up,” Stefan continued. “I’m expecting Louisa to be here in about an hour.”

Blaine wondered who Louisa was, but figured he would probably be introduced to her when she arrived.

“Excellent,” Tengfei replied. “I’m curious about the final guest list.”

“Well, I do know that the Mayor and his wife are both expected.”

Blaine’s ears perked up. _The mayor was coming? Wow!_

*****  
It was close to 5:00 pm, and Blaine had changed into his suit in the men’s room, and put his casual clothes into the storage closet with the rest of his things. Tengfei and Miguel had changed earlier; Tengfei into a leather jacket, dark blue shirt and tie over his jeans, Miguel into a beautifully tailored navy blue suit with a subtle pattern that Blaine knew Kurt would drool over. 

As he entered the exhibit space again, Blaine saw Fiona standing near Tengfei and Miguel, dressed in a cowl neck top under a flowing silk floral poncho that came to her knees, with slim black slacks tucked into knee-high black leather boots with a thick heel. She smiled when she saw Blaine. “We all cleaned up pretty well, didn’t we?” she said approvingly. “You look very nice, and very professional.”

Blaine smiled, just a tiny bit embarrassed by the praise. “Thank you.” He noticed that all of the video equipment had been turned on, and the interviews as well as the immigration commentary were playing on the screens. 

“Nothing missing but the guests!” Tengfei joked.

“Enjoy the quiet while you can,” Fiona said to Tengfei. “You know what a zoo it’ll be in less than an hour.”

An elegant-looking woman in a black dress with a silver choker around her neck walked in with Stefan. “Hi everyone,” she said, as she kissed Tengfei, Miguel and Fiona on the cheek in turn. “So good to see you all again.” She stopped when she reached Blaine, and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Louisa Parkhurst. I’m the publicist for the Shipston Foundation.”

Blaine smiled as they shook hands. “I’m Blaine Anderson. I’m the intern for Purposeful Arts.”

“And a wonderful intern at that,” Fiona said, smiling warmly at Blaine. “We have Blaine assigned to assist the photographer. Is it Julie again?”

“No,” replied Louisa, shaking her head. “We couldn’t get her this time. But Carlos is very good, he’s worked for us before, it’s just been a while. Tengfei, I think you know him.” Tengfei nodded. “He should be arriving soon.” Louisa looked at Blaine. “I know he’ll appreciate your help.” She paused and smiled at the group. “So I’ve been here for five minutes and no one’s asked to see the guest list yet. I think that’s some kind of a record!”

Miguel smiled and extended his hand. “Hand it over, darling.”

Louisa laughed and opened her leather portfolio, removing several pieces of paper. “Here are two copies for you to share. Blaine, here’s one for Carlos. You can give it to him when he arrives.”

Blaine scanned the list. There it was, Mayor Bill de Blasio and his wife, Chirlane McCray. Some of the other names sounded like he should know them, like Susan Blackwell, but he couldn’t make the connection between the name and what they were famous for. He smiled when he saw Kurt’s name. Kurt was a lot better at famous names, especially famous New Yorkers, than he was. But now Blaine was concerned. He didn’t have time to look on-line for photos of these people, at least not many of them. How would he be able to help Carlos get pictures taken if he couldn’t match names with faces?

Tengfei interrupted Blaine’s worry. “Any questions about the guest list?”

Blaine decided to own the problem. “Many of the names sound familiar, but honestly, I’m not sure from where, and I definitely won’t be able to recognize them. I hope that doesn’t become an issue when I’m helping Carlos.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Tengfei said reassuringly. “Carlos knows _everyone_. Check out the photo credits the next time you’re on sites like Broadway.com, Buzzfeed and Huffington Post, and you’ll see his name. But something I realize I didn’t mention is why we have guests from the theatrical community. It’s because of the Shipston Foundation’s connection with NYCLU.”

“NYCLU?” Blaine wasn’t sure what that was.

“New York Civil Liberties Union, the local chapter of the American Civil Liberties Union.”

Blaine nodded. He was familiar with the ACLU.

“Immigrant Rights is one of NYCLU’s issues, and the Shipston Foundation has worked with NYCLU in the past on civil rights initiatives. There’s been cross pollination on the boards of both organizations. Some of the guests tonight are Broadway actors who are part of NYCLU’s ‘Broadway Stands Up for Freedom’ annual fundraiser. You might recognize some of the names, although a few are better known among the theatre crowd then by the general public. Members of the Foundation’s Board will be here, their CEO, and Mr. and Mrs. Shipston, along with the New Museum’s Board and their CEO.”

Blaine nodded. He remembered seeing the Shipstons on the guest list. “Carlos will know who the Board members are, too?” Blaine asked.

“That’s where Louisa comes in.”

Carlos arrived just before 5:30 pm. Louisa noticed him first, and came over to greet him. Blaine guessed who he was by the tripod under his arm and the large equipment bag slung over his shoulder. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore a small gold hoop in his right ear. The sleeves of his olive green dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and tucked into denim jeans. Over his shirt, he wore a dark grey nylon vest with many pockets. Blaine joined them so Louisa could do the introductions.

“Hi Blaine!” said Louisa. “Carlos, Blaine works with the team at Purposeful Arts. He’s going to help you tonight.”

“Nice to meet you, Blaine,” Carlos said with a smile, and shook his hand. “Ever done this before?”

“No. But just tell me what you need. I’m eager to learn.”

“Okay. Why don’t you set up the tripod? It’s pretty self-explanatory. I need to check the cameras.“

Blaine gave Carlos his copy of the guest list. After looking it over, Carlos handed it back, and asked Blaine to keep it until he needed it again. 

As it got closer to 6:00 pm, guests began to enter the exhibit space. There was a coat and package check in the museum lobby, which allowed them to move comfortably through the rooms without being encumbered by heavy clothing. One of Stefan’s assistants stood near Louise, distributing a program with information about the exhibition and its sponsors.

“The Foundation wants me to take pictures of the people who are in the video,” Carlos said to Blaine. “Their names are on the list, but do you know who they are?”

Blaine thought for a moment. “I’ve never met them personally, but I’ve seen the video so many times, I think I should be able to recognize them.”

Carlos seemed very pleased with Blaine’s reply. “Great! We can start with them first, if any are here. If they have people with them, bring them over, too.” 

Blaine looked to see if he could spot Nasri Chehab in the room, but he didn’t see him. He did see a woman having her picture taken under the images of the people who had been interviewed, and Blaine recognized her. He pulled the list out of his pocket. He was pretty certain that he knew her name.

“Ms. Akanni?” Blaine asked as he approached her.

She smiled at him. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Hi, I’m Blaine. The Shipston Foundation is the sponsor of the exhibition, and their photographer would like to take your picture. If you have guests with you, they can be in the picture, too. Can you come with me now?”

“Of course!” Ms. Akanni replied, and motioned for the man who had taken her picture, and two women, to accompany her. “This is my husband and our daughters,” she said, introducing them to Blaine. 

“We just need to go over to that wall, with the backdrop.”

Blaine walked over to Carlos. “This is Ms. Akanni and her family. Should I find some more of the interviewees while you’re taking their picture, or do you want me to wait with them?”

Carlos gave Ms. Akanni a warm smile before turning back to Blaine. “You go ahead and round them up, otherwise I’ll have too much of a backlog. Thanks!”

Blaine turned to Ms. Akanni and her family. “It was nice to meet you. I hope I’ll see you later at the reception. I have to find some more people for pictures, so excuse me.”

Blaine recognized someone else from the video, and was just about to go there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kurt, who looked stunning in an iridescent grey suit with a purple dress shirt and coordinated tie.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand. “Baby, you look gorgeous! I’m so glad you’re here!”

Kurt’s smile was soft and meant just for him. “I was watching you from across the room. You are a vision in that suit! But I can drool over you later tonight. I can see you’re busy, so I’ll explore the exhibition. It looks wonderful!”

Blaine beamed at his boyfriend. “If I don’t see you here, I’ll catch up with you later, when we all go upstairs for the reception. By the way, the Mayor is coming tonight!”

“Really?” said Kurt. “I’m impressed!”

Kurt was about to walk away when Blaine touched his arm. “Kurt, who’s Susan Blackwell?”

Kurt grinned. “She’s an actress. She’s been in some productions on and off Broadway. She also has an interview show on The Broadway Channel on-line. It’s called ‘Side by Side.’”

“Oh,” Blaine replied, still not recognizing the name.

“She licks people’s faces when she interviews them.”

“OH!” Blaine exclaimed, the light bulb going on inside his head. 

“Why do you want to know?” Kurt asked.

“She’s going to be here tonight.”

“REALLY?!” 

“Yes, really,” Blaine grinned, enjoying the expression on Kurt’s face. “Gotta go. Love you!”

Blaine walked towards the video screens, where the person he had seen earlier was still standing. He turned his head and noticed Louisa standing near Carlos, a finger in one ear, talking into her phone. More and more people were coming into the space.

“Mr. Liu?”

The man turned and smiled at Blaine. “Yes, I am Mr. Liu.”

Blaine repeated what he had said earlier to Ms. Akanni, and Mr. Liu, his son and daughter followed Blaine to where Carlos was standing, talking to Louisa. She started to walk back to the exhibition entrance, where she had been earlier, and smiled when she saw Blaine approach. Ms. Akanni waved to Blaine as he passed her. He smiled and waved back. This was kind of fun!

Blaine saw Nasri and his family in the entry way. He quickly walked over to them.

“Hi Nasri. It’s nice to see you again.”

Nasri smiled in recognition. “Hi Blaine. I thought we’d find you here.” Nasri introduced his parents and younger sister to Blaine. After shaking hands, Blaine explained the opportunity to have their photos taken, and they agreed to have it done before touring the exhibition. 

As Blaine led them over to Carlos, Nasri’s father Habib asked if Miguel was there.

“Yes, he is,” Blaine replied, looking around to see if he could find him. “I’m just having trouble spotting him in the crowd right now. If you don’t see him here, you’ll definitely see him upstairs at the reception. If I find him, I’ll tell him that you asked for him.”

“Thank you,” Habib said gratefully.

Habib was about to turn away when Blaine spoke again. “Mr. Chehab?”

“Yes?”

“Would you have time at the reception later for me to speak with you? I promise it won’t take long.”

Habib looked a bit puzzled, but nodded pleasantly. “Sure, why not?”

“Thank you so much,” said Blaine. “It means a lot to me.”

There was a bit of a commotion in the entry, and Blaine turned to see what the noise was all about. Mayor de Blasio and his wife had just come in. Blaine stared for a moment. Wow. He really _is_ tall!

Blaine saw two television camera crews setting up in preparation for filming, and three photographers milling around the backdrop near Carlos. Things were starting to get busy.

Blaine was just about to seek out another person for pictures when there was an even louder commotion in the entry way, but he couldn’t tell who it was. Then the crowd parted to let a petite woman and a much taller man walk through. She looked very, very familiar. Suddenly, Kurt was at his side.

“Oh my god,” Kurt said to Blaine. “That’s Lea Salonga!” 

“Oh my god!” Blaine repeated, absolutely stunned by the news. “Who’s with her?”

“I have no idea.”

Blaine noticed Louisa walk towards the actress, with a distinguished looking couple accompanying her. She appeared to be making introductions. They all walked to where Carlos was standing, and Blaine, hardly aware of what he was doing, followed them. Kurt was right behind him.

Tengfei and Miguel appeared, and Louisa introduced them to Lea and her escort. 

“Wow,” Blaine said quietly as Carlos adjusted his camera.

“Yeah, pretty cool, huh?” Carlos replied. “Lea’s lovely.”

“She’s beautiful! Why didn’t I see her name on the guest list?”

“Louisa just got a call a little while ago that she was coming. The man she’s with is on the Shipston Foundation’s Board, and he’s also one of the financial backers of a new Broadway musical she’s starring in later this year. “It’s called ‘Allegiance.’”

Blaine watched Lea pose for pictures with the distinguished couple (who he later learned were Louis and Barbara Shipston), and with Tengfei and Miguel. Carlos and the other photographers were busy snapping away. Then Tengfei said a few words to Lea, who smiled and nodded. When Blaine realized that Tengfei and Lea were walking towards him, his heart nearly beat out of his chest. Like his mom, Blaine had followed Lea Salonga’s career, and knew she had starred in Ms. Saigon on Broadway, was the singing voice for Princess Jasmine in the film _Aladdin_ and Mulan in the film _Mulan_ , had been in numerous other productions in Asia and Europe, and was beloved by the citizens of the Philippines, her native country.

“You’re okay,” Kurt whispered behind him. “I’m right here.”

“Blaine, I’d like to introduce you to Lea Salonga. Lea, Blaine Anderson is our intern for this exhibition. He was born in the Philippines.”

“It-it’s a privilege to meet you, Ms. Salonga,” Blaine managed to stammer out. “I loved you in Aladdin, and you’re my mom’s favorite actress.”

Blaine groaned inside. Why did he have to sound so lame??

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Lea said graciously. “This is a wonderful topic for the exhibition, one that I’m very interested in. Congratulations to you for all you’ve done!”

“Miguel is going to give Lea a tour,” Tengfei explained.

Blaine was desperate for some kind of proof that he had actually met this famous Filipina actress, and the moment was slipping past him. “P-please,” Blaine stammered again. “Could I get a picture with you and your autograph?”

Tengfei motioned to Carlos. “Would you take a picture of Blaine with Lea?”

“Of course!” Carlos replied. He asked them to stand in front of the backdrop, and took two quick pictures.

Lea turned to Blaine. “You wanted an autograph.” Blaine nodded. Lea gave him a kind smile. “I think we can do better than that. Do you have your phone with you?”

Before Blaine could reply. Kurt stepped forward, his phone in his hand. “I do!” he said.

Miguel smiled broadly and joined their little group. “Tengfei, Lea, allow me to introduce Blaine’s boyfriend, Kurt Hummel.” They all shook hands, and Kurt looked nearly as star struck as Blaine. 

“Can you set your phone to video?” Lea asked Kurt.

Kurt hesitated only for a second. “Yes!” he replied, and did so.

Lea turned to Blaine. “What’s your mother’s first name?”

“It’s Janelle,” Blaine replied, wondering why she would want to know.

“Are you ready, Kurt?” Kurt held his phone up and nodded. “Okay Blaine, look at the camera with me.” She pulled Blaine to her side and wrapped her arm around his waist. She turned to Kurt. “Hi Janelle! I'm Lea Salonga, and I'm here with your son Blaine at the opening of the "Voices" exhibition at the New Museum. He's done a great job, and I understand that you're a fan. Thanks so much!"

Kurt stopped recording. “Okay?” Lea asked. Kurt checked and saw that the video and sound were both working. “Yes,” he said smiling. 

Blaine slowly came back to himself. “Thank you,” he said gratefully. “This means a lot.”

“You’re very welcome,” Lea said with a smile. She turned to Miguel. “Shall we see the exhibit?”

“Absolutely,” Miguel said. “Let me start with a short explanation.” 

Their group moved on, and Kurt turned to Blaine. “Oh my god,” he said reverently. “I can’t believe that happened.”

Blaine couldn’t imagine what his mom would say. “Can I see it?”

Kurt replayed it on his phone while they watched. They both began to flail on the spot, but quickly stopped.

“I really need to get back to work,” Blaine said. But you have got to send me a copy of that video _now._ ”

“I will. Holy crap!” Kurt exclaimed as he looked around the room. “I didn’t know there would be Broadway actors here. They must not be appearing in anything currently, since it’s a Tuesday night. Oh look, there’s Susan Blackwell!”

Blaine followed Kurt’s gaze, and recognized her immediately. “Cool! Thanks for pointing her out, but I’ve got to get back to Carlos.”

The rest of Blaine’s time in the exhibit space seemed to fly by. He located the remaining people on the video who were in attendance (one of the seven who were interviewed had not been able to come), and helped Carlos with the other pictures the Foundation needed. Tengfei, Miguel and Fiona came over, and asked Carlos to take a picture of the four of them together. Blaine was thrilled, and he made Fiona promise to send him a copy.

There were several short speeches. The President of the New Museum gave the welcome, thanked the evening’s special guests, and introduced Tengfei, who took his place at the podium. 

“We hear a lot of ‘noise’ about immigration these days, and frankly, it’s ugly noise. There’s no discussion, no reasonable debate. Instead, it’s a lot of anger, hate, stereotyping and misinformation. Frankly, it’s the perfect topic for the Shipston Foundation’s ‘Controversial Commentary.’” Tengfei paused as the crowd laughed knowingly. 

“Our goal when we conceived ‘Voices of Hope and Determination’ wasn’t to bury the noise. Instead, we want to make it visible, because only when there’s an opportunity to examine it closely can you see how truly ugly it is. It has a long history, dating back to the founding of our country. It is helpful though, to remember that those who came to these shores and stole land from the Native Americans who were already settled here were the original illegal aliens.” There was more knowing laughter and applause. 

“We talk about the United States being a nation of immigrants. Many of us need only go back a generation or two to find our roots in other parts of the world. Some of our nation’s greatest discoveries and achievements have come about thanks to immigrants. ‘Contemporary Immigrants Share Their Stories’ is a reminder of that history, the yearning to do better for our families and ourselves. But it’s also a statement about our present, something that our children need to learn and understand. That’s why a significant portion of the Shipston Foundation’s grant has gone to curriculum design and the development of an immigration learning module for middle school and high school students, which was distributed last week. We look forward to the New Museum and this exhibition serving as a learning laboratory for students across the City. My thanks to the Shipston Foundation for their leadership and vision.” Tengfei paused again to wait for the applause to die down. “I want to turn the podium over to the Chief Executive Officer of the Shipston Foundation, Larry Wilcox.” There was loud applause as Tengfei left the podium.

Mr. Wilcox of the Shipston Foundation discussed the “Controversial Commentary” Program and its next initiative. Then, the President of the New Museum returned and invited the guests to take the elevators to the seventh floor for the reception. 

Hearing Tengfei’s words, Blaine felt so proud to work for Purposeful Arts and in a small way, contribute to the goals of the exhibition being realized. He couldn’t wait to take his mom, Marco, Tina and Sarah to see it. Blaine hoped that Kurt would do the same with Elliott and Matt. Maybe they could make it a double date! 

His daydreaming ended when Kurt joined him to help Carlos bring his tripod and other equipment upstairs. The television camera crews and the other photographers departed as the crowd exited the space. Once they were in the elevator, Blaine turned to his boyfriend. “I’ll find Fiona and ask her what my assignment is during the reception. Then I’ll know if I can spend any time with you. I also want to talk to Habib Chehab. But you should get something to eat. The menu is supposed to be nice.”

The elevators opened onto the seventh floor, and Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand. “Don’t worry about me, I’m having a fantastic time. I’ll see you soon.”

Blaine turned to Carlos, who smiled at him. “Does your boyfriend work in the fashion industry?” Carlos asked. “He’s striking, and his clothes are beautiful.”

Blaine smiled. He loved it when people complemented Kurt. It was all true. “Thank you. Actually, he attends Tisch at NYU. He’s a theatre major. But he does follow fashion. He loves _Vogue_.”

“He’d be an interesting subject for a photo shoot.” Carlos reached into one of his vest pockets and gave Blaine his business card. “Tell Kurt to contact me if he ever needs his picture taken.”

Blaine stared at the card in his hand momentarily, then looked up and smiled at Carlos. “Thanks, I will.”

Blaine found Fiona on the side of the reception room, standing with Stefan and Louisa. 

“Hi,” Fiona greeted him. “I hear you’ve had an exciting evening so far!”

Blaine grinned. “I got to have my picture taken with Lea Salonga, and she made a video for my mom. Tonight’s been all win.” Fiona, Louisa and Stefan smiled with him. “Are Tengfei and Miguel around?”

Fiona smiled. “I think they’re still downstairs somewhere, comparing notes. They did a couple of brief interviews in front of the television cameras, and I think there’s film of Miguel giving Lea a tour.”

Blaine smiled back. It really had been quite a night.

“Is Kurt still here?” Fiona asked.

“I told him to get something to eat,” Blaine explained. “I wasn’t sure where you needed me.”

“Why don’t you join Kurt for now?” Fiona suggested. “We can find you if we need you. Just don’t leave the floor without checking in with either Tengfei or me. Oh, before I forget, I promise to let you know tomorrow where we’ll all meet up for lunch on Thursday. I know it has to be after 1:30 pm.”

Blaine was thrilled to be able to enjoy some of the reception with Kurt. “Thank you,” he said. “I’ll see you all later.” He looked around and saw Kurt in line at one of the food stations. He hurried over to be with him.

Kurt smiled happily when he saw his boyfriend coming his way. “You’re here!” Kurt exclaimed. “Did they give you time off for good behavior?”

“Yes, they did. I guess I’ve been a good boy.” Kurt stared at Blaine, a lustful expression forming on his face. “Not here, baby,” Blaine said softly. 

“Then don’t put ideas in my head,” Kurt said sweetly.

This was a good time to change the subject. “I just saw the Chehab family at one of the tables. I want to talk to Habib before they leave. Is it okay if I find you in a few minutes?”

“Sure. I hope you have a nice chat with him.”

“Me, too.” 

As Blaine made his way to the table where the Chehabs were sitting, Nasri saw him and waved. Blaine smiled and quickened his pace. From the emptiness of their plates, they had probably been eating for a while. “May I join you for a few minutes?” he asked when he reached them.

“Of course,” said Habib. “This has been a wonderful evening for me and my family. I am so proud to be a part of this fine exhibition. Nasri tells me you worked on it?”

“Yes,” Blaine replied. “As an intern. I worked with Tengfei, Miguel and Fiona. They’ve been wonderful.”

“But you won’t continue to work for them?”

Blaine paused. It actually hurt to say it. “Unfortunately, no. I’m a sophomore at Baruch College, and the Spring semester starts tomorrow. My internship was for the winter break. This is actually my last day.”

Habib looked at Blaine sympathetically. “That’s too bad. I’m sure you learned a lot from working with them. Actually, I only know Miguel. He’s a brilliant man, a great scholar of history. I enjoy my conversations with him.”

Blaine thought he had found his segue. “To be honest, one of my greatest learning experiences came from watching your interview.”

“Oh?” Habib said, sounding surprised.

“Yes. It was when you spoke of the ‘promise of America.’ You said you hoped someday that the ‘promise of America’ will return.”

“I’m moved that my interview affected you, but you said you had learned from it. What did you learn?”

Blaine paused, and tried to put his thoughts in some kind of order. He took a breath and slowly let it out. 

“I’ve learned that I want to pursue a career in advocacy for immigrant rights after I graduate. It’s something that’s very personal to me, because I came to this country from the Philippines with my mom when I was three, and I became DACA-mented in 2012.” 

Blaine paused again. “Last year, I was pulled off a Greyhound Bus by the U.S. Border Patrol and held in detention before they released me. So I can appreciate the very real fear of never seeing one’s family again. But your interview helped me understand the bigger picture. I didn’t know about Special Registration. I was young when it happened. There is something very wrong when this country registers and interrogates people who have broken no law, but are called in solely on the basis of their gender and country of citizenship. We are better than this. Your words about the ‘promise of America’ moved me. I want to make that promise real, not just for me, but for all immigrants. And I didn’t know that until you said it. So, I want to thank you.”

There was silence around the table. Blaine began to feel uncomfortable. He hadn’t meant to make a speech. Had he said too much, had he inadvertently insulted Habib? 

Habib sighed heavily. “We are talking about events from twelve years ago.”

“Do you think the ‘promise of America’ has been realized?”

Habib shook his head. “I do not. I am glad that my words have moved you. But, if this is a cause you decide to pursue, and it _is_ an honorable cause, do it wisely. Work with an organization and people you can trust, who trust you. You don’t want to put yourself in any kind of danger.”

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This wasn’t the conversation he expected to have with Habib.

“I don’t intend to put myself in danger. I want to work within the system to change it. I don’t believe in violence.” 

“I am glad to hear it. You are young and idealistic. These are good things. I speak to you as I would if you were my son.”

Blaine was honestly moved. “Thank you, I appreciate it. But I hope I haven’t upset you. That wasn’t my intention.”

Habib smiled sadly. “There is anger and pain in so many parts of the world. My nephew, he also believed in justice for all people. He was against violence, and wanted to persuade people to work within the system, as you say. He was in Lebanon, and last month, he was killed in a suicide bombing attack.”

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine murmured.

“Thank you. At least he is now with God.” Habib paused for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. “Special Registration was wrong for many reasons, but there are problems in the world that are far worse. I offer one example. Syria’s government murders and poisons its people, isolates them and starves them. Cities are bombed. People run for their lives, and have no safe place to flee. People in other countries say ‘no more.’ But what if this happened to them?” 

“You make it sound very bleak,” Blaine said quietly.

“It is bleak.” Habib looked at Blaine and a faint smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. “But perhaps you and others like you will be the ones who make it better.”

Blaine stayed with the Chehabs for a few more minutes, before thanking them for their time. It took a little searching before he found Kurt, seated at a partially empty table. Blaine sat down heavily in the empty chair next to him.

“Is my sweetie tired?” Kurt asked softly.

“Very,” Blaine replied. 

Kurt pushed a plate and fork towards his boyfriend. “You should eat. I made a plate for you.”

Blaine hadn’t even thought about eating, but the sight of the plate in front of him suddenly made him ravenous. He eagerly reached for the fork. “You are the best boyfriend ever,” he said fervently.

“I try to be,” Kurt replied, looking very pleased. How was your chat with Habib?”

“It took an interesting turn, but overall, it was good. Can I tell you about it later?”

“Of course. Now eat.”

Blaine was happy to follow his boyfriend’s instructions.

***** 

The guests were starting to leave, and Blaine told Kurt he would find Fiona to see if she had any remaining tasks for him. He saw her at a table with Louisa and Stefan. She smiled when she saw him approach.

“Hi Blaine, what’s going on?” 

“Is there anything more you need me to do?”

“Actually, no. I was going to find you and let you know it’s okay to leave at any time.”

Blaine was happy to be off duty. It had been a long afternoon and evening. But he didn’t quite know what to say. Was this goodbye? It seemed awkward to say something meaningful in front of Louisa and Stefan. Fiona seemed to sense his hesitation.

“We’re going to see each other on Thursday. With all of us together, it’ll be the perfect time for an appropriate send-off. We can just say ‘good night’ for now.

Blaine smiled with relief. “Okay, thanks.” He turned to include everyone at the table. “Good night. It’s been great working with all of you.” 

They replied with a triple chorus of “good nights.”

Kurt was waiting for Blaine at their table. “All set?” 

“Yes,” Blaine happily replied. “I have to stop at the second floor to get my stuff out of the storage closet and use the men’s room. Can I meet you in the lobby?”

Kurt stood up. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s meet by the coat check.”

After finding each other in the lobby, Kurt took Blaine’s messenger bag so Blaine could carry just his back pack and extra clothing. They walked quickly in the cold night air to the Spring Street subway station, and fortunately, only waited five minutes for their uptown train to pull in. In just a few minutes, they were at Union Square. They walked through the underground station to stay warm, and took the stairs at the exit just across the street from Carlyle Court Apartments.

Kurt signed Blaine in at the reception desk, and they headed for the elevators. As the doors closed and the elevator rose to the sixth floor, Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. “Wow, I feel wiped out.”

“Hmm. That doesn’t bode well for me,” Kurt teased.

Blaine continued to speak with his eyes closed. “Not to worry, you never know when I’ll catch a second wind.”

“Seriously, sweetie, we both have classes tomorrow. What time do you need to leave?”

Blaine kept his eyes shut while he did the math in his head. “If I’m out the door by 8:30, I’m good.”

The elevator doors opened, and Blaine straightened up to follow Kurt to his apartment.

Kurt unlocked the door. “That works out well. I need to leave by 8:15. We can have breakfast together.” He hung up their coat and jacket and checked his phone. “It’s almost eleven. We should go to bed soon. But would you like anything to eat first? Or some tea?”

“Herbal tea would be lovely, maybe with some of that honey you put in last time?” 

Kurt smiled. “That sounds nice. I’ll join you.”

“Where’s Santana?” Blaine knew she had returned from winter break over the weekend.

Kurt walked over to the sink and began to fill the tea pot. “She’s with Dani. I don’t expect to see her back here until later tomorrow.”

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed quietly, as he sank into one of the chairs at the table.

“Oh my god,” Kurt exclaimed. “You really are tired, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said, scrubbing his face with his hands. “It’s probably all the adrenalin leaching out of my body.”

“Most of that adrenalin was probably from being hugged by Lea Salonga,” Kurt teased.

Blaine grinned. “Yeah, that was amazing.”

“Are you going to send the video to your mom?”

“She’s probably asleep by now, and I wouldn’t want the phone to wake her up. I’ll send it to her in the morning.” Blaine started to chuckle. “She’ll go nuts.”

“I have an idea,” said Kurt. “Let’s get out of our suits and into tee shirts and sleep pants. Then once we finish our tea, we’ll be all set for bed.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Blaine said as he grabbed his back pack and followed Kurt into the bedroom.

Once they had changed, Kurt looked at Blaine and opened his arms. “Come here, sweetie.” Blaine shuffled over and fell against Kurt, who closed his arms around him. Blaine nestled his head against Kurt’s neck, breathing in Kurt’s cologne. He smelled _so_ good.

Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead and held him tight. “I had a wonderful time tonight. I never expected to see such well-known people there. The venue is beautiful, and the exhibit is fantastic.” Blaine snuggled against Kurt, happy to let him talk about it. 

“I mean it, Blaine. I love how interactive it is, and whoever designed that phone app should get some kind of award. I remember when you said that Tengfei was inspired by the _Green Card Stories_ book. It was great to read that with you, but the exhibition feels like the multi-media embodiment of it, taken to the next level. I learned a lot that I didn’t know before, and the visuals are really cool. It’s going to get rave reviews.”

Blaine groaned. “That reminds me. There’s supposed to be a great review on _The Times_ website, and I’ll bet there’s stuff on the local TV stations’ websites, too. Maybe even on some of the social media sites.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m sure there will be, especially with Lea Salonga there. Not to worry, you can look at it tomorrow.”

“That’s a good thing,” said Blaine as the teapot began to whistle. Kurt turned to walk to the stove, and Blaine sat down at the table.

Kurt brought over two tea cups, a jar of honey, and two spoons. Then he returned with the tea pot and some tea bags, and sat down next to Blaine.

“So how does it feel now that the internship is over?”

“It feels really weird,” Blaine replied, stirring his tea. “Fiona didn’t want to say good bye to me at the reception. She said we’ll all see each other at lunch on Thursday and we can say it then.”

“It’s nice they’re taking you out like that. It shows how much they value you.”

Blaine nodded. “They’ve been amazing. It turned out to be such a great opportunity, and I learned so much about myself, and about advocacy, not to mention immigrant rights. I feel like I gained three more people who know me well enough to advise me in the future. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind working for them again.” 

“That would be hard though, right? Especially with classes starting.”

“Oh, I was thinking more in terms of summer, rather than now. I almost forgot, Carlos gave me his business card to give to you. Let me take it out of my jacket pocket before I forget again.” Blaine stood up, walked to Kurt’s bedroom to retrieve the card, and returned. He handed it to Kurt as he sat down.

Kurt stared at it. “Why did he want me to have his card?”

Blaine smiled. “He thought you worked in the fashion industry. He commented that you had great fashion sense.” Kurt preened at the compliment. “So I explained you were a college student at Tisch, and a fan of _Vogue_.”

“Well, of course.” 

“Anyway, Carlos said if you ever need a professional picture taken, for acting I guess, he wants to take it. He sounded really interested, and Tengfei says he’s well known.”

Kurt flicked the card back and forth while he thought about it. “I wouldn’t mind updating the photos on my website. I wonder what he’ll charge?”

“You could text or email him and find out.” 

Kurt nodded, and took several sips of tea. “You were going to tell me about your conversation with Habib.”

Blaine sighed, and had some tea before speaking. “I think I learned a good lesson from talking to him. I had pretty much gotten on a soap box over Special Registration, how it was unconstitutional, against everything this country stands for, how was it allowed to happen, and so on.” Kurt nodded.

Blaine gave a wry smile. “Well, what I managed to forget in the middle of being all self-righteous, but Habib helped remind me, is that there are some truly awful things happening in the world today due to fear, greed and hate; entire populations being gassed, people starving because armies refuse to allow food and supplies in, entire communities being blown up, and so much death.”

“And I thought, well, Habib has a point. If you look at what has happened in Syria, Special Registration kind of pales in comparison. But I’ve been thinking more about it. If someone made a list of horrible things that tears families apart, violates human rights, and destroys their sense of safety and well-being, regardless of the means used to do it, it's still horrible, even if in some instances, not a single person is killed.” Blaine shrugged. “To me, Special Registration _was_ a horrible thing. But at the same time, I respect Habib’s perspective. I haven’t had to live his life." 

Kurt just looked at Blaine, then slowly shook his head. “I’m pretty much in awe of you right now. You’ve flailed over Lea Salonga and come up with these insights on world events all in the same night.“

Blaine squirmed uncomfortably. “Stop. I’m trying to figure out something important here.”

“I’m not making fun of you. You just amaze me, that’s all.”

Blaine decided to finish his story. “Habib also gave me some advice.”

“Which was?”

“He warned me to be careful and only work with people I trust. He basically said that even people who fight for change by working within the system can be at risk. He said he was speaking to me as a father to his son, which really touched me. He was obviously being sincere.”

Kurt seemed puzzled. “What a strange thing to say to you. Why would he be worried about your safety?”

“His nephew, who was an advocate for change, was killed by a suicide bomber in Lebanon recently.

Kurt shuddered and shook his head. “That’s horrible! The poor family. How did you feel when he gave you that advice?”

Blaine nodded. “I definitely wasn’t expecting it. It was strange when he said it, because I didn’t understand where it was coming from, and I thought I might have said the wrong thing or insulted him. But it turned out okay, and it ended up being a friendly conversation with the family.” Blaine swallowed the last of his tea. “Bedtime?”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “Did you just get your second wind, Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine grinned. “I think so, Mr. Hummel.” 

“Hmm. Let’s get these tea cups washed and put away, and we’ll see where things go from there.” Kurt stood up, and Blaine quickly grabbed him by the hips, pulling him down into his lap.

“I’ve been waiting all evening to kiss you properly, and tell you how stunning you looked tonight.”

Kurt smiled. “I’ve been waiting to tell you how proud I am to be your boyfriend,” he said, as their lips found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!  
> New York City Mayor Bill de Blasio is 6’ 5” tall.  
>    
> [ NYCLU New York City Civil Liberties Union ](http://www.nyclu.org/)
> 
> [ NYCLU position on Immigrant Rights ](http://www.nyclu.org/issues/immigrants-rights)
> 
> [ NYC Broadway Stands Up for Freedom ](http://www.nyclu.org/bway)
> 
> _Allegiance_ was a Broadway musical starring George Takei, Lea Salonga and Telly Leung. It opened in November 2015 and closed in February 2016. It told the story of Japanese-Americans who were interred in camps in the United States during World War II despite not having committed any crimes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Monday, February 2, 2015 (six days later)_

Blaine opened his email and found the following message from Fiona.

Hi Blaine:

We all enjoyed having lunch with you on Thursday. Miguel is already pining. He refers to you as “our little ray of sunshine, now sorely missed.” Please don’t take offense at his use of the word “little.” 

;-)

Okay, I heard that groan. Anyway, we _all_ miss you. If there was an award for “best intern” the competition would have to go home, because you would win it. 

I hope you liked the picture Carlos took of the four of us. I’m planning to frame mine, we all look so nice! Currently, it’s the wallpaper on my laptop.

The New Museum tells us they’ve seen a nice spike in attendance due to the “Voices” exhibition. The rave reviews and the media coverage certainly help, but there are more than 50 middle school and high school classes who are taking the learning module, and there are groups of students visiting the museum every day to use the materials or just look around. We’re told that lots of families are visiting, too. 

Now that the exhibition is up and running, our work is nearly done. All that’s left is some administrative detail required by the Foundation, which Tengfei and I are working on now. Miguel is looking for new grants to apply for. We each have our own projects to keep us busy for a while, so we’re giving our work space back to The Center, at least for now.

Your list of goals, along with our discussion on Thursday, was very helpful in preparing your evaluation. Tengfei signed it this morning. See the attached pdf. If you ever need a letter for something specific, don’t hesitate to contact any of us – we’ll be more than happy to provide a glowing review of your work. Also, remember we suggested that you write a self-assessment of the internship, while it’s still fresh in your mind. Talk to the people at Baruch’s Career Center if you have questions about how to do it. It’s a good resource, especially if you’ll do something similar in the future.

Blaine, it was a pleasure (and I really mean that!) to see your smiling face every day these many weeks. It’s great to know that you enjoyed working with us as much as we enjoyed working with you. A colleague has mentioned she may have a project coming up next summer, and we never know what grants might come our way. So don’t be surprised if we contact you in the future if there’s an opportunity that includes a spot for you. The worst you can tell us is “no.”

I hope you have a great semester at Baruch, and that you’ll stay in touch.

Regards,

Fiona Hart 

_This was the file attachment:_

February 2, 2015

To Whom It May Concern:

We are pleased to write this evaluation on behalf of Blaine Anderson, an intern with our organization from December 20, 2014 to January 27, 2015. He worked fifteen hours per week during his winter break in support of “Voices of Hope and Determination, Contemporary Immigrants Share Their Stories,” a multi-media exhibition at the New Museum in New York City, where it will be on view through May 3, 2015.

Purposeful Arts, which is a not-for-profit organization, was awarded a grant from the Louis and Barbara Shipston Foundation to conceive and mount the exhibition, as part of the Foundation’s “Controversial Commentary” initiative, which supports the use of the visual arts to explore current social and politically controversial topics. Tengfei Chen, who is the Director of Purposeful Arts, is a Pulitzer Prize-winning photojournalist. He worked with a team of historians and videographers to create “Voices.”

Blaine was particularly well suited to serve as the intern for this project. We needed someone with a passion for the exhibition’s subject matter, a self-starter, who showed initiative, was trustworthy, articulate, personable, responsible, and had strong organizational skills. 

Blaine fulfilled all of these requirements. As a student majoring in Business at Baruch College, he chose to pursue an internship outside of his comfort zone to help determine if a career in advocacy was a good match for him. He rose to the challenge admirably. He is also passionate about Immigrant Rights, and is active in immigrant rights organizations at his college. He is culturally sensitive, which is a critical skill when communicating with our exhibit subjects (immigrants from countries on six continents) as well as with the public. He has an excellent eye for detail, and was frequently asked to review both visual and written exhibit content for accuracy.

Blaine is enthusiastic and articulate. He presents himself very well, and we were proud to have him represent Purposeful Arts. A good portion of his work was spent interacting with staff of the New Museum, and he conducted himself professionally at all times. At the exhibition’s opening, which included a media preview and a gala reception, Blaine worked courteously and competently with the photographer and publicist, who he had never met before, as well as with the guests. The audience included government officials, Broadway actors, cultural organization representatives, educators, and Board members from multiple organizations. Blaine smoothly managed any assignment asked of him.

Blaine has excellent time-management skills. He always reported to work on time, even though he was coming directly from his other part-time job further uptown. He was also highly trustworthy. We did not hesitate to provide him with a set of office keys so that he could complete assignments when staff were not available.

If Blaine has any weakness, it’s that he doesn’t realize what a remarkable young man he truly is. Fortunately, we do. We would be delighted to have Blaine join us again on a future project, but surely he will be an asset to any organization. 

Sincerely,

Tengfei Chen, Director

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, or the fic as a whole.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading _Validation!_ It was fun to return to the _Sweet DREAMers_ ‘verse and step inside Blaine and Kurt’s heads again. I’m grateful to everyone who took the time to leave a kudo or comment. You motivate me to keep writing. Thanks so much for your support!
> 
> Perry_Avenue


End file.
